


The Sin and the Sentence

by MagiFox_77, Useless_girl



Series: Codex Omega [2]
Category: Johnilyn - Fandom, Marilyn Manson (Band), Trivium (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angels, Angst, Betrayal, Blood Magic, Demons, Drama, Drug Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Forbidden Love, Half-breeds, Hurt/Comfort, Injustice, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgy, Post-Apocalypse, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Sex, Secrets, Self-Sacrifice, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Transmutation, Violence, Wing Kink, m/m - Freeform, religious topics and elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiFox_77/pseuds/MagiFox_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Even before the “apocalypse” – as humans like to call it – there have been angels and demons fighting each other for thousands of years. The so-called “half-breeds” are descendants of those races too and have been living among humans for just as long. After a fateful night, Matt, a half-angel was branded a betrayer and finds himself on the run because of a decision he had to make. But how long can he deny the truth? And can he outrun his fate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Well, who knew that making pancakes and re-watching [_Constantine_](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0360486/) with the amazing Keanu Reeves will finally bring the basic idea to this story? :D It’s connected to our “[Demon of Mercy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12713310)” post-apocalyptic Slipknot fanfiction as this story is part of the [Codex Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/series/952329) series; and it also contains elements from the _Constantine_ universe. Also, the spotlight is going to be on the cute Trivium boys again. (They just wouldn’t leave me alone and kept politely bugging me to write with them again XD)

 **Recommended album:** _[The Sin and the Sentence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugga-tQvW5Y&list=PLm3ysD6B2ucykyk-pvO1jk3_ehfPma--z)_ by Trivium, _[Codex Omega](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSE0UPuiVnM&list=PL9hYR5qRkc2xSCyTr5hO4st6tfPSFLkaY)_ by SepticFlesh

 **Fandoms:** Trivium, Marilyn Manson

 **Characters:** Matt Kiichi Heafy/Corey Beaulieu, Paolo Gregoletto, Johnny Depp/Marilyn Manson, Balthazar (Gavin Rossdale), original characters

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), slash, M/M, post-apocalyptic AU, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, angst, rough sex, light BDSM, light Dom/sub relationship, violence, fights, betrayal, secrets, forbidden love, angels, demons, half-breeds, injustice, self-sacrifice, religious topics and elements, alcohol abuse, drug abuse, wing kink, orgy, threesome, blood magic, transmutation

 **Summary:** Even before the “apocalypse” – as humans like to call it – there have been angels and demons fighting each other for thousands of years. The so-called “half-breeds” are descendants of those races too and have been living among humans for just as long. After a fateful night, Matt, a half-angel was branded a betrayer and finds himself on the run because of a decision he had to make. But how long can he deny the truth? And can he outrun his fate?

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

Also, all the original pictures (including the ones used by Useless-girl) belong to their respective owners. We use them only for illustrations.

* * *

 

  
[Full size pic](https://orig00.deviantart.net/92db/f/2018/054/f/7/the_sin_and_the_sentence_1_by_useless_girl-dc42g12.jpg)

 

 **The Sin and the Sentence  
** _By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

**Prologue**

It wasn’t about the demon. Or giving him mercy as humans often assumed of his kind. No. It was about who the demon was…

“You can’t do that. Are you out of your minds?” Matthew frowned at the other half-angels in their battle armors, wings moving or trembling with excitement. They were drunk on success and it seemed only Matthew stayed sober and capable of sane thinking.

“You know who he is!” one of his brothers waved.

“That’s exactly my point…” the tall and lean half-being with dark shoulder-long curly hair shook his head and for emphasis waved with a slender hand.

“This can be our ticket to Heaven! Father will surely reward us with lifting us out of this shithole. Imagine the glory!”

“But… we’re in the middle of the city and if someone comes… if He comes after the demon’s death… It’s gonna be a bloodshed… and the humans…”

“You worry too much, Matthew,” a blond female chuckled. “By the time anyone might appear, we’ll be long gone.”

“It’s decided then. At daybreak we’ll end the terror that scum calls a life and we’ll be rewarded,” the ‘leader’ of their small group said on a tone that didn’t give room for objections.

The other four half-angels hummed in agreement while the defeated Matthew shook his head and sighed heavily.

He was going to have to make a very difficult decision.

***

The brown of the irises turned into a glowing ruby red color as the demon looked up, long dark hair still wet from blood as it hung into the bearded face. A warning growl rumbled up from the wide and strong chest, which was covered by a torn and dirty black shirt.

Matthew… or rather Matt knew that look would haunt his dreams for a while. Not just because of the Hell Fire he saw in them, but because there was immense power, danger and wildness behind it.

The makeshift camp in the abandoned and crumbling factory was quiet, only some dripping water and the demon’s magical chains made some noise.

Matt put a long index-finger against his cute lips and glimpsed around before he snuck closer to the restrained figure.

Another growl was his answer, but ignoring it he knelt down to break the magic circle on the floor which served as additional binding for the kneeling demon. Reaching out a slender hand and placing it over the glowing chains around the buff body, he murmured some ancient angelic words and in the next moment the chains slid onto the dusty floor.

Glimpsing up into the burning red eyes, Matt saw some confusion and questions in them, but he shook his head. “Go. Now.”

“Why?” the demon asked hoarsely.

“Because I knew who you are from the moment we captured you in battle. Now go while you can,” Matt whispered while spreading his huge light-grey wings behind him and stood, some golden hue playing in the black of his eyes.

The demon stared at him for a long moment then nodded and got up to start running towards a big opening in the ceiling. He spread his leather wings with a fluid movement then took off into the night.

Matt waited until he was sure the demon got away then did the same with a new heaviness in his heart.

 

**Chapter 1**

He was emerging from a lake of blood, the red substance dripping from the long dark hair that fell into a pair of eyes which were burning with Hell Fire in them. That dangerous look penetrated Matt's very being, promising unspeakable things as he tried to break free, but he was frozen like a deer in headlights. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't scream...

He was falling to crush himself to his death...

 

  
[Full size pic](https://orig00.deviantart.net/60bb/f/2018/054/e/1/the_sin_and_the_sentence_2_by_useless_girl-dc42g19.jpg)

***

Matt woke with a start and tried to untangle himself from the sweaty sheets. As he managed to do so and the cover landed half-way on the floor, it stirred up dust and some dark-grey feathers.

Ignoring that, Matt sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his slender and slightly shaking hands over his tired features. His fingers were bonier and the angelic glow dimmed around him in the last couple of months.

He was hungry, but had nothing in the shitty room's even shittier loud fridge. It didn't matter, though. He wasn't heading to buy food anyway. No, he put on his grey hoodie and black leather jacket with matching jeans to head out into the night when he dared to come out of his hiding.

He's been on the run for so long that he nearly forgot how his life was before that. He was alone without any friends or help. Or family. He only had these or even worse nightmares of that demon. In the end he always wanted to feast on him or rather consume his whole being...

It was stupid, he knew. Matt hasn’t seen the demon since that fateful day, but he has changed the half-breed's life forever. Whether he cared or not.

Matt was sure that despite freeing him, he'd kill him without remorse if he had the chance. That demon – as well as his siblings and father – had quite the terrifying reputation. So Matt wouldn't be surprised. Not that he would care. He didn't care about much nowadays. He knew what his fate was going to be. Until then he tried to help on humans like he always did. As best as he could.

This was the path he had chosen and he didn't regret it for a second.

***

This underground club was a bit more packed than the rest Matt has been visiting for the last few months. It was probably because of the live music they promised to entertain the gathered creatures with. Yes, this wasn't just a regular underground club. It was for half-beings, angels, demons and other supernatural creatures and those who knew about the worlds under the layer of the human plane.  
  
Matt sometimes dared to venture into these clubs to gather information about his chasers and for news of both their world and the humans'. Not that many has changed in the latter lately. After the collapse of human society, crime took over in the governments and cities. That stayed like that on the crumbling streets too. Matt hated to see and feel such hunger, helplessness and fear on many. But there were many who tried to quickly adapt to the new world order, ensuring their own survival.  
  
But for now Matt tried to ease up and relax a bit over his beer while waiting for the band to start their concert. With his hoodie covering his now short curly hair and thinner face, he used his time to eavesdrop and carefully look around from his corner.

***

The demon sniffed into the air, taking a long analyzing taste of the nightclub's air. From what he sensed a small smile appeared in the corner of his lips.  
  
It's been almost a year since he felt that scent and presence. That night and the bond that was born inside him meant more to him than he dared to admit. Not that the buff man was anything similar to an extrovert... He led a very secretive life, crossing worlds and trying to merge into his surroundings.  
  
After a while his family roots always surfaced and creatures had prejudices about him...  
  
Not these guys though... The band contained various creatures and somehow none of them labeled him because of the stories spread around. He was grateful for that. Corey, as he was liked to be called, still had the flames of Hell always existing in his dark brown eyes, and he liked to hide his face behind the curtain of his long dark hair... He’s lived many long years despite looking like a young man. And until they got to this club and he felt that alluring bond and special presence, he did not want anything else just to play his beloved guitar on stage...

Matt's black and tired eyes were mostly on the move to map out the patrons in the club. He was half-listening to the conversations around him while thinking about what to do next. Where to go and how to live by. He should soon move on and find another job to earn some more money. He wasn't proud of it, but a few times he had to steal food to put something into his stomach. In the past he never had to do that. But he convinced himself that it was now part of his new life... Or rather situation because he would have rather called it existing. Not a life.  
  
There were times when he felt sorry for himself, but then always tried to focus on helping humans like before. It was the only thing that could make him feel a bit better.  
  
Now he just sipped on his cheap beer and looked towards the stage when the band was finally announced. He never heard of them, but Matt was open to new music. That was the other thing he loved the most in this shitty world.  
  
But when the band got on stage to start their show and Matt took a better look of the members, his eyes widened and his breath hitched. That demon was right the fuck there among them... _Shit_...

The demon looked deep into the tired black eyes of the angel spawn. His smile got wide and somewhat dirty as his burning gaze trapped Matt's.  
  
" _Hello... You will wait for me backstage after we finish playing_ ," he whispered in Matt's brain. Not with the attempt to control him fully, as he thought such creatures were immune to his powers of mind control. So they just started to play the songs and his eyes left the petrified being.

Matt felt the same way like in his nightmares about the demon. Not being able to move or breathe. Especially when he was spotted and he heard that voice in his head. The order under the calmness was there and the half-breed tried to fight it, but didn't seem to be able to fully do that.  
  
Swallowing hard, he stayed mostly motionless while listening to the quite awesome music. And he had to admit that the demon knew how to play his guitar. (And how to roar.) That practiced ease and professionalism surprised Matt, but he guessed the demon had long years to practice and master playing.  
  
He wanted to get up and leave, but kinda felt like glued to the spot. And it was just partly because of the demon's words. After a very long time he felt something like curiosity and not just hopelessness and resignation.  
  
Maybe that's why Matt found himself backstage some time later. _Like he was ordered_. It made him kinda pissed, but the nervousness was stronger in the confused half-breed. Was he going to finally meet his end tonight?

"Hey there, come in... Corey is waiting for you," a short bald guy just stepped next to Matt with a big smile. "We are alike. You can feel me too, right?" he asked. Indeed the bass player was a half-breed angel also and seeing the confusion on the other angel's face made him laugh more. "Come, meet the others. You know... because of what I am I can feel into creatures. Being related to guardian angels gives you such heritage. He doesn’t talk about it but I feel the bond in him for you…" he kept talking as he escorted Matt into the dressing room and introduced a half-demon drummer and a human guitarist. "Our original singer got hunted down, so as you saw, Corey took the vocals over more with me. By the way, I hope you liked the show… Oh... Paolo," he offered a hand with a hopeful smile about their music being liked by the newcomer.

With his hoodie still mostly in his pale face, Matt's eyes shone up from the shadows as he looked at the half-angel who was talking to him as openly as if he knew him for a while. It was quite surprising if not shocking. Not to mention that the fact that the band consisted of such a mixed bunch of beings was outright unheard for Matt.  
  
He simply nodded to Paolo's question about feeling what he was. The more the bald guy was talking, the more questions formed in Matt's mind, but he wasn't able to make his vocal cords work. So instead he gave the others a nod too and glimpsed down at the offered hand before a bit carefully shaking it. He wasn't used to such open kindness anymore. And what kind of bond was this Paolo guy talking about?  
  
"Nice to meet you. The show was very good..." Matt finally found his voice again as he let Paolo's hand go, but then he stopped as he could finally feel that presence. Now that they weren't surrounded by a club full of creatures, it was easier for him to sense it. Matt remembered it well from that night. And it made a shiver run down his spine.  
  
"Sorry... I should..." he whispered and like a moth drawn to the flame, he found himself heading towards the door.

"Yeah, just go. I understand," Paolo nodded with a little all-knowing giggle as the half-breed left.

***

Outside, close to the door, a medium sized trailer was parked with a dim light inside it. Corey, the demon felt the other coming closer. And all he suddenly felt made him sit down, half-way in changing his clothes and he looked inside himself.  
  
After being set free, he tried to put it all under some layers of blood of his enemies and some strong human alcohol. He knew his kind would sense the change inside him and strangely he wanted to hold onto those emerging feelings... Emotions... The warmth that spread inside him like fire from his birth world. Like now as he was sitting with only his jeans on and a tee in his hand as the tall hooded guy stepped inside...

It wasn't common for Matt to feel his heart beating in his throat like this. But the blood in his veins has started rushing the second he entered the trailer only after a moment of hesitation.  
  
He should have ran as fast and as far as he could, but a part of him was glad that he didn't... because the sight of that buff and wide half-naked body and the look of the demon was kinda worth it. If he was going to die that night, he'd at least go out with some nice visuals.

  
_Source:_ [ _KiichiChaos_ ](https://www.facebook.com/MatthewKHeafy/)

  
"What do you want from me?" Matt asked a bit hoarsely from under his hood, slightly cold hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket. He might as well cut to the chase, even if he might come off as rude. He was just… too tired to care anymore.

"Take it off," the demon said on a low grumbling voice meaning the hood. His heart was beating fast, and somehow in sync with the angel's. He let the ancient fire light up in his eyes, turning them blood red, and his power called forth the other creature's. He saw the golden shimmering glowing from under the hood and as his leather wings appeared, he couldn't help himself from taking a quiet deep breath while sensing that force and aura again.

"You freed me about a year ago. Now I ask again... Why?"

Matt was struggling with himself. He could feel his slimmer body tense up as the powerful demon's force reached his senses. He couldn't stop the shimmering as his own powers were drawn forth. Still, his focus mostly stayed on not letting it fully overwhelm him and keep his wings hidden…  
  
But he allowed himself to lift a slender hand to slowly pull his hoodie off, revealing his adorably big ears, by then curly short hair and a pair of glowing eyes. Like with most half-breeds, the usual color of the eyes mixed with the glowing. In Matt's case it was black and a mixture of gold and silver as he looked up.  
  
"Why does it matter to you? You're free. That's what should matter to you. Just... forget it. Forget me and let me go. I'll only bring trouble on your head. And then what was the point?" he half-asked, but didn't say what he meant.

"Spread your wings... I want to see you as you are," Corey said not leaving the mesmerizing eyes. "You did not answer me. But to make you see I'm a gentleman... It matters because you affected me and my powers. I know you can feel it also. Now again… Why? And what trouble are you in?"

After a few stubborn moments of just staring at the red-eyed figure, Matt forced himself to tear his eyes away from that burning and powerful look to drop them on the old carpet of the trailer. He spotted a few empty bottles and beer cans scattered around, but he ignored them as he kept trying to fight that force.  
  
"I don't understand why or how. I merely let you free to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. And my troubles are none of your concern," he added. If there would've been fire behind his words, they would've come out rude, but now they were more like a resigned whisper. He knew he was avoiding the real answers and guessed he was playing with fire. Literally... It was probably just a matter of time until he was ripped into shreds and being consumed like in his dreams or left to rot in some ditch. So why bother?

The demon tipped his head a bit to the side and looked at the stubborn creature from a different angle. Dropping the poor tee that he’s been holding till then, he stood up. In all his half-naked glory with a straight back, combat boots and black tight jeans, and spread his black leather wings. His eyes began glowing even more as his handsome face showed more from under his long hair.

"Spread. Your. Wings. Angel spawn!" he used his power and could see that the tired out creature trembled from the force. "I don't want to hurt you... I was searching for you... Because of... you. I ended up captured because I felt allured to you… Your aura and being. And I felt that... you felt the same... I could feel it.... I want to be sure…" Corey said on a low honest voice, making Matt feel he meant every word. Even opened up himself to let the angel feel him and his messed up emotions that chased him after the tall shaking man.

The other being swallowed hard, a few sweat drops forming on his temples as he tried not to shake apart and drop on his knees from that burning force. He was clearly hanging onto the last thread. If he was shocked before, now he was even more confused from what the demon revealed with both his words and being.  
  
Behind being floored by just how much stronger he was, the half-breed could finally sense some familiar confused feelings. Like what he had deep inside ever since that fateful day...  
  
"It's not possible. It can't be... Can't get this far from what I used to be..." he mumbled on a defeated tone and as his knees buckled, he went down on one, leaning on his hands for support and ran out of the last of his strengths.  
  
His big feathery wings finally materialized to spread behind the half-kneeling creature. But it became evident from a glimpse that something wasn't right with the shade and their look.  
  
Matt slowly looked up at the gorgeous and at the same time intimidating man with sad defeated glowing eyes. "Happy now?"

"Just as I felt…" Corey whispered back with Matt’s sadness reflecting in his red eyes. "You’re fighting against it…" he added lowering his eyes with a touch of defeat and disappointment in his deep voice.  
  
The creature before him did as he was told, obeyed like everyone else to him. Deep down behind heavy locks, his heart faintly hoped for something else...

"Your feathers are faded and shedding... You're undernourished and weak," he stated. Then knelt half-way down like Matt and gathered the slim figure into his strong arms and wings, holding back the rush of feelings and trembling he felt from the touch as he was taking the angel into the big soft bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What did you expect? You're a full-blooded demon and I'm a half-angel..." Matt frowned, not completely understanding why he saw sadness and disappointment on the demon. He should fight it too, no? Even more so because of who Corey was...  
  
But those thoughts were interrupted when he found himself being lifted up by the strong arms as if he was as feather-light as his own feathers that were swirling on the floor from the draft their movements made.  
  
"What are you doing? Put me down. I'm dying, not handicapped..." he bristled up, half-trying to get out from the embrace, but he had to admit at least to himself that it felt kinda nice... "Or you thought helping you won't have its consequences?"

"I said I was looking for you... I know all that. And why it is so bad," Corey said low and got his guards up again. Laying the angel breed down, he looked into the golden glow with a last touch of hope. A long searching look...  
  
"You really don't know, right? Refuse everything of what formed between...." he cut himself off. He would just sound stupid and let his emotions surface and sensed by beings he wanted to hide from.  
  
With a painful deep sigh he accepted things. Or he at least decided on that. Still... he wanted to heal and help the stubborn guy lying in his bed and looking up at him with an annoyed frown. "I’ll heal you... At least for this once... Accept it and be open for it," and with that Corey leaned down and kissed Matt’s pretty lips, filling it with the emotions of their strange but existing bond to share his energies with the weak creature, touching and caressing the pale face and neck.

Matt wanted to protest or at least say something else like he didn't need that, but it would have been a lie. And he still lied only if it was necessary. What shut him up was the weight of the half-naked wide body over him and the lightning-like electric charge that rushed through him the second their lips touched.  
  
He could feel them clearly. The demon's energies and even some of his swirling feelings. They more or less matched Matt's, but the strong sensation of being kissed and caressed slowly surely made thinking difficult.  
  
It was as if his body... no, his whole being was thirsting for Corey. Or maybe for his powers and energies... Only a few seconds like this already made a difference.  
  
Matt felt less dizzy from weakness and ever so slowly he began responding to the kisses while his slim body began trembling from a different reason while it was absorbing the burning energies... Which maybe warmed Matt's empty heart too a bit.

Feeling Matt kiss him back made the demon let out a weak sigh and a small growl as he deepened the kiss. After almost a year of searching, even after seeing that Matt is fighting the bond, he felt his being open up to show the angel his true self. Without even being able to hold back anything, his strong power merged their beings even closer as Matt accepted his energies and closeness.  
  
The demon could feel it clear how much the weak creature was feeding on his force, and how Matt melted away as for those moments he could not deny the hunger his core had for Corey.  
  
The bigger man turned onto his back and pulled the slim body on top of him, running his big hands along the long back and narrow hips again and again. His body was pressed to the other one's and he felt high from just the returned passionate kisses.

It was so fucking crazy in Matt's opinion. Here he was rolling on top of a demon (and not any kind of demon!) in bed. And not to fight him but to kiss him and try to get even closer to him. He was melting in the heat of the kisses and under the blanket of warm energies that wrapped around him and were feeding his thirsting being as if he was something precious.  
  
But he wasn't. He failed and betrayed everything and everyone for... for this demon.  
  
But in that moment as Corey moaned into their kiss and made his powers pulse through Matt's already healing body, the half-breed couldn't mind it. He was... under a spell for sure, because he was growing hard against one of the thick muscular thighs. And it felt just as good as absorbing part of those powers to get stronger. It was such a heady feeling that Matt felt like being drunk. And he... slowly started to want more as his slender fingers brushed against a hardened nipple.

Corey pulled back from the sweet lips and moaned with a hard tremble from the touch of Matt's fingers. Head dropped back and showing his fangs, he slid one hand under Matt's tee to touch the goose-bumped back while rubbing his thigh against the hardness he felt between the half-breed’s legs.  
  
"I'm glad you’re feeling better..." he raised his lust-filled eyes at Matt with a different fire burning wild in them for the angel.  
  
He felt the thoughts and slight regret in Matt, giving up all for him... "Don't thirst anymore... You got me… Now take what you need. I know you want it… Your rightful price for what you went through. Take me... What you need…" Corey half-growled half-moaned, drunk from all the emotions taking over him and connecting him with the half-breed's being. Not waiting for Matt to say anything, he pulled him close again by his nape and continued to kiss and caress the back and feathery wing of the body on top of him.

True to the demon's words, Matt felt somewhat better. Even his skin didn't look so gray and pale. There was some rosy color on his cheeks as he shuddered from the warm touches on his back and his wings felt less heavy. Even the shedding of the feathers seemed to slow down if not stop – for now.  
  
He was feeling less cold, as if the Hell Fire managed to warm him up, but it only confused him more. Yes, there was something between the two of them, but Matt didn't understand. Just like he didn't understand why one of the powerful sons of Lucifer himself would say such things to him and practically surrender himself to a weak half-angel so... willingly, so to say.  
  
Still, Matt felt himself moan from the friction on his cock that's been neglected for so long and he just... wanted to feel more of that warm skin against his. To stop shivering and finally feel warm after losing his grace and own warmth.  
  
He didn't want to think anymore, so for once he gave reins to his instincts, knowing that maybe this was going to be the last time in his life when he can get intimate with someone, and tossed his leather jacket on the slightly messy floor, his hoodie and worn tee following soon after.  
  
He looked skinny compared to the buff man, but his pale tattoo-free skin still looked inviting and some muscles were showing as he reached for the buckle on Corey's belt to get him naked...

The demon didn't say another word. Only was lying there and panted while Matt did as he wanted with him. Seeing and feeling that he finally gave in to the mating bond made Corey moan and sigh with lust, his eyes feasting on the slim toned man.  
  
He felt the urging inside him to be one with that creature. But in his case acceptance happened way earlier. There was no confusion in his mind and feelings about what his instincts wanted. There was the big why, but his kind was more of the ‘following senses and urges’ one than to trouble themselves with such things as much as the angel breeds do.  
  
After such a long time the creature that messed his being up was there, on top of him and getting his impatient hardness out of his jeans... He wanted to live this to the fullest. Feel where all those feelings will lead them… His hands stroked the long thighs as Matt was sitting on him and the ancient desire reflected in the golden eyes.

Forbidding himself to think at all, Matt was breathing a bit shallower as he soon got them both fully undressed. It was crazy what he was doing but was too tired to keep fighting it. He finally felt less drained and warmer and for a short while he wanted to enjoy the warmth of the body underneath. Even if it was coming from a demon of Hell.  
  
Straddling Corey again, he lined their hard cocks up, taking a glimpse of how the thicker one rubbed against him in the grip of his slender and long fingers. With his other hand he took one of Corey's and while giving room for his deep desires, he began sucking on a couple of the thicker fingers, hips grinding against the warm groin.  
  
He had to admit that as sinful as this was, it was also hot as fuck. Maybe that's why he soon led those spit-slick fingers to his small ass, making them rub and push against his opening, signaling what he wanted while he leaned down for a more passionate kiss, giving in to the pull.

That's how long Corey could hold back... He wrapped one arm around the lean body on him and sat up. Returning the more wild and urging kisses, his fingers finding their way inside the trembling body, as he was guided.  
  
Huffing and moaning as he felt the boney fingers sliding on his dripping flesh, he moved his hips in sync to rub against that long and oh so desired cock. He couldn't remember that in his long life he would have felt anything that swiped him so much away like the pull to be one with this stubborn guy on top of him.  
  
His thick fingers were slowly easing up the tight hole as the fire between them rose higher. Matt accepting and wanting him moving more chords in his very core...

Matt was scared to let himself analyze what his thirsty being could feel from the aroused demon under him, so he focused on what he was doing and feeling as he let Corey sit up and felt the thick fingers loosening him up. It was intense and Matt loved it. From his reactions and satisfied groan it was clear that this was far from his first time with a man and he got more and more determined to take what he wanted and needed. Maybe it made him selfish and sin even more, but in that moment as he began fucking himself on the demon's fingers, he didn't give a damn. It felt just too good to stop now or think of the fact that all the huffing and growling of the buff demon was making him leak more pre-cum and ram his ass down harder.  
  
Then he couldn't wait any longer. Stopping the needy kiss, he reached back to stop the demon's hand too and lifted his ass, spitting in his own palm to smear it along with the fluids on Corey's impressive cock. Grabbing a shoulder, a panting Matt positioned the wide tip against his hole and throwing his head back, he began his descend on it, moans of pleasure-pain rolling off his cute lips.

The demon lost his disguise for a few seconds as his body became one with the angel's. His eyes flamed up red, four fangs showed as his head bent back and a guttural growl escaped his dark soul. His claws dug into the pale skin and his black leather wings materialized around him.  
  
His nature dictated to pull the shaking figure fully down onto his rock-hard shaft, coaxing more moans from the fragile figure as their eyes met again.

There was no denying it… That look was just breathtaking – and maybe a bit intimidating too. Matt has never seen or felt a demon so lost in pleasure. Especially not from this close.

As the shadow of the dark leather-wings fell onto the slightly glowing face of Matt, he was rammed fully down on the hard dick, making him cry out from the intense feeling. It only pushed Matt deeper into his own lust. Maybe that’s why he found himself staring back into the red demon eyes with awakening longing. For something more.

It definitely was beyond giving into the urge to touch the demon some more and Matt found himself sliding his slim yet toned arms around Corey’s neck to get even closer and at the same time dig his nails into the warm back. His own hips began rolling back and forth and in circles to loosen himself up faster. Frankly… what he seemed to feel and see in Corey made him somewhat confused and he didn’t know what to do with it – yet. But like his energies, it was warming the half-breed just as much, even if he barely allowed admitting that to himself.

Maybe to temporarily wipe his own confusion and the last of the resistance away in him, Matt gave into his instincts. He fisted a hand in the long hair and quite literally attacked the plump lips for more kisses, his own passion getting more loose too as he began his ride on that awesome cock.

The strong arms and the demon wings wrapped around Matt. Corey kissed him back. He couldn't hold back anything anymore and all his lust and longing channeled into the deep passionate kiss.  
  
As much as the angel was still thinking, the demon lost all connections with the rational side of his being. He just wanted to feel all of it. How Matt was getting stronger from his dark energies, how he took control over his warm body and whole being and the strong high-ranked pure-blooded demon submitted to the half-breed. The message was clear from the feelings he let Matt sense, and to underline it, small whimpers escaped him louder and louder as he laid back and let Matt physically conquer him too.

It was mind-blowing, really. And confusing as fuck for Matt, but he found himself doing exactly that. Taking over the whimpering beast under him while basking in both the power he felt he had over the demon in that moment, and the dark energies he was sucking away to heal somewhat.  
  
And it was working as he finally didn't feel like on the brink of collapsing. No. No he was working them both towards the edge of something much better with his small firm butt moving up and down on Corey's shaft. His own wings were trembling in the embrace of the leather-wings and Matt found himself digging his nails into the slightly hairy chest as he was pinning Corey down against the bed with his hands.  
  
There was nothing romantic or tender in his moves anymore. It was rough male fucking by then. Maybe even mating. Matt didn't care in that moment because it just felt so damn good that his own louder and louder moans were joining Corey's. It probably tipped off everyone by then what they were doing.  
  
As Matt was taking what he needed, his glowing (and wild eyes) found the red ones again, his pale skin glistening from a light sheen of sweat as he looked down at the demon. "Jerk me! Nearly there..." he panted hoarsely yet strict and demanding.

Corey did as was ordered at once and without thinking. If he helps Matt get what he needs, he also will get what he was aching for...  
  
His hips moved up faster and deeper into the no longer cold and stiff body that was so much in sync with him and literally drained his own body from all that he could give.  
  
For only a split second the old tales about their beings and bonds and mating flashed through his mind... Followed by the bitter taste of how Matt was denying it...  
  
He rather just twisted his strong fingers around the long meat, jerking Matt hard and getting them both close to their release, and kept following his emotions – while he allowed himself to...

By then there was only one thing on the slender man's mind. Taking them both over the edge. He could feel it that Corey was very close by then too and his own moves that met the other being's got rougher and more demanding. In that moment he wanted it all. Every needy move showed that from the deep urging moans to the tightening of his ass around the slick and fucking perfect dick in him.  
  
He couldn't stop from opening up to the demon. Not with so much of his energies warming his being, devouring his resistance in the chase for their pleasure.  
  
"Now! Fucking..." he began, but suddenly that heavenly white bliss wiped everything away. It's been so long that he could feel it so intensely that while his body was jerking and cumming onto Corey, he let himself get fully lost in it.

Finally Corey could feel it... Matt giving in and opening up to his energies more. Letting their beings merge together and push them into the white flames, making the creature of the dark melt away.  
  
The pulsing muscles of the angel milked out every drop of the demon seed. Corey could feel only the wholesome emotions rushing over him and wiping all his consciousness away and taking Matt with him into the depth of their bond. And with that also making the other man facing the fact what kind of a connection formed between them, and now strengthened with their mating...  
  
But as the flames ebbed down, Corey opened his eyes and the words spoken between them, and their Earthly situation all came back. So he just pressed his lips together and watched the angel also coming down from his orgasmic high.

***

Right after the last drop of his cum was squeezed out onto the panting demon and his ass was getting filled, he could feel it clearly. Corey was telling him the truth Matt maybe knew himself too deep down. The bond existed.  
  
But as fast as he came to feel it, the connection was fading just as quickly as this time Corey pulled back mentally and spiritually from Matt. It kinda shouldn't have left the half-breed feel a bit empty and bad. He should've been relieved that Corey wasn't pushing him or anything. After all he was a demon...  
  
Coming down from his high, Matt licked his dry lips and swallowed hard, trying to moisture his throat. Then with feeling a bit at a loss, he moved to let the softening cock slip free of him. Without a word he cleaned them up with some tissues before dropping on his back next to Corey. He had no fucking idea how to react, what to feel or what to say...

The demon closed his eyes and just let himself memorize everything that happened.  
  
"We have to get dressed and move along with the band. You won't die... I'm glad about that... It's more easy to hide while touring." he said on a matter of fact tone and a bit closed up as he sat up. His demon features changed back to look like a human again, and as he stood up to pull his jeans up, his wings slowly vanished as well.  
  
The passionate wild fire he was sharing with Matt was nowhere. Just a touch of sadness in his dark eyes as he looked down at Matt. "I will drive. Eat from the fridge and rest. Magic protects this van, you are safe..." he said. "And I am here to feed your energies and protect you if needed…" he added a little lower and maybe even blushed a little. He didn't know how to do this all...  
  
Of course he imagined it before, but things turned out differently. At least he found Matt and just in time to not let him slip away into the void... After a long silent gaze, he turned around and pulled that black tee on and sat behind the wheel to start the engine.

Like in the last year or so, Matt did what he grew to do: stay silent and simply stare back at the buff demon. His own angelic features were fading now too. His big wings vanished and the glowing of his skin and eyes ebbed down too, making him appear as human. But his skin looked visibly better and all in all he felt physically better too. Less drained from the loss of energy.  
  
Turning away with a simple nod, he looked into himself, trying to come to terms with what just happened. He "mated" with a demon. With one of the sons of Lucifer of all. It was... seriously fucked up in Matt's mind, even if he knew that he would've faded for good if the demon decided not to feed him a part of his energies. And fuck... those energies were... "delicious" and literally warmed Matt's being up. He'd never felt anything like that before and yeah... maybe he was a bit afraid that soon he would get hooked on the dark demon essence if he wanted to survive. He didn't like the idea of being so dependent on this guy. Or the fact that now he felt a stronger pull towards the closed up figure behind the wheel.  
  
As the van started moving under him, Matt sighed and sat up to put on his clothes and get some water and a wrapped up sandwich from the fridge. He was starving now for food after their... physical exercises.  
  
Once nearly half of his sandwich was gone, he raised his eyes to Corey’s back. "I guess... I'm staying with you then? You know... you don't have to do that. I didn't save you to become a burden to you," he said quietly and a bit sad too as he lowered the sandwich onto his lap as he was sitting on the edge of the bed, just staring ahead of him.

The demon's dark soul was heavy also, but he was used to hardening up on the outside to protect himself.  
  
"You know I have to. And not for you saving me before. I hoped you... Dunno... would get some of it after we…" he mumbled the end and turned the vehicle to the right, probably more suddenly and aggressively than it was necessary. After all… they were hiding and no need for any attention because of his reckless driving… "I just have to. It took me a lot to search myself and accept as well. But my kind is probably more into free thinking and free... feeling… I don't know the real reason behind it all either, but I don't have to," Corey said after a little more of his cool calmness returned. Even looked back and gave a small smile to the man sitting on his bed looking more and more devastated by everything. "I know it's the end of the world... But it will be okay…"

Matt felt grateful for that small smile and the encouraging words. Those were the first for a very long time for the loner half-breed. Hesitating for a moment while Corey looked back at the road, Matt finally answered.  
  
"Thank you... And... I can feel it too... stronger now that we..." Matt trailed off similarly like Corey did. Staring at his half-eaten sandwich, he sighed again. "Then you went through the same thing I am now. This is a huge and important change... Please, give me some time to digest it. I've been on the run for so long... I want to think this through with a clear head. At the moment I'm... too under your... influence thanks to your energies in me..." he said then took a few last bites to make the sandwich vanish. He washed it down with some more water and laid back in the bed, pulling a blanket over him, as if trying to hide.  
  
Maybe that was a cowardly thing to do, but Matt was also still exhausted. If this van was protected by magic as Corey said – and Matt could now kinda feel it too – then it meant he could finally sleep less on alert. Maybe after grabbing a few hours of decent sleep he would see things from a different light...

Corey just nodded. As he said before, his kind accepted things easier. And maybe that's why got… hurt more easily and act out on a rush of emotions, too. Typical demon behavior.  
  
But as he was no typical demon, nor coming from such ancestors, he rather just closed up. "Try to sleep some. You are safe here, and I can look out for you," he said just answering Matt's thoughts. He could use some time to sort things out inside him also. Even the rain started to pour. The type of slow barely falling rain that doesn't require an umbrella but makes the dawn sky dark grey and sad, cooling the air down and slowly but surely soaking into everything like a virus... Yes, Corey's thoughts went into that dark place, and he knew for sure it was also influenced by the angel spawn’s messed up thoughts as Matt fell asleep.

"Fucking sky is crying for us, honey... The brothers are weeping in sorrow..." he mumbled with a little bitter chuckle. "Sorry grandpa..." he added and turned the radio on at a low volume just smiling as he felt how deep and suddenly Matt dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The van was still under Matt the next time he opened his black eyes. For a moment he had no idea where he was, but then he remembered and also felt it a bit what they'd done with the demon.  
  
"Corey...?" Matt sat up, the blanket falling off his clothed upper body as he did so. But he was alone.  
  
He needed a few minutes to pull himself together. Meanwhile as his mind started to work, he began thinking about how to do this. Obviously the awkwardness was thick between him and Corey and probably will be for a while too. Or at least until Matt accepts the fact that they are bonded. Because yeah, the half-breed could feel that connection even in that moment. And it was kinda pulling him towards Corey to get more of his energies...  
  
But was Matt going to be able to accept this and becoming so co-dependent in order not to fade away for what he'd done?  
  
He made peace with dying, but now that the demon prince waltzed back into his life, things got more complicated than ever. But maybe Corey was right and Matt was overthinking and overanalyzing this. Maybe he should just... try to go with the flow for once and see how things would turn out. After all, Corey was a very strong demon who could keep him safe and sticking around him could give Matt protection and feel less burdened by what he's been dealing with in the last year.  
  
With that thought and also reminding himself to be patient with himself too, Matt put on his hoodie too and left the van in search of the others.

Corey felt exactly when Matt called his name in the van. It made his heart throb hard and the edge of his lips pull into a small smile. He was already talking things over with the club's owner about the show they will play that night.  
  
It was better to busy himself with practical things. The ever so nosy Paolo already gave him some of his usual dirty jokes and dirty glances… And humans think so highly of guardian angels... They surely never met the very one track minded half-breed...  
  
So far the bald guy more or less spared him from his brilliant humor. Mostly because of who he was and also for usually keeping a cold distance. But Matt’s arrival and their mating messed that up also. Oh well… Corey guessed he also would change a bit anyway from the bond and how they were acting on it.  
  
After the talk he decided to go look around in the club. It was better to give space to Matt and let him meet up and get to know the others he will now share his life with. Come to think of it, the angel suddenly did have a lot on his plate. Not just Corey, but the rest of the band and the touring life… Well, Paolo would surely help another angelic brother, Corey was sure…

With his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, Matt walked into backstage. But instead of following that pull he felt from the center of his chest and meant the bond to Corey, he rather decided to find the other guys. After all, he should get to know them a bit, because it looked like he was going to stay around for a while.  
  
At least he looked less alarmingly sickly. Now he was just pale and quiet as he walked around a bit until he heard the others in a common room joking around and stuff. Heading that way he stopped in the door, the conversations and laughter dying down quickly. It made Matt feel a bit nervous as he felt the curious eyes on him. He felt out of place, of course.  
  
"Hi... Can I join you? I don't really know what to do now," he said on his polite deep voice, sounding a bit lost too.

"Of course. Come in and have coffee with us. Our all-mighty leader always takes good care of us," Paolo stood up at once and invited Matt in with only a pinch of dirty undertone and giggle. "We should practice, though... Maybe you can join Joe on the guitar, you look way much better now after... the first night..." the bald guy giggled and the half-demon drummer, Brent joined in. The mentioned human, Joe only blushed and bit his lip to not laugh.  
  
"Sorry about that, though. We are like silly stray puppies the king collected along the way. I promise that we all are harmless," he added and pulled out a chair for Matt next to the table.

"Coffee sounds heavenly..." he said then right away snorted on the irony, but moved to make himself a strong cup then sit down onto the offered chair. "Thanks..." Matt added. He appreciated it since the guys could have been absolute jerks about this new situation, but instead they were welcoming.  
  
That didn't mean though that the black eyes of Matt didn't keep watching and sizing them up while sipping from his coffee. It was still strange for him how mixed this band was. But he guessed it was just one of the many things he'll have to get used to in his new... situation.  
  
Trying to fight the slight coloring of his cheeks and big ears, Matt didn't comment on the looking better part. He knew it was true and also probably everyone here was clear with what he and Corey did in order to look and feel better. Matt just hoped it would last for a while before they'll have to repeat it. Not that he didn't enjoy their fuck, but everything was changing around him fast again and he would need some time to adjust to that.  
  
"How did you know that I play guitar too?" he lightly frowned at Paolo after finishing his coffee. He thought that he was more than careful to stay hidden. Was it possible that the guardian angel spied on him or something? Matt wouldn't be so surprised though as he knew Paolo's kind came with strong and many skills.

"Honey... It is written all over you!" Paolo laughed with a little wink. "I know things. And don't worry really. As I said we are just some strays Corey picked up and helped out. To be totally honest with you I was trying really hard to repay him.... But not all angels are his type as we both know…" he even nudged the side of Matt.  
  
Paolo was a fun, loving and indeed very naughty guy. And wanted to make the best of the new situation with Matt finally around.  
  
The others laughed and Brent added to it too. "Yeah, the king freed me from some human cultists. You see, they summoned my father and made him breed with one of them. And they kept me to show off that their faith was real and such creatures exist. I never knew my kind or lived outside a magic cage. I can say I'm his oldest puppy," Brent laughed. He was kinda short, like Paolo, with a round head and short dark hair and beard, and the tip of his horns were always showing. He never fully learned how to change his look. As if knowing that it was his weakness, he ran his palm through his clipped hair and horns. "He taught me a lot... How to hide my wings and appear more human to blend in. And Paolo just knows things. Only the king can somewhat hide from his senses."

Frankly, Matt was surprised by how Corey seemed to be a quite decent guy. Saving all these "strays" as they called themselves again instead of leaving them in their shitty situation was something Matt was struggling with to imagine. All his life he's been taught that demons are bad and ruthless and would kill him on sight. But now... now the more he was learning about Corey on his own and from these stories, he wasn't that sure about it anymore.  
  
After all, the demon prince has been clearly looking for him for nearly a year and also helped him get better without hesitation. Clearly, Matt had to change his views on at least Corey if not all his kind...  
  
"It was very... kind of him to help you all..." he added, only raising a brow to Paolo's implications. Focusing a bit more on the angel, Matt thought he felt something there, but he wasn't sure just yet.  
  
"I'm sorry about your past, Brent. How about you two..." he looked first at Joe then at Paolo. "How did you two end up here?"  
  
The guitarist got up to fetch a guitar for Matt while shrugging. "I was living an ordinary human life until one day a lower demon decided to wreak havoc in my body when I was on my way home from a party. I had no idea what was happening to me as I had no idea the supernatural world existed. The demon put his hooks in my soul and possessed me, turning me out of myself, so to say..." he said as he sat back and picked up his own guitar, starting to tune it. "The king was the one who separated it from me and sent it back to Hell. I've been sticking around ever since, trying to pay my dept. It wasn't long ago though. I've got here a few months before you, actually," Joe smirked up at Matt.

"Yeah we keep calling him kiddo," Paolo chimed in with his usual giggle too. " He is human, but we forgive that to him, as he keeps learning."  
  
"Yes, and I am grateful for that. You see... while I was possessed and controlled by that demon, I've killed all my friends and family. So have no one really by now just these guys and the mixed world," Joe added. "But he leads a much more interesting life," he nodded his head back to Paolo.  
  
"Yeah... You can say that... My mother fell in love with her human to be guarded. And leaped down for him. Even so, I turned out as I am, and my human father couldn't accept the truth. Or was just a scumbag... Anyway, he left my fallen mother who was blaming all on me. And missed being up there. So she sold me to a demon hooker house to get back her powers. It wasn't that bad as it sounds. With my skills of feeling into people I had an advantage in those situations and had many nicely paying guests. Also a guardian angel's hug sooths the soul, so I was a famous whore," Paolo laughed. "Then greed found me and I owned a net of drug trafficking between the worlds and of course got on the bad side of demon and human dealer clans. I was about to flee. But got followed and shot with silver bullets and collapsed right next to the highway where the king drove by with Brent. The rest is history."

Matt was listening in silence, glimpsing up time after time while tuning the sweet guitar he got from Joe. He had to admit that he did that with fascination as all their stories were intriguing and dark. It also felt good that they opened up this much, but it meant that they probably expected the same from him.  
  
Swallowing hard, he hummed and nodded to the others. "Thanks for sharing your stories. I guess it's my turn now, huh?"  
  
"No pressure, but yeah," Brent chuckled with a playful look in his eyes, the others making agreeing sounds. Matt could even feel how Paolo was trying to take a deeper peek into his closed up self, but his guards were up.  
  
"Very well then..." the half-angel sighed giving in, but there was a small smile in the corner of his cutely shaped lips that got back some of its healthy color. "My mother was human and Japanese. That I know for sure as I was raised by her until I was around ten. She then died from a heart failure one day. I already knew that I wasn't the average human kid and that I had angel blood in me as she tried to prepare me the best she could. That's why I wandered around in alleys of the clubs and places where half-breed angels liked to hang out. I have no idea who my father is, though. But luckily a few half-breeds took me in and raised and trained me as much as they could. I stuck with that group for a long while. Up until last year when they managed to capture Corey. Then I freed him and fell from His graces and been on the run from that group ever since," he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. He wasn't the kind to complain about his life or situation.

"Oh..." Paolo said with a frown from what he felt from Matt. "You really don't know what you are and why things happen... I'm so sorry…" he patted Matt's back in a consoling manner.  
  
Corey walked in just then, giving a deep look to the guardian. "It's okay that way, Goldie. All is set up for the show. We can use two rooms upstairs, so you prima donnas can wash up and sleep in a bed till nightfall. We are still in hiding," he said walking past them and helping himself to a cup of coffee. As the saying goes… black as some souls...  
  
Brent was on his feet at once and hurried after Corey, talking some songs over with him as the high demon walked back. And rested a soft gaze on Matt's face. In contrast with the closed up and rather cold look on his face.  
  
"Can you read music sheets, Matt? If you’re feeling better and up to it, you can play with us. Brent would like to teach you some songs…"

Matt was about to ask Paolo what he meant about him not knowing what he was when the question died on his tongue. He could already feel Corey getting close and yes, the next second he walked in. Rendering Matt silent not just because of his presence, but because he wanted to watch how the little group acted around the high demon. To see if he felt things right. He believed he will have time to ask his questions later.  
  
Corey was completely different from what he saw from him last night. He was closed up, radiated power and calmness... and also dominance. The complete opposite from what Corey let Matt do to him... That was even more confusing for the newcomer.  
  
Matt noticed how all of them looked at Corey admiringly and with respect. Paolo even more so. Like with... love or something. At least that's what the half-angel felt on his fellow "half-brother".  
  
Turning his attention back to the now softer look on the handsome bearded face, Matt met Corey's searching look. "Yes, I can. I can also sing a bit if needed. Don't want to be a freeloader on your necks. I'd like to help and learn the songs," here he nodded to Brent and Joe gratefully.

"You're no bother to any of us. And we can always use more ideas from creative beings. I'm glad you’d like to play with us. Brent and Joe can tell you about our style and things like that. Brent has been by my side the longest and Joe is the best trained musician. And be careful with Paolo," he raised a warning brow at said bass player who faked that he was offended, and it actually made the rough-looking demon smile a little.  
  
"Okay, ladies. Here are the keys. I go and take a shower and lay down, Brent you've been driving all night also. Please rest enough," he added talking on a low calm and rather nice sounding voice, giving a kind look to the half-demon and looked over them all as he handed them the keys.  
  
He kept his guards up and distance and cool behavior. But was also caring towards his small family of people he cared for. "You will be in my room,” he said to Matt. “Have fun guys. Sound check at 20:00 tonight on stage," and with that he left.  
  
Corey already could feel slight changes in him. Like... how he had to pay more attention to keep his cold surface. And how he was longing even more than before to become the angel spawn's. Frankly, it was much worse than before they found Matt…  
  
But he was also tired, and after washing up and changing to his true self, he laid down as naked and wet as he was on his stomach and hugging the pillow dozed off fast.

"Thank you," Matt nodded when Corey was already on his way out of the room, not sure if he heard him or not, but probably did.  
  
Then it was time for practicing. Matt had no idea that playing again would ground him so much. He also already knew the style of the band after hearing them play on stage the night before. Man, it felt like it's been a lifetime ago...  
  
He also liked how Joe was teaching him the songs. Matt knew his abilities as a guitar player and was sure that in a week or so he'd be able to play with them on stage if they wanted him. They agreed that they would try him out the following day for the singing part to see if he would be a match for Corey's voice.  
  
From the looks Matt got from Paolo, he had a feeling that they would probably fit in that regard too. And speaking of the guardian angel... Once the practice was over and Joe and Brent already left, Matt helped Paolo pack up a bit.  
  
"I see Corey is well-respected and loved by all of you. It's something I didn't expect, to be honest..." he started then after putting his guitar back on its stand with a nice tired tingling in his fingers, he looked up at the bald man. "You seem to love him even more... So... can I ask what's up with that? I just... want to see clearly..." he decided not to beat around the bush but be straightforward with the other half-angel.

Paolo looked at Matt long and gave in with a sigh.  
  
"Yes, I actually do love him, with the meaning of that human ‘romantic love’ term. You see... I want to be honest with you too. He saved me and yes, I kinda fell for him. Tried to get close to him... And even been messing around a bit with him... Never like... actually mated or fucked. But the making out drunk and other things let me feel under his cold surface and I’ve learned he has a bond and was longing for you. And I respect that. I really do even if it hurts a little. After that never even shared a kiss with him, I swear Matt. I wanted to stay under his protection and close to him. So I told him I’ll help to find you. You haven’t been taught how you should be… The king and you are not that much different. Just remember who his father is… Even supernatural genes work strangely," Paolo said and smiled reassuringly at Matt. "Nothing happens without a reason."

Well, that certainly gave Matt more to think about. "Yeah, I agree. And... I guess I'm sorry?" he chuckled a bit although they both knew it wasn't Corey's or Matt's fault that the bond was there. Still, Matt felt a bit bad for causing pain to someone without him even knowing... Well... he was probably doing the same to Corey too with fighting that bond of which he now had hard proof of. He should really start to try and accept it, it seems...  
  
Frankly, Matt couldn't decide how to feel about what was revealed to him about Corey and Paolo messing around. It was... both an intriguing thing to picture – kinda hot too – and it also made him feel a bit... jealous? What the fuck...? He should really make up his mind, right?  
  
"I believe you... That you respected the bond and all... I'm sure it isn't easy with the way you... feel for him..." Matt eyed the short bald guy a bit longer than necessary. "It shows to me that you're noble, so to say," he smiled a bit more relaxed. "Sorry, frankly I'm a mess on the inside with all these new feelings and whatnot..." he blushed a bit. Yeah, he could definitely picture Paolo with Corey. The guardian angel was handsome and had a nice presence.

"Yeah... And your imagination goes to places… Hmm… Nice..." Paolo giggled. "Not to worry, honey. It's all good. Thanks for your kind words. I suggest you go rest a little and maybe talk with the King too. He is just... protective over himself and don't want anyone to sense his powers easily. I go doze off a bit too," he smiled reassuring at Matt and walked out from the dressing room with him to head upstairs to the rooms.

Needless to say, even the tips of his big ears were burning from the blush that was caused being caught on what he was thinking. "Please, don't look into me like that..." he murmured on their way upstairs, trying to ignore the heartfelt laugh he got for that.  
  
And yes, Corey's protectiveness over himself was just as clear as the way he seemed to be in control of the group whenever he was with them. It was something Matt should probably address once he stopped being a coward and actually enters the room and stops just standing in front of the door after saying goodbye to Paolo.

***

"You're an idiot..." he mumbled to himself and entered the half-lit room as quietly as he could. That resulted in Matt freezing to the spot once he locked the door behind him. Not because of any danger... Okay, maybe there was some danger in it, because the sight was... just hot as fuck...  
  
The completely naked demon was still sleeping on his tummy, exposing a strong line of back with demon wings stretched out on the bed, a mouthwatering ass and strong thighs and Matt also noticed Corey's horns were visible too.  
  
Matt should've been feeling completely different feelings, not... lust which slammed into his guts as if he was punched in the stomach. The slight grumbling huffing somehow making this scene cute too.  
  
_I'm so fucked up_ , Matt thought to himself and forced himself to finally move closer quietly, ignoring how he was growing half-hard and hungry. Instead he tried not to fight that pull for a change as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He couldn't stop himself from running the tips of his bony fingers gently along the soft leather of the wing next to him. It was so warm.

A low purr-like grumble was the reward to Matt for touching the sleeping demon. Corey even smiled and turned his head, still half-asleep and with closed eyes. His smile was showing his fangs even more. The upper ones were peeking out onto the top of his full sensual bottom lip just a tiny bit. His black horns were curved and about two inches long or so...  
  
He kept purring low as he slowly opened his red irises and locked his gaze with the golden glow that started to be visible in Matt's eyes from his power.  
  
"You okay?" Corey asked the angel and the coldness was nowhere in him now that Matt was close and touching him and thinking about... those things...  
  
"You will make me blush…" he added and really, some color flushed his cheeks as he felt Matt admiring him. He caressed his long hair out of his face and stroked along the slim arm. "You're hungry…"

Drinking in the sight with the red glowing eyes and cute fangs and all... Matt could already feel it. A surge of Corey's powers rushed towards him and his hungry being devoured it sucking it inside him as if he didn't eat for months...  
  
And the more those dark energies filled him, the hungrier and hornier he got. No pun intended as he had no horns, but instead his eyes began glowing even more and his wings wanted to appear too.  
  
A variety of pictures flashed in front of Matt's eyes of what he wished to do with Corey, but for now he held back a little bit as his curiosity was just as strong in him.  
  
"I am..." he nodded since denying it would have been futile. "But I have a few questions too... Like... as a Prince of Hell why do they call you 'the king'? The boys I mean... They all adore and love you, you know... It's so different than from what I expected..." he began and licked his suddenly dry lips as that purring got more under his skin than he thought it would. So Matt wasn't even surprised that his hand started stroking up on Corey's strong arm then shoulder, just drinking in the warmth of his skin and his even hotter energy that was running up and down on Matt's arm too.

Corey just smiled wide, showing his lower fangs a bit more with that and kneeled up to stretch his back... Yes, like that… head down, ass up and he moved his wings a little too. After that he moved to sit close to Matt, facing him and just looking into the angel's face with that adoring smile.  
  
"I can't help it... You know that? As much as you feel helpless to the bond and how you feel... it's the same for me too," he said and while he spoke somehow he didn't stop purring... And let Matt's hand roam on him as he wished…  
  
"King is what my father named me. I am his oldest, and more like him," he added and looked Matt in the eye as he should know very well the true stories...

"Holy fucking shit..." Matt mumbled to himself on his deep voice as Corey stretched like that and got closer to him, only making thinking clearly so much harder.  
  
Matt had to touch the naked chest and thick neck as if he was discovering the purring demon opposite him for the first time. Last night was... rushed and about keeping Matt from dying. This now... was something different. As if under a trance, he nodded because what Corey said about the bond affecting him the same way made sense.  
  
As Matt's fingers slid lower to trace the skin on Corey's stomach and sides, he nearly returned that smile as he looked into the hypnotizing red eyes. He used to hate red demon eyes from the bottom of his heart but as many other things, it seemed to be changing too for him.  
  
"I see..." Matt swallowed hard as his hand slid onto a muscular thigh, letting it draw circles up on its inside. He wasn't an expert in Corey's family tree though, as until now it seemed enough for him to know only who his father was and how powerful the being in front of him is.  
  
"They love you... Especially Paolo. Did you know? He confessed to me... But what's been bugging me is how... how different you are with me when they aren't around... With them I can see the demon of your position in you. Leading and protecting them... keeping them in line..." he said as his nails lightly scratched the sensitive skin high on Corey's thigh, close to the hot groin. "But last night... and even now... I can't find that dominance in you... Why is that?"

The purring stopped and it turned into heavy breathing and soft sighs as Matt was teasing Corey. Even if unintentionally... He even had to close his eyes as a delighted shiver ran through his hot body.  
  
"I know he does... The boys all know that, or figured it out. We’ve been... Yeah he tried to seduce me a few times when I was weaker and drunk. He fed me with his powers... As I am able to soak it in and he is very powerful on his own also. He helped me then... and helped me find you when he found out about the bond. Nothing happened between us since that," Corey said low and clearly under the effects of Matt's touches. Not just his adoring hazy red eyes, but his awakening body and very eager cock were jumping for Matt's attention.  
  
"I… I can't hold my guards up when you are close to me. I want to please you and be yours… I would do anything you want from me... I can't help it... It's like... it has to be that way…"

"I believe you too... Told the same to Paolo as well... and... truth be told, I... I want... I can't help it... I want you too... You're intoxicating. Even more with your powers coursing through my being..." Matt confessed barely audible and leaned in to Corey's neck maybe to hide a bit from that blasphemous confession.  
  
As he kissed along the thick neck, inhaling the manly scent of the demon, his slender fingers closed around the hard meat, smearing some pre-cum along it to make the slide easier. Damn, he liked how thick Corey was and he even blushed into his neck remembering how he was riding it the night before. Though now Matt had something else in mind.  
  
Frankly, knowing how much power he already had over a demon of such a position and ancestry blew Matt's mind even more than anything else. He was just a weak half-breed angel, after all. Yet as his hand began pumping the hard meat and he sucked up a mark on the warm neck, he could feel how Corey shook to the core from his attention.  
  
"You want me to... fuck you? Take you as mine then?" Matt asked, although even without that he knew the answer he was going to get. But he wanted to hear Corey say it out loud. No one ever wanted him this much. "Will you let me fuck you and fill you up with my angelic seed?" he asked turned on too and so very hungry by then not just for Corey's energies which he was sucking up like a dry sponge, but for his hot body too.

"Yes... Yes please… Do what you wish with me… Make me yours…" Corey breathed in a trance and more pre-cum oozed onto Matt's long fingers from just the thinking of all that.  
  
He turned his head and with his wing held Matt close to him as an encouragement to bite his neck harder. He could feel the wild fantasies the angel had in his mind, and in the demon's there was one that started to overwrite everything else… And that was to have Matt suck on his dark blood and make him belong to him.  
  
"Please, feed on me…" he whined as his own hands hesitantly reached to touch the cooler pale skin and hoped it was allowed.

The urging need Matt felt from Corey was messing him up and tempting him so damn much he could barely form a coherent thought by then. But that feeling and sinful picture that flashed in front of his closed eyes of him feeding on the demon blood made his own hard cock throb under his jeans.  
  
There would probably be consequences and Matt didn't know what kind, but the day before he was ready to die and now everything was just even more messed up... Maybe he should just give in...

As he felt Corey's warm hands touch him, he groaned into the tasty neck and bit harder. He didn't have fangs like Corey did, but knew how to break someone's skin and that's exactly what he did, drawing that sweet, sweet dark blood. It was nearly black as some ran down on Corey's neck, but Matt didn't care just held the other side of the thick neck to keep the demon in place. He groaned as the rich taste flooded his mouth until he had to swallow. It was like drinking liquid fire, blurring the world around him. All Matt could feel and think of was Corey... and how he was taking him as his.

Corey felt like melting from the sensation of Matt breaking his skin and sucking on his blood. His body got so overwhelmed by the fact that it was finally happening that long jets of his thick seeds squirted onto the boney fingers. The cry shaking his body was low and grumbling and the demon felt such bliss he could never imagine before. He was sure most of that was felt by Matt as well as they were connected more than ever before by the dark blood.  
  
Panting loud, Corey laid back, still hugging the hungry angel to him and opening his strong legs wide for his pair.

Corey coming was a bit unexpected for Matt, although he could clearly feel how overwhelmed he got from the bite so he wasn't that surprised about it in the end. As Matt was basking in and eating up those amazing feelings along with the demon's energies and feeding on his blood, he felt like a drug addict getting his long awaited fix.  
  
He stopped thinking and worrying and was just enjoying this all. He could feel both the dark energies and blood coursing through his being and veins, changing him even more than he already was, but for now Matt didn't mind.  
  
He simply rolled along with Corey, getting on top of him while smearing his cum along the pulsing shaft and sucked on the neck harder a few more times.  
  
Then he finally let the wound go just to look down at the blissed out demon's face. Corey managed to fan that hungry fire in him even more and Matt had to lean down overwhelmed by the power they had over each other and stole an all teeth and tongue bloody kiss.  
  
After that before Corey could comprehend what was happening to him, the angel got rid of his clothes and was already licking the sensitive cock clean before moving onto Corey's balls.  
  
"By the time I'm finished with you here..." Matt licked the exposed opening "you're gonna be hard again and begging for it," he said, half-ordering the other man and half-stating it. Then he began his quest of rimming and opening up Corey with his tongue and cum-covered fingers.

It was an _order_. Loud and clear and even if Matt didn't realize that yet, it rang in Corey's blissed out brain loud.

He was at the mercy of the angel, and as the soft tongue started to work on him, the winged back arched from the bed and his whining returned again as the new longing fire started to burn him. He wanted Matt to take his body and make them one. And for a reason the wild demon nature was totally gone from his every pore. As if he existed only to serve Matt and feed him…

Matt knew he was getting impatient fast both from waiting for so long and from the needy hunger he felt from Corey stronger with every second. That fire was something they shared too, but in Matt's case he longed to give Corey what he needed so badly. To please Matt and feed him with his whole being.  
  
And soon Matt found himself climbing back on top of the submissive demon, panting amazed by how he looked and felt for the angel and he rammed in with one long thrust, groaning loud from the hot tightness that enveloped his aching and by then very slick long cock. He paused only for a couple of seconds before he had to move to ease that fire that made his body sweaty and burning to become one with his pair.  
  
"Let me hear it..." he fisted his hands in the damp long hair at the back of Corey's head and he slowly licked one of the black horns, waiting, the sharp and slow stabs of his hips emphasizing his order.

It was a huge thing to ask from Corey considering he lost his speech and even the air from his lungs and was only able to groan and whine. His strong legs and wings wrapped around the lean figure and he moved with him by instinct.  
  
"Please... Please... My warrior angel... Take what you want from me... I'm begging you... Please…" he moaned and mumbled once the order cleared up his mind enough to obey. He kept begging over and over, only a few growls or short cries cut into his speech.

Finding the perfect angle, Matt let Corey meet his thrusts and soaked in the begging just as much as everything else. Those pleas were playing on his heartstrings more than Matt expected and he found himself unable to deny what Corey wanted so much.  
  
Pulling his head back enough to be able to look down with his brightly glowing eyes at the sweaty face, he sped up, making his thrusts faster and harder, the muscles under his pale skin jumping from the effort to fuck Corey through the mattress, his fingers pulling on his long hair and Matt's balls slapping against that amazing ass.  
  
Then nothing else was left just sucking even the breath out from between the plump lips as Matt kissed Corey, his dark angel wings spreading over Corey's leather ones as Matt was greedily taking everything that was offered to him.

And Corey let him take everything. His own will was long gone and his soul found the ultimate euphoria in letting the angel warrior feed on his very being. Sucking him dry in all meaning. And it strangely melted the dark soul of the demon prince.

From all that he was feeling, he slightly opened his eyes and saw the gorgeous dark feathers around him. He felt the permission to come again when he needed to take his angel with him and finally get filled up with Matt's seeds.  
  
It only took a few more synchronized moves and the being from Hell roared and whined with his body cramping and pulling Matt even deeper inside his flaming up fire. Dragging his pair deep into the endless bliss of their orgasm.

It was nothing like anything Matt has ever felt before. Corey was burning him up with his Hell Fire and whole being and he let himself be pulled down even deeper into their shared ecstasy as he got filled with the demon's energies to the tip of his last feather too. Crying out loud he felt Corey messing up their tummies as his ass was squeezing out every single drop of his angelic seed which he shot deep into the fallen apart creature under him.  
  
It was... literally out of this world as they got closer than ever and Matt let himself get lost in the wonderful feelings without regret. Until they were just kissing and panting for air in turns.

***

Corey found himself slowly. Very, very slowly. And when he was starting to be able to form thoughts again, he could feel it just how much Matt truly sucked him dry… He felt exhausted and weak, but so, so... happy and whole at the same time.  
  
The kisses slowly ebbed down as they could breathe normal again. And Corey opened his dark brown eyes, which already had some dark circles under them, and looked at Matt with... love. Just watching how much the angel breed changed for the better. He looked and felt strong, his feathers shiny and black again... The sight and feeling made Corey even more pleased. And he hugged Matt close, nuzzling his horned forehead to the warmer body, purring.

It took a minute or two for Matt to notice the changes in Corey as it was hard for Matt too to come down from his high. Caressing the damp hair, he let the purring demon nuzzle his head to him. The changes confused Matt even more. He felt amazing. Filled to the brim with the demon power and Corey's really fucking strong blood, which made Matt feel like being drunk on it.  
  
It was difficult for him to form coherent thoughts and connect the dots, but after he slid out of the buff body and he took Corey's face into his hands, he felt how much cooler his skin got and not just on his face but his whole body that was still touching Matt's all the way.  
  
The red glowing was gone from Corey's brown eyes and he noticed the dark circles too. It was clear that he did that to him... Even if he felt Corey pleased and happy about it all... it left a sinking cold feeling in the pit of Matt's stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry... I clean us up and we can rest together until we have to get ready for sound check..." he said quietly and a bit hoarse from all the moaning. He pressed a gentle kiss against the plump lips and quickly wiped them off with some wet wipes before lying down and pulling Corey closer to him and the cover over their naked bodies.  
  
He felt awful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
Of course as soon as Corey laid his head on Matt's shoulder, he fainted into a deep recovering sleep from all the draining. The next time he got conscious and opened his eyes, he was in his human form and noticed how he even drooled a little in his deep sleep on the pale skin of the angel spawn.  
  
It was getting dark outside and as he sat up, he moaned from the sudden move. He felt a knife cut through his brain, and made him so dizzy, he almost fell back onto the bed.  
  
His angel warrior really got him good... Corey still felt very happy about that. And he hoped Matt would be okay too with the changes their matings trigger in him also.  
  
But now... The demon needed strong painkillers and water. So he slowly stood up and tried to stumble as quiet as he could to the bathroom and there dropped on his hands and knees shaking and panting from weakness. Just a few minutes... He will be okay... He just needed a little time... He kept saying that to himself, not strong enough to sense how Matt woke up and watched him all along.

The whole scene only made the already sitting Matt's heart sink even more. He couldn't really get much sleep as his mind was running a mile a minute and was too energized from all the stolen powers and the demon blood. Probably those and the ongoing changes in his body gave him heat waves too. He managed to doze off maybe an hour later just to soon wake up from the faint shuffling of Corey.  
  
Spending a year on the run made him a light sleeper so it was no wonder he woke up and the next moment he was right next to the weakened demon. Matt had no idea that someone like him could weaken such a powerful demon like this.  
  
His conscience didn't let Matt not to try to help Corey. After all he was a half-angel, it was in his nature to help on the weak as much as he could. And this... this was his fault.  
  
"Come on, let's make you sit down..." he helped Corey up and made him sit down on the closed toilet. Sensing what he needed, he went to Corey's stuff to go through it until he found the painkillers. Filling a glass with water, he walked over to the other naked man and gave them to him.  
  
Matt waited until he took the pills and drank the water then put a hand on Corey's shoulder, the other onto his forehead, concentrating on calling forth his own healing powers. "You'll feel better in a minute. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I was too greedy and took more than I should've..." he said with a grim expression, clearly already beating himself up.

"No..." Corey said with a raspy voice and pulled away. "You need that energy… I will recover fast. Please... I gave it to you freely and don't waste it on me," he was still trembling hard and from feeling cold and weak. But looked at the angel deeply as he managed to speak with only a little chattering of his teeth.

"You are changing… You need all that to heal and change. It won't be always this way. And... I don't mind… You can't feel that? I’m... happy that I could give you my power and blood. If I get very bad, Paolo will appear. And he is not here yet. Don't blame yourself, please…" he said low and really tried all to convince Matt.

Yes, he drained him to the core, but it was Matt's rightful share. Maybe it was just too early for Matt to understand such things… He didn't know a lot about supernatural beings after all... But because of what he was and especially what he was to Matt, Corey couldn't help but feel rejected. "I'm sorry..." he whispered looking away and down with the bitter dark emptiness filling the space where he felt alive and that warm connection and love for Matt.

Matt's already slightly glowing hand dropped back to his side and he took a step back, pressing his lips together while listening to Corey. And he couldn't help himself but feel a bit rejected as well. Or was that Corey's feeling? He couldn't really tell anymore as everything got so complicated and messed up in him from all the changes.  
  
"Yeah... I could feel you happy about it... until now. I'm sorry I ruined it for you, but..." Matt said low and wanted to try and convince Corey that he couldn't stay like this – especially right before a show – but then a warm golden light started surrounding the weak prince until it fully enveloped him, doing what Matt wanted to do. Just it was on a much stronger and larger scale. Of course it was Paolo projecting his healing powers from the other room.  
  
Matt sighed relieved although his hands rolled into fists by his side, his own light dimming around his hand and in his eyes too. He could feel how warm and strong the other half-angel's light was even from where he was standing. What was he thinking? He could never heal Corey up like this. Or at least not in his current state...  
  
"Well... it seems Paolo was needed after all. I go put on some clothes and bring you some food to get your strength back... Let me at least do that," he mumbled dropping his gaze too then turned around, feeling Corey already getting better so he knew he was going to be okay alone for a few minutes. "I'm sorry too," he added then walked out of the bathroom to busy himself with his task instead.

Corey just sighed defeated. He knew he have to let Matt discover and learn things on his own. Till that he also has time to get over his sensitive demon nature and the feeling of being not wanted…  
  
Paolo's power slowly ebbed down and Corey really felt almost like before the mating. "Thank you, Goldie," he whispered thinking about how well the guardian really knows him. And still his being bonded with the other one… And humans think they have it bad with their lives... Angels and demons have a good few thousands of years to struggle. Even half-breeds. It's just ridiculous and overcomplicated.  
  
He rather just washed his face and went out to get dressed and eat with Matt. Maybe the changes started already and the angel has questions…

Luckily Matt didn't bump into any of the boys and found the buffet quite easily. He put a few slices of grilled meat on a plate as well as some salad and mashed potatoes, hoping that Corey would like his choice of food for him. Not knowing for sure was just another proof that Matt practically didn't know anything about the demon or what he likes and dislikes. He had a lot to learn...  
  
Putting together a similar plate just with less food for himself, he grabbed the tray and was soon back in their room, putting it down on the bed and looked at Corey. "I hope you like what I brought you... Demons love meat, right?" he asked maybe a bit shyly as he didn't know now how they were. Corey's walls were up again, mostly locking Matt out. Which shouldn't have bothered him but deep down it already did. But he rather just started eating, because Corey was right. He had to get stronger. He was still too weak. Maybe he'll always be like that.

"Yes. Thank you," Corey nodded and started to eat also. He kept peeking at the angel to see if he could find anything changing in him. "And thank you for trying to help me. But it's not needed. It's more important to me how you are feeling. You know that my blood and powers will awaken your powers, right?" Corey asked on a calm but rather emotionless voice. Looking at Matt for his response and maybe to search his feelings.

"And what if I wanted to help you and give something back for all that you gave me and did for me?" Matt stopped eating and looked up too to meet the brown eyes with his stubborn black ones. "Yes, I know your blood is changing me. I can feel it already. Though for now it only makes me even more confused and messed up on the inside.”  
  
Truth be told, Matt hated that emotionless voice and closed up expression on Corey's handsome face. It looked so much different from when he was lying under him and begging for him so beautifully. It made Matt tense and even a bit pissed now. He could feel his own face closing up a bit from it too. He just... couldn't figure this guy out.

"But you cannot," Corey stated in the same cold factual tone and pressed his lips together for a few seconds. "That is the point. Look, I know you’ve been raised by humans and half-breeds and don't know anything about how beings like us work. I forgive you that. But the point is that I am giving you my whole being to help you become what you truly are, and help you have your true powers. It's clear you don't know nothing about me, or my family…" he rather just bit into some meat before he would lose his cool. The annoyed feelings he got from Matt only fueled his desperation, even if he said he was aware of the lack of knowledge of the angel breed.

The way Corey talked to him and as much as he could feel from the demon, made Matt's blood boil and he lost the little appetite he had for good.  
  
"Forgive me that? How nice and noble of you..." he snorted. As if it was his fault that he didn't know his angel father and his mother died to be left to be raised by those half-breeds. "Of course you don't understand with Daddy Dearest and your siblings at your back. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth and had to learn how to survive with what I've got..." Matt said, quickly losing his cool as the air between them got charged and his whole body felt as if being on fire. But this time it wasn't fueled by lust.  
  
"I believe I know enough of your asshole father and the rest of your family. We've been fighting your kind for a long time. Saw the horrors you could do. And despite all that I chose to save your fucking life and was ready to die for it. So yeah, maybe I know much less of the supernatural world but I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't ask for your noble sacrifice or for the bond. I'm still trying to fucking accept these things!" he raised his voice towards the end. "So don't talk to me in such a condescending way as if you were so much better!"

Corey sat and listened in silence, only one of his brows moved up and a dim red light lit his eyes. "So... You say all what your dear brothers taught you was that my family is to blame for all. All demons are equally evil. Very nice little angels. Grandpa should be proud of them…" he glimpsed up to the ceiling with a growl. "Even human children know my father was the brightest of angels. Among the very first ones to be created. To serve. Yes. To fucking obey and help make humans and others obey as well. We all were created to serve the big Father blindly, without questioning him. And my father had enough of that. He was the angel of light, knowledge and wisdom. He led the revolution against his own creator and rather joined Satan with many others than to serve for eternity and punish people for being curious. My mother was a cherub. A warrior angel. Also a fallen one... My father named me King, because beside the Dark Lord who represents freedom and true free will we became the princes.”  
  
“You don't know anything about what you are. And how my own life is affected by the bond. You risked your life... Nice... I let myself be captured in the first place and your dear brothers almost killed me for only what I am. Full of love and kindness, right?" by then Corey outright huffed and gritted his teeth as he spoke. "It's not a 'noble sacrifice,' it is something I have to do. We are more similar than you dare to admit... And know really even less than nothing about how I was raised or how many of those lunatics tried to kill me even as a baby... All because of the precious teachings of such scum as your brothers... Now I have to perform…" he growled and stood up shutting the door behind him.

The sudden silence in the room was deafening for Matt after the door was banged shut. He cursed under his nose and tossed his barely touched plate on the tray next to Corey's half-empty one. Running his hands through his curly hair he took a few deep calming breaths.  
  
Corey dropped a few nice little bombs on him and Matt knew there was truth in his words even if he was struggling to believe all. He's been taught things so differently and now didn't know what to believe. But maybe he should believe the demon. After all Matt could never feel a lie on him – though he wasn't even sure by then that he would be able to tell with such a creature, bond or not. And also Corey turned out to be so much different from what Matt expected... And most importantly... his angel brothers and sisters did turn on Matt... although he thought with a good reason. After all, he did betray them.  
  
"Damn, this is giving me a headache..." he growled with his head between his hands, the previous sudden anger and rage slowly fading in him, leaving only sadness in Matt. Maybe Corey was right and he knew nothing or just very little about what was going on around him... Maybe he should've just let the others catch and kill him in the past.  
  
With a bitter chuckle he shook his head. No, he's always been a survivor, a fighter. If he ever dies, he'll go out during a fight or battle, not like a coward...  
  
For a minute he contemplated just getting up to leave everything behind and hit the road again, maybe go search for his chasers. But in the end he couldn't make himself to do it. Instead he headed downstairs to check on Corey from backstage. That stubborn feeling of worrying for the pissed demon still there in his chest.

***

By the time Matt arrived the band was already playing. The crowd loved the wild guitar riffs and even more wild roars and screams where the demon prince channeled his anger. Maybe he was still not strong enough, and by the worried looks that Paolo sent towards him, Corey was definitely not strong enough to give out such energy.  
  
After a few songs it already showed how dizzy and unattainable the lead guitarist became. And to keep that in balance, Corey downed vodka shots between the tracks.  
  
But he needed that because of all the frustration and anger about how he and his father were labeled and how easily some manipulated the views of humans, just showing some supernatural powers. What really angered him was the thought that maybe Matt would never understand how and why such creatures do things. And Corey’s life will be filled forever with the feeling of rejection from the one being who counted to him the most...

Needless to say, Matt's worried thoughts and feelings were only getting stronger as he was standing there in the dark, watching the band – especially Corey – on stage. He didn't dare to go too close, not wanting to anger the already pissed and unstable demon.  
  
If someone said to him a few days ago that he would be worried about a Prince of Hell or any other of Corey's kind, Matt would've looked at them as if they were insane. Now... now he had to admit to himself that he cared more than he thought he would.  
  
He was kept in the dark for so long and he could see and feel even with Corey's guards up how the buff man was hurting because of their fight. His black eyes were getting sadder with every song and vodka the demon downed. Matt ached to help and heal him as Corey looked more and more awful. But he couldn't. And he was trying to understand the demon prince's motives and overcome his own limited view.  
  
Still, he was afraid to face him again in fear of messing things up even more.

By the end of the show Paolo was holding Corey up to support him while walking off stage. "I take him to the van with Joe. Please, help Brent pack away and we go at once. He let his powers be noticed. Don't want anyone tracking us down," the bassist told Matt as they passed him.  
  
By then Corey was half-conscious from the lack of his energy and the amount of vodka he had consumed.  
  
"He will be okay. Don't worry, honey…" Paolo added and nodded to the stage to help the half-demon so they all could leave as fast as possible.

Of course Matt was still just as much worried as before, but he simply nodded and took a long look at the barely conscious Corey. With a sigh he turned and looked for Brent to start packing up.  
  
His thoughts were dark because he caused that. So he stayed mostly silent at first until their stuff was unplugged and he wasn't sure how to pack them away. "Where do I put Paolo's and Corey's pedals and gear?" he asked for the first time since he started packing.

The half-demon slid him a container. "There now. We are in a hurry," he said to Matt with a small smile and went back to bring the boxes to their trailer.  
  
Coming back he sat by Matt to help him roll up the cables. "You know… You shouldn't blame yourself. I mean... I don't know what made him that pissed... And I am also just learning about these creatures and worlds... But as far as I know... he is a son of beings which were created to be angels. And even humans have to have a purpose. Angels are created to serve. And even if his family got merged with the dark light, I keep seeing in him that urge. To help and find his purpose and pair. And it's you, and it's messed up but everything is messed up. Every being have false impressions and beliefs at one point. I was born to a bunch of humans who would have something to hate…" Brent shrugged and chuckled.

"My father was probably a lower class demon who took the opportunity to be summoned and cross the border between the worlds. And those people did all that to support the story that all demons are evil and practically made me to torture and show around. Look... I think I don't make much sense… But all I want to say is... he is patient with us all, and he wants to help you. He is not evil. And old enough to know what he is doing," he nodded with a sigh. "Come on... Paolo will be with you and the king in the van and is driving. Get some rest too," he stood up and smiled reassuring at the half-angel.

Nodding, Matt packed the stuff in said container then helped with the cables too. Brent was right, they were in a hurry, yet Matt paused for a moment to look at the half-demon while he was speaking to him.  
  
"We had a fight and I'm stupid and know nothing. Probably even less than you," Matt shrugged with a slight bitter taste in his mouth and continued with rolling up the last cables too to toss them into the container as well.  
  
"You're probably right and I'm sorry about your past. I'm sure it was really hard on you. How come you stayed sane?" he glimpsed up at the drummer. "I'm not sure I would've been able to in your place, man. You're strong," he said with respect in his voice as he got up and locked a few boxes for their last turn for the van.  
  
"Also... thanks for speaking your mind. I'll think about what you said..." he mumbled with a grateful look, feeling a tiny bit better as he picked up the last three heavy boxes. Being stronger than a human – especially after sucking so much away from Corey's powers – had its perks.

"I never knew anything else. Not until the king found me. Yes, he and his brothers ended that cult that enslaved their own children and took their free will and only told them lies about the world. I heard later that the angels and other humans told that story like... there was a good village with faith in the holy light and Lucifer's sons burned it to the ground... I guess there are many sides to one story and each tell their own. I only knew the cage and the rituals and all since I was born. Corey takes me all over the worlds. And keeps telling me that I am free to do what I want. But I want to play drums for him," Brent laughed a little as they packed the last box into the vehicles. "Guess I was born to be simple. And don't worry about the fight. He calms down and will fix it," he added and with a nod as a goodbye ran to meet up Joe in the trailer.

"Bye..." Matt murmured under his nose after getting rid of the boxes and walked toward the waiting van with a sigh. It was clear that Brent was similar to him in the way that he was living in a false world like apparently Matt has been ever since he was a kid and was found by those half-breeds... Like Brent, he thought that what he was living in was the normal and true way of things. Everything the guy told him only strengthened the point that Corey was indeed far from the terrifying picture that was painted for Matt about him and his siblings and father...

***

Silently he climbed into the passenger seat of the van and took a glimpse at the back. There he was. The buff man was in his true form again, snoring exhausted and dead to the world. They had to get somewhere safer. Especially now that Corey was in such a weak state. So Matt turned around in his seat to face the dark alley in front of him, signaling to Paolo that they could go. His mood didn't improve much though even after talking to Brent – whom Matt decided that he liked too. He was a nice dude. Maybe simple as he thought of himself, but definitely would do everything for Corey and these guys who have shown him how different life can be. Maybe that's another thing Matt should finally figure out how to accept.

Paolo stepped on the gas and they followed the other guys out from the town and onto the highway. The bald angel gave a few side glimpses toward Matt who was so lost in his thoughts. But it was a good half an hour until he finally had enough.  
  
"Okay, let's hear it. What you two had a fight about? He can keep his cool very well. And he was losing it big time on stage," finally Paolo turned to the half-angel. "I'm worried about him. And to be honest about you too. I just try to see clear so I can help…" he said peeking back at the sleeping man who mumbled something in his sleep.

To Matt it sounded like something muttered on demon language, but he shook off the memories of how he used to get disgusted by that in the past or how hearing some creature curse at them on that language made a shiver run down on his spine every time. Now from Corey... it didn't bother Matt that much.  
  
Realizing that Paolo was waiting for some kind of a reply, he steered his thoughts towards trying to come up with something to say.  
  
"He stopped me from helping him before you did and we fought about me apparently knowing nothing about myself or him and his family. It seems he was right... And I said some awful things about his family..." he said quietly, sliding lower on the seat while crossing his arms across his chest. He didn't care if he looked like a sulking teenager. He just felt... tired and drained from all the changes and adjusting and worrying.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this bond thing... Clearly you are much better at helping him and taking care of him. I just fuck up."

"I see…" Paolo let out a big sigh. "Look... no one can decide such bonds. You will learn, and he will learn also. Let me tell you a theory… Just think about two kinds of personalities.  
Like... there is a royal mansion with a rich noble who keeps many servants and have strict rules for everything. All things have to be in order and everyone should obey him and know only what he tells without having any questions.”

“And there is like a hippie community... With a guru and his followers who live as they please and he encourages all to go and explore things and spread their experiences and be as they feel like. Two totally opposite leaders. Of course they despise the other’s way of living. And feuds start. That's how I think about heaven and hell.”

“And people like us in between have the real free will to choose. Corey and his family went from strict slavery to total freedom, but deep inside never could change what they were created for. Like you have the urge to help. It gives you a reason to exist. Makes you happy and whole. He is like that with you. Demons are born from darkness. He was born from fire. You don't know what you are, and his powers will help you change and get your own powers. And the bond only makes that feeling stronger in him. Just let him serve you. Okay?" Paolo laughed after his speech. "I can take care of him, yeah… But he doesn’t need me. He needs you. And you have no idea what I would give to have him want me like he wants you... Don't hurt yourself over it. Just... leave his family out of any future arguments, okay? By the way... you don't feel like… changing from his powers?"

"Nice metaphor..." Matt couldn't stop himself from chuckling a bit on it. "Spot on too..." he hummed, thinking about it. It actually helped him to see a bit clearer. "He actually... well, yeah... he was very happy about being able to serve me and feed me with that huge amount of energy... and his blood..." he confessed with a slight blush on his cheekbones. "I think now I start to understand that need in him. Brent told me the same... about staying angel deep down with such urges... I can also relate to that need. I just... used to feel that only towards humans and some of my brothers and sisters... Not a... mate. It's so new and... frankly, scary a bit. And I know I'll need him from now on if I don't want to die..." he sighed again, slightly shaking his head then looked at the handsome bald man next to him.  
  
"And both you and Corey keep telling me 'what I am'... What am I? Or do I sense it correctly that you won't tell me even if I ask over and over?" he huffed, but there was no real fire behind it. He might as well just go with the flow.  
  
"Oh he needs you even if he doesn't know it himself. And he... we'll need you even more if I stick around and give a try to this bond thing and letting him serve me like today. I just hope I can stop myself... stop this constant hunger in me to borrow his energies to survive. I'm okay now, but I can feel it shimmering in me deep down... Just like his black blood. I'm changing, alright. Just don't know into what... Everything is just... stirred up and jumbled inside me. Emotions and powers alike."

"Awwwwww... You said you'll need me… What else could a guardian angel want to hear?" Paolo giggled and patted Matt's knee next to him. "You will change into what you are. And nope. Not going to tell because the king said you have to learn about yourself on your own. And he always knows best. I think as you change more and your powers grow more, you won't suck him dry that much.... Or who knows... maybe you get a taste for it…" the bassist wiggled his brows with a dirty grin.

Matt smiled a bit from Paolo's jokes – which weren't really jokes. He could kinda sense as if he tried to cover up his real feelings about being needed. "You're probably right... I'm on a similar learning path like Brent, I guess..." he said, not minding the pat on his knee. Though he blushed a bit from the implied naughty stuff.  
  
"You like that picture, admit it. Don't tell me you jerk off to imagining Corey and me," he half-joked, not being able to stop himself. Frankly, it was kinda easy to talk and fool around with Paolo.

"Oh honey of course not... I swear on my virginity," Paolo added with a fake shock and laughed. But the flirty atmosphere was interrupted by another wave of growls and mumbles as Corey tossed and turned. Even his wings moved like he would take off from the ground to fly away.  
  
"You better wake him up gently... He rarely has nightmares but usually he fights for his life in them… And I don't want this van to burn down from his fire... Again…" Paolo looked back and it was clear he was not joking anymore.

"Fuck..." That's all Matt said and after nodding to Paolo, he was already climbing through the seat to the back to stop that from happening. First he didn't know what to do as he was sitting there on his heels then kicking his boots off, he crawled to the side of the disturbed demon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Now he could kinda feel the agony Corey was feeling in his nightmare and it made Matt's heart sink again as his slightly cooler hand stroked along the naked arm down to the hand that was fisted around the cover he was holding onto as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Shh... I'm here..." he whispered, letting his guards down enough to open up his being a bit, his presence getting stronger in the back of the dark van. The only light sources were Matt's slightly glowing skin and eyes as he leaned down and kissed Corey's sweaty temple, the kiss having a cooling effect both physically and mentally. As he kept planting those calming kisses, he carefully slid under a fluttering wing to press his long body against the one covered only by a pair of boxers.

Corey was tied down by magical chains in his dream. And no matter how hard he wanted to flee, the chains got tighter around him and the spells were burning his skin... And out of the blinding light he heard a familiar voice… And felt his pair by his side as he came around more and more from his nightmare.  
  
Opening his red eyes, he pulled Matt closer and kissed his cute lips without any words. His big warm hand stroked down on the lean body, making Matt feel his deep emotions and how good it felt for the demon to have him there.

Matt kinda expected such a reaction from Corey, but also could've pictured a less pleasant one with him pulling away once he woke up and remembered their fight. But luckily that wasn't the case and Matt had no desire to protest against that kiss and the touches.  
  
Putting his long arms around the buff guy, running his fingers along a wing too, he let the kiss deepen. He opened up his mouth and kept caressing Corey's skin as he melted a bit more and more from the feelings coming from the demon.  
  
"You're safe now..." he whispered into Corey's mouth then kissed him back, pushing closer to the needy body, his hand caressing the other's butt.

The answer was only a loud pleased moan. One that made Paolo grab onto the wheel a bit stronger and accidentally made the van wiggle a bit on the road.  
  
It was a good thing that they stopped at the edge of a forest to rest for the night… But now as things started to get hot in the back, the short man had no idea what to do or where to turn, while his heart was racing from the sounds of wet kisses and soft moans.  
  
Corey turned onto his back and pulled Matt on top of him. He loved that... Pulling his knees up, the toned slim body got between his muscular thighs while the kiss got more passionate... Matt wanted him… And that – again – made the powerful demon weak and submissive.

Matt wiggled a bit until their bulges lined up and he could slightly rub their clothed groins together to find some by then much needed friction for both of them. His bony fingers were already lost in the long hair again which he realized he loved a lot.  
  
It took him everything not to break his focus on Corey when he felt the van wobble a bit then soon after stop at their destination. Thank fuck... Because he had plans...  
  
Breaking the kiss, he looked down into the red eyes with his golden ones, just admiring the sight and the submissive gaze. Corey was his to do with whatever he wanted and that heady feeling was starting to cloud over his mind again. Licking his own lips, he paused for a moment as he felt that hunger awaken in him again.  
  
“Soon I'll feed on you again..." he stated the inevitable. He could feel it growing stronger, but he also felt that Corey was still too weak for that. "But we'll let Paolo join us so he can give back to you what I take..."

Paolo’s head turned around in shock. Of course his angel ears heard it all perfectly clear. And it made him swallow nervously about what may happen…  
  
Corey just nodded slowly. "You really want that. I can feel it. And I want to give you what you desire…" he whispered slightly grinding his groin to Matt's. "Come here, Goldie…"  
  
Paolo hesitantly walked back to the bed and looked at Matt a little bit lost. "So...? You lead this… Tell me how you want it... Please..." he added picking up the vibes from Corey. It amazed him how much the demon gave in to be Matt's. He knew, but getting connected to Corey in that state of mind was really fascinating. "I'm with him now…" he added as his golden glow appeared around him and his huge gold wings spread too.

Matt knew that there was no other way... But it was also something he knew all three of them would enjoy. Judging by the vibes he got from Paolo, they nearly gave him a heart attack earlier and Matt really had to control himself not to chuckle on that.  
  
Hearing the standing angel's question, Matt slowly sized him up – not missing the obvious bulge – before his golden eyes met the other ones as he divided his attention between opening his own jeans, keeping himself open for Corey to let him feel just how he really wanted and hungered him, and answering the turned on but at the same time very, very helpful and curious angel.  
  
"Good. I can feel and see that. Take off your shirt and kneel down here..." he patted the mattress next to Corey's side then tossed his own hoodie and tee somewhere behind him. "And kiss him. I know you are dying to do that..."

Paolo nodded and swallowed opening his shirt and took it off his heavily marked arms. For a human it would look as tattoos but supernatural beings knew they were marks of changing.  


  
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/BdakFg-goh5/?taken-by=triviumpaolo)

He moved where Matt ordered him and leaned over the demon prince. There was a small loving smile on his face as he caressed the black horned head. "Yes. I'm dying for it," he whispered as he pecked the soft hot lips.  
  
Corey felt how much Matt really wanted to see that. And being connected to Paolo, he felt how much his old guardian longed for him still… When the cool lips touched his, he pulled Paolo's head closer by his nape and kissed him deeply. Caressing his tattooed shoulder and arm and feeling how the golden light already started to cover him and Matt also.

Matt at least knew what all those marks meant. Paolo has changed a lot, it seemed. Maybe later he would ask him about those marks and their story, but now he had literally more pressing matters at hand. For example his and Corey's cock. He freed them by dragging their remaining clothes off after admiring the sight of the two handsome men kissing in front of him. And boy, that was some sight!  
  
Quickly wetting his palm with spit, he straddled Corey in a way so he could take both their dicks in his hand and moaned too, getting so turned on from the feeling, the sight and Paolo's glow enveloping them.  
  
Stroking along the bare back of the bald man with his free hand, he took Corey's to lead it onto Paolo's jeans-clad bulge, making him rub and squeeze it to show what he wanted then he leaned forward too to kiss and lick along the guardian's shoulder and nape while pumping Corey’s and his own hard shafts, moaning and breathing harder as his being already started feeding on the prince.

Corey let himself get lost in the kiss. He was stroking the silky gold feathers of the materialized wings of Paolo as his hand got busy massaging the short angel's erection through his pants. He could feel how the golden healing light filled him up, while Matt was already sucking away from his energies. His hips moved slowly to make even more friction rub against his pair's dripping hardness. Moaning and growling into the kiss as all the sensations made him dizzy…

Satisfied with what Matt felt coming from Corey through their bond and also from the soft moans and shivering of the other angel, he squeezed Paolo’s nice firm butt and admired the sight of the other two.  
  
What surprised him a bit was that he could also start to feel the growing lust in Corey towards Paolo. It was useful information for later but now he sat up on the demon and licked his own lips, enjoying the slow bucking against their oozing cocks.  
  
"Kneel up, Paolo," he ordered and when the angel reluctantly let Corey's lips go and obeyed, it was Matt's turn to lean in for a kiss. It was no secret that he found the guardian angel attractive and he liked to taste the demon on his lips too.  
  
Getting a little taste of the other angel's energy, his own wings finally materialized too. They were in a nice contrast with their nearly black color to Paolo's golden ones.  
  
Opening the bulging pants, he pushed it down from his hips and ass, letting the hard cock spring free. Leading Corey's hand back on it, Matt deepened the kiss, pulling Paolo closer by his nape.

Corey felt hunger... Something he never did before with Matt. But now he did for Paolo while watching the two angels with spread wings making out and feeling Paolo's love juices making his strong fingers slippery... Their shared bond also made it clear how much Matt liked the golden angel, and feeling that his pair was getting what he wanted filled the demon's soul with joy.  
  
But the hunger intensified. As more of his own energies got replaced by Paolo's, the demon wanted more… To make the source of those delicious healing powers his, to consume him fully... And to serve his pair with it all…  
  
It was a good thing that Corey’s head was already buzzing with lust, because all those mixed feelings were fucking confusing if he would think about it deeper and he wanted to be fucked hard, as soon as possible.

Though Matt had other plans for Corey. Something he would hopefully love just as much... Breaking up the kiss, he grinned at Paolo with his glowing eyes.  
  
"Fancy giving him a blow job with me?" he asked, letting the cocks in his hand go to slide onto Corey's left side, ready to go down on him.  
  
"Fucking yes, please..." Paolo flushed even deeper than he was, taking maybe a bit shy glimpse at the demon prince then mirrored Matt's moves, sliding to the buff guy’s right.  
  
Matt took Corey's cock by the base and looked up at him with his lust-filled glowing eyes as he licked and kissed along it before moving his head to the side a bit to let Paolo join in from the right...

Corey lifted himself up onto his lower arms and just stared at the two angels tasting his leaking cock like it was the most delicious thing on all of the worlds.  
  
His panting got more ragged and mixed with wild throaty groans and moans. His red eyes were glowing with Hell Fire in them and his brain was slowly getting melted from the naughty angels.

Matt could clearly feel how much Corey was enjoying the sight and feeling and it made him pleased too as he was slowly feeding both on Corey's powers and tasty cock, his tongue occasionally meeting Paolo's while they were working the thick meat, their hot breaths puffing against the wet and sensitive skin.  
  
"Make them nice wet for me..." he said after a while and offered his long bony fingers for Paolo to suck on while he slid his hungry mouth down on Corey's length to suck him hard on his way up with each bob of his head, moaning and slurping around him.

The demon outright cried out and dropped back on the bed. Head thrown back, his fingers got lost in the short curly black hair of Matt. While slightly bucking up into that amazing mouth, in his pleasure his thick thighs got more open somehow.

Matt just loved those reactions more than he thought he would. Also the way Paolo was sucking on his fingers was a turn on too. The angel clearly tried to give his all to please them both.  
  
As a sign of Matt's appreciation, he pulled his spit-slick fingers out of the eager mouth and replaced them with his tongue for a passionate kiss, his fingers moving to rub and push against Corey's hole.  
  
"Let me see you suck on him too," he growled low, gently pushing Paolo's head downwards while he kept an eye on Corey as his middle finger was slowly but steadily easing its way into the hot body.

Paolo did all on autopilot. As he said it before, he was a good whore and knew his job very well. Still... this was the demon he’s been longing for for so many fucking years… And the golden half-angel felt delighted to serve him with his powers. He put everything into the blowjob, all his skills and slurping of his tongue to coax those gorgeous whines and groans from the hell prince and to taste that sweet pre-cum even more... Paolo didn't need any attention at all, he was leaking heavily onto the sheet at the brink of coming from just the swirling and mixing up energies and emotions between the three of them.  
  
Said hell prince meanwhile got deeper into his ecstasy as those long fingers entered his fiery body. He pushed his ass closer to the teasing digits to feel Matt taking him more... He was going to die in the flames of these dirty angels for sure…

Everyone felt happy and horny as fuck to Matt, even if he couldn't feel Paolo as much as Corey. But that wasn't the main point here. That was to make Corey come hard for them. Yes, Matt wanted that. Not just for himself but for Paolo too. He knew how the other half-breed wanted this and for all his help this was the least Matt could do for him.  
  
As his fingers were moving easier in that fine ass, he curled them to find Corey's prostate and drive him totally nuts with massaging it. He neglected his own body too in favor of that. He could wait and finish things off with the other more than willing angel. First he wanted to see and feel his... pair fall apart. He wanted to wipe away all the remains of the nightmares and their previous fight. He... realized he wanted to feel Corey less closed up towards him, although Matt knew it was probably going to be hard on the long run as they were both similar and different in many things. Especially the way of their thinking.

The cry of ultimate pleasure the demon let out shook the van’s small windows. All he could focus on was how Matt wanted him, and wanted him to enjoy this all to the fullest. And he really loved every bit of it.  
  
His hand kept caressing Paolo's bald head, and maybe pushed him down a few times too, as his hips moved to the rhythm Matt dictated with the massage of his amazing fingers…  
  
And between the pair, the guardian was more than happy to be in the middle and serve them both, and he really gave all he got…

The way Paolo was sucking on Corey was a clear sign that he was more than practiced in sucking big cocks and even that thought made Matt's own dick jump and ooze more pre-cum. But his main focus stayed on pleasing Corey. Brushing his fingers harder and more frequently against that magical spot, he leaned back down to kiss Paolo's cheek then he pushed his head closer to Corey, licking along the side of the other angel's mouth to signal that he wanted his share of the tasty dick too.  
  
Paolo was more than willing to let him have that as he joined Matt by licking and kissing the other side of the hard shaft, sometimes going down to suckle on the demon's balls too.

Feeling his pair pleasing him more, soon started to get too much for Corey. The way the cooler tongues were working on him and the urging feelings he got from Matt pushed him over the edge. It only took a few precise rubs of Matt's fingers to make the thick demon seed mess up their faces.

Paolo was moaning and trembling along with the jerking demon as he kept licking the oozing dick and Matt's face clean, lost in their shared energies.

Moaning with approval, Matt made sure he ate his share of the demon seed, leaving Corey's relieved dick clean then he returned Paolo's licks, his own tongue lapping up what landed on the other man's cheeks and mouth.  
  
"Come on... I know you want to do it... Suck me off..." he whispered hoarsely to the bald man, one hand rubbing Paolo's nape encouragingly, the other caressing his naked body wherever he could.

"For the fucking hell..." That was Corey… who, thanks to the healing force he sucked away from Paolo, was more conscious than during the previous matings with Matt. And he was blown away to his very core by the angel pair…  
  
Paolo sent him a grin, being happy about it that he got the demon where he wanted, and the pretty dark angel was just an extra. So without hesitation he leaned down to stroke then kiss along the long and very impatient cock of Matt, putting up a show for their audience as well.

Laughing quite out of breath, soon Matt was moaning while his right kept caressing Paolo, the other leaning on Corey's strong thigh. Feeling Corey so happy and pleased made Matt's mind finally go light and dizzy as he gave more room for his own needs.  
  
The most important thing for Matt was that Corey still felt less drained, thanks to Paolo and his powers that continued feeding the demon prince while Matt was slowly sucking on the darker forces.  
  
Finally giving permission for himself to completely enjoy the situation, the curly half-breed looked down and watched as the eager mouth was taking more and more of his long dick that was aching for release by then. Reaching out to the side where the rest of the guardian’s body was positioned, this time it was Matt’s own hand that wrapped around the slick cock of Paolo while he was pleasuring him. His moans were getting louder and urging as he was drifting closer and closer. He just wished Corey would touch him too...

Catching his breath, the demon sat up and moved his warm leather wings around the two angels. One of his hands was stroking Paolo between his shiny wings, and the other was gently caressing his pair's small ass and wings, leaning in to give him a deep loving kiss.  
  
Focusing more on the angel spawn, Corey let his feelings and power surround Matt more, as well as his roaming hand was groping him in a more urging manner. He wanted to please them both… And by the feelings he got from his guardian, he was just about to lose his mind.

Matt shuddered pleasantly from Corey's touches and kisses and also from Paolo sucking on his dick so damn perfectly. Scratching against his skull and tightening his grip around the other man's cock, he pushed his ass more against the groping hand of Corey, groaning more and more into the sloppy yet wild kiss. His pair wanted him to fall into ecstasy and it was enough for Matt to slam his dick down on Paolo's throat, making him slightly choke a few times before he suddenly exploded into the hot mouth, his wings fluttering in the embrace of the leather ones.  
  
He was coming hard as the white bliss melted him into Corey's arms. Finally letting go of everything...

Corey waited just till Matt was far enough into his orgasm, and using his knowledge of the other one he scratched along the base of the golden wings while Matt's hand pulled hard on Paolo's aching flesh.

The guardian was just catching his breath after sliding off the cleaned up cock of Matt when the slight pain Corey caused him and the overwhelming feeling of the demon wanting to pleasure him, pushed him over the edge also and the Prince of Hell found himself kneeling on his bed with two blissed out half-angels on both of his sides...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The early morning was a bit cool outside, making the van's tinted windows hazy, but inside the three sleeping creatures didn't feel any of that since they were like a pile of puppies under the covers. The different kind of wings also kept them warm, though they looked a bit odd as a mixture like that.  
  
Either way, Matt slowly opened his eyes, finding himself half-way on top of Corey with an arm draped over his chest and a leg over a thick thigh, head resting in the crook of his neck. Taking a deep breath he inhaled the musky demon scent then blinked a few times, seeing Paolo being plastered against the king's other side, bald head resting on Corey's stomach as he was hugging the warm middle with a satisfied smile in his sleep.  
  
Well... last night went much more differently than Matt expected, but as he tried to size up the state of his... pair, he could feel that his plan seemed to have worked. Involving Paolo and his powers kept Matt from sucking away too much from the demon's energies. Now he felt more balanced and even better than last night before things got... heated in the back of the van. Matt was a bit more relieved and felt grateful for the guardian's help. Maybe he should talk about some things with Corey once they have a chance to be alone again...

As if sensing that his pair woke up, Corey opened his eyes and caressed the naked back of Matt along with the soft dark feathers. "Morning... You okay? I should move you two off a bit… Getting a little crampy..." Corey said with a smile on his deep raspy morning voice.

"I'm up!" Paolo sat up suddenly and clearly a bit dizzy and just blinked at the other two before rubbing his eyes and bald head. "I think I check out that gas station around the corner and bring some gallons of coffee and some sandwiches…" he mumbled and stumbling went to gather his clothes.

Before Matt could answer he had time to only exchange a look with Corey as he moved a bit away from the nice warm body, a pleasant shiver running along his caressed wing and back as he chuckled a bit from Paolo's reaction.  
  
"Just don't break your face in your hurry," he said with a fond smile on his face as he eyed the nice naked butt before the guardian pulled his underwear and jeans over it. "Such a pity..." he mumbled, noticing how the bald guy's cheeks and ears turned red. He found it kinda cute. "Though coffee and food sounds very fucking nice..." he said on his even deeper voice too.  
  
"I'll be back soon. And check on Brent and Joe too..."  
  
"Cool..." Matt nodded then suddenly it was just the two of them again. Clearing his throat, he rolled onto his left side and looked at Corey. "Morning... I think I'm... okay. I feel... kinda satisfied. You feel better too."

Corey was used to the messed up morning guardian angel and just smirked to himself, moving a little his limbs as Paolo went out.  
  
_"Wings, Goldie,"_ he whispered directly into Paolo's head and chucked.  
  
"Glad to hear that. I'm okay, yeah. His powers always make me wanna giggle all day like he does," Corey added sitting up and underlined his statement with a giggle. "You want him too... I can feel it…"

Matt couldn't help himself but smile from Corey's giggle. He found him kinda cute like that too. And he never would've thought he'd think like that of the demon that’s been devouring him in his nightmares for a year or so. But here he was, lying in the back of a van naked with the long-haired creature, who still had that intense gaze like the first time he saw him.  
  
"Hm, interesting..." Matt hummed, wondering how Corey would feel if he fed on Matt like in those dreams. Probably Matt'd overthink everything or something. Shrugging, his black eyes met Corey's as Matt made his wings disappear behind him. "I'm glad involving him worked. You know... since I seem to be an energy vampire now, we might consider inviting him into bed in the future too. I don't want to constantly weaken you. You need your strength too. I'm sure you have your enemies and all..." he said then with a sigh sat up too to reach for his tee.  
  
"He's cute and hot and was kind to me too. I won't deny it that I find him attractive..." he said and as he lifted his arms to put his tee on, he suddenly felt a strange dull burning sensation on his side. Looking down, his eyes widened. "What the hell?" he asked, staring at his skin on which the outlines of a koi fish in Japanese style formed. The colors of the fish were appearing right in front of his eyes, causing that strange burning sensation.

Corey changed to his human look also and from Matt's reaction turned to him. "Nice... You’re Japanese. Koi is the symbol of evolving. Looks good too," he said pulling his pants up. "You know how Paolo feels about me... You want us to be a threesome?" he asked looking deep into Matt's black eyes. "There will be more marks before you gain your true powers..."

Trying to get over the surprise the tattoo-like mark caused in Matt, he rubbed along it, feeling his skin warmer there, but it didn't hurt like a real tattoo would have. "Yeah... I know what it means..." he said quieter, getting lost in his thoughts a bit as he finally hid it with his T-shirt that he pulled down on his long upper-body.  
  
Returning that deep gaze, Matt chewed on his bottom lip a bit. "I guess Paolo looks like this because he went through a lot of changes too... And... if not a permanent threesome for now at least... maybe just an occasional threesome? I don't know. It depends on how you and Paolo feel about it. And please don't come with the 'I'll do whatever pleases you' thing now. I want to know how you'd feel about such a setup. I don't want to use Paolo or make him feel bad... especially because I know how he feels about you. Also for the same reasons I don't want you to do this only because you think it would make me happy... Though I could feel your... urges and lust for him..."

Corey sat at the edge of the bed and listened to Matt with a raised brow and a small smile.  
  
"Just one mark on you and look how dominant and demanding you became…" he giggled. "Last time I sat here and you stood there you were ready to die and fade into the void. Now you want to fuck Paolo," Corey giggled again and pulled his tee on also.

"Yeah of course... Like you said, he is cute and hot and very, very skilled. Of course I lust after him too. If I wasn't, we would have never been messing around in the first place. And before your thoughts go there, it was not my powers that marked him. He had mixed up with all kinds of creatures before. But I really would do whatever pleases you, and I think he will be always used. Because of what he is... But he is content with his life. And even would be happy if we included him. So yeah... the answer is yes to the wild mixed breed orgy, my Asian beauty," Corey giggled at Matt, wiggling his brows. Damn it was strange even for the demon…

After putting on his briefs and jeans, Matt sighed, running his fingers through his curls. He felt far from dominant or sure about what he wanted. He was simply just trying to make this situation work without sucking Corey dry for real like the fucking vampire he became. He hated it but also understood that it was a necessity. And he believed that it was just going to get worse. No matter how many times he feeds on Corey. Maybe soon not even Paolo's help will be enough and he'll fade away for good... As he was meant to in the first place since his fall...  
  
Though his dark thoughts were put to a halt from how Corey called him and the giggling and wiggling of his brows. "Uh... don't do that. It's creepy," he smiled a bit. "And I'm not as dominant as you think. Probably your demon powers have something to do with the way I act around you, not just the bond. But I'm glad you have no objections against this... arrangement... I'm sorry for all the trouble..."

"Yeah... Okay…" Corey said and cleared his throat. Looks like he should stay behind his walls after all. So with a sigh he walked to the front to turn the battery and the radio on. Fetching a map and his notebook out, he started looking up the next stop they should be headed to.

Seeing that and feeling that Corey pulled away to close up behind his walls again only made Matt feel worse. He probably just fucked up again or misunderstood something. Again. Will he ever figure things and Corey out? Why was it somewhat easier when Paolo was around? It was so much easier to talk to him and joke with him. With Corey... well, it was like walking on a mine field sometimes.  
  
"Gonna take a piss," he announced and climbed out of the van to take a deep breath from the cool morning air and do so in the woods. Then he walked back to the van and just... stayed out there kicking some stones with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie looking just as miserable as he felt.

"No… Don't lose your sanity!! Here's the coffee!!" Paolo yelled at him from a few meters and giggled. Things were strange enough for him as well and now he came back to see and feel the tension in these two too... "Here… have one. And tell me..."

Smiling a bit at Paolo as he looked up, Matt took one of the paper cups and took a careful sip. "Thanks. It's good," he added, meaning the coffee as he contemplated how much to share with the guardian angel. "It's so much easier to talk to you. I just... can't seem to be able to say the right thing when we aren't in bed with him. It's like walking on eggshells. I understand that this situation is strange and complicated to him too. I understand that he wants to help me because it makes him happy... But he keeps putting up his walls... And I usually don't know what I do or say wrong. It's... frustrating..." he huffed then took another sip to stop getting angry at himself.

"He is led by his feelings. You try to analyze everything. He is passionate and you are logical. He needs to work on his sensitivity and you on your overthinking. In bed you both just go with the flow," Paolo said with a shrug and sipped on his own cup of coffee. "So… what will await me if I go in there? And… thanks for last night... I owe you one," he added with a bright blush but looked deep and honest into Matt's eyes.

Being it put so simple made Matt pause and think for a moment, the cup nicely warming his fingers as he stared ahead of him. "I guess you're right... It makes sense... I'll try to keep that in mind... Hm."  
  
Looking back at the short angel, the black eyes eased up a bit and his smile was genuine this time. "Probably an ice-berg but maybe he keeps that only for me," he shrugged. "But we talked before that and I suggested him that at times you could like... join us like last night. To... keep us in balance. He's okay with that. If you are. We know how you feel for Corey and... don't want to hurt your feelings or give you false hope or any of that shit. So we understand if you say no. But... your help will probably be needed one way or another. I can't keep him weak no matter how happy feeding me makes him..." he whispered his last sentence with a serious and worried look, hoping that Paolo would understand the seriousness of it. After all they've been on the move with Corey not to draw attention on him either.

"Yeah... He is closed up to not get hurt or... how to say… not mess up things. See? You two are alike just react on the same thing in different ways. He is sensitive to feelings and moods and such. And if he feels something off, he closes up not to cause that or make it worse. You on the other hand start to voice the many things that rush through your head. But it's all just… respect for the other's personality and insecurity in yourselves," Paolo patted Matt's shoulder. "And don't worry. I understand it. I don't have hopes regarding him. Lost all that when I felt his bond to someone else. But I want to be his guardian and keeping him strong is better for all of us. Thanks for the offer. When you want it, I will accept with pleasure," he added with a dirty grin to make Matt laugh.

"Then I'll try to keep my mouth shut, I guess," he chuckled. "I just... I'd like to just exist in peace and be around people who care and are nice. I don't want to be alone anymore. This last year was... rough on me too. And although everything and everyone is so new to me and I'm still adjusting, it's better than always sleeping with one eye open... There's so much here. Not just what might come out of this thing between Corey and me, but you, the other guys and the band and all... I'm looking forward to see where our path will lead us..." he confessed then laughed a bit.  
  
"Yeah, mate. I bet you will. I'm looking forward to that too, to be honest..." Matt winked at the short angel, letting his dark eyes linger on him for a long moment. "Okay, let's... eat something and give Corey his coffee before it gets cold. Also we should get back on the road. Brent and Joe still in one piece?"

"He loves you, Matt," Paolo only said that with a nod and turned to get inside the van with Matt. "Yeah, they are okay and I will go with them once our dark leader tells me the directions. So you two can talk over things... or overanalyze them, both with your own methods," he giggled and let Matt to open the door first. It was his "home" after all...

Well, Matt knew that. He could feel that Corey loved him. Especially when he was taking him the other night. And with Paolo's words ringing in his ear, he tried to just finally accept that, even if he found it a bit as an alien concept. Not because of who Corey was, but because no one has ever really showed real love towards him except for his mother when he was a kid. So he was simply not used to it. Especially since they barely knew each other. But then again Corey was an instinct-based creature who could probably love easier. Damn, now he just sounded like an emotionless cold prick... He really should stop overthinking things and just go with the flow...  
  
Rolling his eyes on the clever joke, Matt finally slid the van's door open and got in first, taking the bag of food from Paolo so he could give the coffee to Corey.

The demon felt most of the emotional ups and downs Matt lived through outside the van. Now as the angels came in, he looked up at his pair with a little worry in his brown eyes.  
  
"Thanks, babe…" he took the coffee from Paolo and moved to sit with the others at the small table. "Here is the place. Check in to all the rooms. We will arrive half a day later. The usual plan goes."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Big Boss!" Paolo giggled like always and Corey laughed with him as they packed out the sandwiches.  
  
Not knowing really how to be around Matt, the demon just ate in silence looking over the next club's program booklet.

"The usual plan means that we go on separate ways to avoid being followed. Don't worry, he is strong and can fight… I saw him fight before and, damn it's a hot sight…" Paolo even whistled shortly. To make Corey giggle again.

"He only says that ‘cause the place burned down." That was Corey’s first sentence aimed at Matt since they came back. And the spontaneous act made Corey bite his lip and look down at his sandwich.

"I'm sure it was a majestic sight..." Matt smiled. His words intentionally had a double meaning and he was sure the other two would know he didn't mean just the burning place but also a fighting Corey in all his demon glory... Thinking of which, Matt had to admit to himself that the visuals in his head were more than nice...  
  
But trying to rather focus on the plan, he nodded that he understood and took a bite from his ham sandwich. "It's a clever plan, though. I think I would've done things similarly if I wasn't alone in the past year," he added after swallowing and took a sip from his coffee too, letting his black eyes linger a bit longer on Corey. Frankly, Matt found him cute like that and understood that he was trying.  
  
Clearing his throat, the half-breed's question directly addressed him. "Can you tell me exactly why you are always on the move? Just wanting to stay under the radar or is there another reason too? I've been just wondering. And in case my pursuers learn about me being with you guys, they might become your problem too..."

"Well..." Corey put his coffee down after washing the last bite down with it and looked at Paolo for some mental support. "I left my home. Wanted to look around and all kinda stupid teenage things. But the world is strange. And I had to learn that my mere existence is an issue to many, like to your dear brothers... Because of my family roots, I have these... urges to find something... or someone... But they hunt me. Using special bait and... special creatures to track me and my energy down. So... I'm hiding and playing music with these guys," Corey mumbled the end, getting totally red and rather lowered his head to hide behind his long curtain of hair, finding some wisdom at the bottom of the paper cup.  
  
"Only he and one of his brothers are still alive," Paolo added silently. Then clearing his throat he stood up. "I go with the guys then. Be safe and see you tomorrow noon or else I go after you and beware of my wrath…" he tried to joke and left the pair to themselves.

"Think we'd be able to handle you, Goldie..." Matt said before he could stop himself, only making Paolo giggle to himself as he closed the door then silence fell on the van.  
  
Turning back to the "hiding" demon, Matt found himself leaning closer as he was sitting next to Corey by the small table. Sliding a hand to the buff man's cheek, he lightly turned his bearded face towards him and stroked the long hair out of the brown eyes. "I'm sorry you have to live like this and that... you've lost so many siblings. It must be hard," he said on a gentler tone, letting Corey feel that he meant it.

"It's... not your fault…" Corey whispered and leaned to the cool hand of the angel. "We are... feared so people hunt us. It's simple. I told you I was looking for you…" he added looking up into the black eyes and pulled Matt closer with his strong arms, pecking the pink lips with love and tenderness.

"I know... And had no idea to what lengths you were willing to go to find me..." Matt said after the peck, caressing Corey's beard. "No one has ever done something like that just to find me and be with me... I want you to know that I appreciate it. I'll try not to overthink things that much, okay? Just... try to be patient with me? I'm such a mess, but I... I like being around you, you know..." he confessed and now it was Matt's turn to blush deep.

"You don't need to... I mean… be as you are. There are many changes going on in you already," the demon said and nuzzled his head to Matt's. "I just don't want to make it harder for you. I will try not to pull back inside my shell when I overthink…" he smiled at Matt. "I really want to do anything that makes you happy and helps you become what you are. Your powers are not awake, you know that? I'm sorry that I overreact sometimes... I just don't know… I guess I don't know how to handle things either in this situation," he confessed.

"I know you want to help me and give me what I want. I could already feel it clearly a few times. Just wasn't sure what to do with all that," he chuckled a bit, pecking Corey's cheek. "I'm trying not to fight things and just go with the flow. Baby steps, I guess," he smiled then nodded with a more serious expression.  
  
"So I was told and I can also start to feel it. Something is building up inside of me. The koi fish was its first manifestation. It's swirling inside me. Especially after I fed on your powers and blood. It's like... waiting for it to be ready and overflow some kind of boundaries in me... Not sure if it makes any sense to you... But I can feel it..." he added then gave Corey a soft smile. "It's okay. We're gonna slowly figure things out. It's so fresh for both of us. Paolo will help too... Speaking of whom... we should finish our breakfast and hit the road if we don't want to face his wrath," he winked jokingly then did just that.  
  
It was going to be a busy day for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note by Useless-girl:  
> Okay, so this is going to be a special week regarding the updates! Because of the upcoming Trivium concert in Budapest on the 29th where I'm gonna be present on the M&G (the most awesome gift from my dear S.M.A.! <3), I'll update this story every day until the concert!!! :D So enjoy! ;)
> 
> P.S: I just wished they would have included "The Wretchedness Inside" on this tour XD

**Chapter 7**

The half day off was rather nice, if anyone asked Corey. The small motel hidden away and mostly used by hookers was perfect to lay low in it and catch some rest. Even the noise did not bother the demon. He had to sleep in much louder and worse surroundings before. And a comfy bed with a lot of pillows in a dark room was perfect for his tiredness.  
  
His dreams were messed up between his past battles he had to fight and visions of the forthcoming future with the angel breed by his side. And even the others from the self-gathered family he had appeared in his dreams.  
  
All in all, he slept that deep and long sleep with such realistic dreams without any alcohol a long time ago. Maybe it’s been centuries... And it all resulted in a very dizzy suddenly sitting up demon, moaning and yawning as he looked at his pair beside him. There was already deep darkness outside.

"Evening," Matt pulled the earplugs from his big ears, a small smile playing on his lips since he found the confused demon cute like that. "Was listening to your songs and was trying to memorize the guitar parts," he said. "Busy dreams?" he asked, letting his eyes drink in the nice sight of Corey. It was good to look at him.  
  
He himself couldn't sleep much, just took a short nap as he felt kinda restless and his muscles a bit achy. Also he could sense some of Corey's dreams. Not see what they were about, but feeling that they were hectic. That was partly the reason why he started listening to the songs and trying to mimic the guitar parts with his fingers. It distracted him enough and it also helped to practice in some form.  
  
"You okay? Care to share the dreams?" he asked interested on his deep voice.

"They were... omens... You get those too, no? Just everyday happenings mashed together. And they will happen sometime in the near future," Corey mumbled on a raspy voice.  
  
"You are very... practical... I guess," Corey smiled looking the angel over. "Asian angel... I would never have thought that you will be my... doom," Corey tried to joke again. Not sure how it would go down with Matt. "I really love it, though... And would love to have you play with us on stage... Coffee and some cake?"

"Yes, often the omens saved me from being caught in the past year," he nodded, remembering how many close calls he had while fleeing his chasers. "I hope not too bad omens, though..." he frowned a bit, but that smoothed out quickly as he focused on staying open to Corey.  
  
"I am practical, not denying it. I know it can be a pain in the ass at times. To Paolo's advice, I'll try to be... less like that," he chuckled a bit with a shrug then it was time for him to blush, feeling just how much Corey loved the fact that he was Asian – or at least half.  
  
"Yes... as I said, my mother was Japanese. I'm glad you like it so much... And likewise. Wouldn't have thought that I'll be mated to such a... smoking hot demon, to be honest," he mumbled, even his ears starting to turn red, but he didn't mind as he nearly shyly smiled at Corey.  
  
"I'd love to play with you guys too. I missed playing. For obvious reasons I couldn't do that for a year or so. And yes, thanks. Sounds good. We still have a little time before we have to leave for the club."

"Now _that_ I am not called often," Corey laughed a bit nervously and similarly red. "Of course Goldie called me many things back in the days... Yeah… sorry," he cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah I order some… Have any favorite cake? Maybe we should get to know each other like that too. I mean... maybe we will have now some peace and you are not dying and I have my powers..."

"Maybe I should ask Paolo to start calling you those things next time he joins us..." Matt wiggled his brows, feeling a bit more relaxed. It was nice to slowly start joking and he agreed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it would make things easier between us if we got to know each other. And frankly, I love all kind of cakes and food. Even if it doesn't show, I love to eat, though didn't have much money for it lately so it shows a bit, I guess," he shrugged. And yeah, he was thinner than usual, but maybe now he was going to be able to get some regular meals. "What's your favorite? You can order it," he encouraged Corey.

"Asian angel who loves to eat... I think I'm lucky after all… And yeah… well... maybe Russian cream cake for the dried fruits and vodka in it," Corey giggled picking the phone up.  
  
He ended up ordering some peanut and chocolate cream cake and two lattes. "I don't think you will starve anymore. We make money from the performances and I'm old enough to have savings… And of course... as you put it… Daddy Dearest is a someone all over the three words. So Earthly money is not a problem..."

Matt couldn't stop a short chuckle from the way Corey worded his reply. "I'm glad to hear. As I said earlier, I don't want to be a burden or be a freeloader on your neck. I'd like to help out and earn my place among you guys. The band is going to places, I can tell. The songs are good. If you'll be open to it, I could contribute in writing some for you. Maybe I could also write down some lyric ideas later. Your music is quite inspiring, to be honest."  
  
"How did you end up playing and singing?" he asked while letting his fingers play with an earplug, keeping his black eyes on Corey.

"I was here as a teen. And was hunted by many. Me and my brothers. And as I learned about this world and learned how to fight... I also learned that traveling musicians are more open and kind people. So they hid me and taught me to play guitar and sing and such. I think I've been on the road ever since. It’s been a few hundred years already. It all sounds crazy…" Corey shrugged with a frown as he thought more about how strange his life turned out.  
  
"We all add our own to the songs. So your ideas are welcomed also," he continued with a smile. Just then a silent knock on the door signaled that the coffee arrived.

"So you're a real vagabond with a life on the road," Matt smiled and climbed out of bed as he had more clothes on to go to the door, stopping only by his jeans to take out his last few bucks and give it to the guy at the door.  
  
Walking back in his tee and boxers, he sat down on the bed with the package and gave Corey his share. "I actually learned the basics of playing thanks to a friend of my mom. I was very little, but then later on I picked up things along the road. To be honest, I always enjoyed rock music very much, even if some of my sisters and brothers thought that 'it is the Devil's music'. Is it?" he joked with a slightly playful look from over the edge of his paper cup then took a sip. Yes, this was definitely better than fighting or pulling up their walls...

"Yeah I think so. Usually it is about being free and follow what you feel. That is more the dark boss’ way than the strict narcissistic dude’s," the demon said and thanked the nicely boxed package.  
  
He opened it like a true expert on cheap motel cakes. "Looks good… Not smeared over the box’s walls... Smells fresh too…" Corey mumbled then looked up at Matt's frown. "Sorry… Stopped the inspection. But it tastes good too," he giggled after trying a bite.

"I start to see that you're right about that," Matt said, reminding himself that he wasn't playing for his old team now so he could agree with Corey on that. Living like that was truly freer.  
  
"No worries. I'm sure you had bad experiences with motel cakes," he chuckled and took a bite of his own with a pleased agreeing hum. And for a while they stayed silent, just stealing glimpses of each other while eating in a much better mood for a change.

***

The show was great. The band had a nice flow going. Teasing each other around. Especially Paolo and Corey, to Joe's utter enjoyment.  
  
Time after time the demon glimpsed to the side at his pair with a smile or wink. The mixed breed of creatures went wild and it was a great success.  
  
After everything the club threw a small backstage party. Many demon and angel breed girls tried to get close to them, especially to the clearly high level demon.  
  
"It's worse if they know who I am. Some can sense it from my powers. Like one of your sisters could…" Corey said low as he pulled Matt with him to the back corner. _"We stay half an hour then go over to your room,"_ the demon whispered into Paolo's head.

Matt was still buzzing with the excitement and energies of the concert. They were good. Very good up on the stage and it was clear to the whole underground club. During the songs Matt found himself longing to play with them, which manifested in wiping his hands in his jeans and trying to focus more on returning the smiles and watching Corey and Paolo tease the shit out of each other. It even made Matt chuckle a few times.  
  
"No wonder. You're radiating power..." Matt licked his own bottom lip. He could practically taste that power on his tongue while standing so close to Corey. "You were awesome, by the way. Hot too..." he cleared his throat and glimpsed around with a slight blush.  
  
"As you wish, Boss man!" Paolo giggled in return, but actually speaking the words, confusing Matt a bit.  
  
"What's he talking about?" the curly angel asked and took a sip from his beer.

"He talks about that I'm always right," Corey smiled smugly and pulled Matt close with one arm. "Would you mind if these... very classy women thought that you're… gay for the demon front man of the band?" he asked looking deep and searching into the black eyes.

Chuckling as Matt didn't believe a word Corey said, he let the demon prince pull him closer than one would with just a friend. Inhaling slowly, Matt's mind started to race from the question, but before he could overthink it, he shook his head with a slightly dirty smile. "No. I wouldn't mind..." And to emphasize that, he slid a hand to Corey's side to rest it on his waist, leaving nearly no space between their bodies. "Would _you_ mind?" he outright flirted back.

"Nah… I don't care about who thinks what. But I want to piss them off…" Corey moved closer and nuzzled his nose to Matt's face wearing a dirty grin. "I love to play music and sing but I don't like that rock star thing that comes with it. And the needy... ladies…" he giggled pulling Matt closer, so the slimmer body was pressed to his.

"So you're not fond of being the front man... I get it, I guess," he hummed, nuzzling his body a bit against the demon. "I'm all on board with pissing them off a bit if you don't want them to stick to you. Most probably they want you only because of your powers and who you are, I guess... But you are already taken..." he murmured returning that grin and with that leaned in to kiss Corey on the mouth, sliding his long arms around his neck and back.

The shocked whispers spread around like wild fire in the room. But Corey only smiled into the deep kiss, stroking down the long back of his angel. Indeed he was taken and he was more than happy about it.  
  
"We’re sorry people, but we have to hit the road. You all were amazing. Thank you so much for the show!" Paolo shouted through the crowd.

Finishing the kiss, Matt smirked at Corey's plump lips too and gently sucked the bottom into his mouth for a moment before pulling back enough to slide an arm around the demon, ready to do as Paolo "suggested". He could feel how pleased Corey was and for a change, Matt just felt happy about it in return.  
  
"Come on, let's leave them with their shock and broken hearts," he said and stroked Corey's side to make them move.  
  
Soon the van's door closed behind them, all their gear packed in already. Matt was still giggling a bit as he cracked two beers open from a cooler while they were heading towards the motel, Paolo driving. "I just wished I could've seen their faces," Matt smirked, handing a beer to Corey.

"Yeah I love it. Hopefully it will spread around and they leave me alone," Corey laughed taking the beer.  
  
"Don't worry, the pieces of the broken hearts were tingling across the floor like shattered glass. It was loud too…" That was Paolo commenting as they got closer to the motel.

***

After checking into their own room, Corey and Matt went over to the other three band members to continue the party on their own.  
  
"Come on… I want to hear you sing," Corey said as he escorted his angel to the room where the others already set up some guitars and equipment.  
  
He just couldn't get his hand off of Matt's back or side. Somewhere deep inside him a new feeling started to wake up. Probably because Matt showed more that he was accepting him... But he started to long for the angel in a more predatory way...

Not minding the frequent touches and looks from Corey, Matt was easing up some more in the company of the band. He was still amused from the scene in the club and also had a few beers that helped too.  
  
The mood was nice in the room while the guys did some jamming and talking then Corey's suggestion about Matt singing earned some loud agreeing comments, making the half-breed blush a bit.  
  
"Alright, alright. Just don't kick me out if I'm terrible in your opinion. I'm a bit rusty and not warmed up either," he said with a grin as he cleared his throat and got up to walk over to take Joe's guitar. Strumming it a bit he tried to decide which song to play and sing then his face lit up. "How about a classic? [Master of Puppets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_tG3Ll4hLg)?" he asked, sure that the guys knew that Metallica song by heart.  
  
"Hell yeah! Bring it on!" Brent smirked, picking up a pair of his drumsticks – one pair was usually with him all the time to drum out stuff whenever it came to him – and looked around to find something to drum on.  
  
"Fitting choice!" Paolo giggled with a dirty smirk as he picked up his bass too.  
  
Matt just shrugged and played a few riffs from the song to warm up his fingers while the others got ready. Then it was time to start... And with some nervous excitement, Matt opened his mouth and started the well-known lyrics...

Corey sat back with his arms folded across his wide chest and watched his band play and how Matt fitted into it all. They looked good. The tall dark-haired Asian angel in front looked great. And sounded good too. He was pleased with how they all sounded as a band.  
  
"Good, good... Let’s see how we work it together. I do the roars," he said picking up a microphone too and joined in the rhythm.

Although Matt was concentrating on his playing and singing, sometimes glimpsing down on his long fingers which were dancing on the fret boards more and more easily as they got warmed up and he was getting lost in the music, he could still feel Corey's eyes on him and also his approval. He seemed to genuinely like them... like Matt's singing, which in turn made the angel blush a bit and also feel more confident.  
  
He just nodded to Corey's suggestion and continued playing and singing, feeling when the buff man picked up where they were. Then the first deep roar came and Matt's fingers nearly slipped on the strings as a nice shiver ran down his spine. Demon roars – which should have had a completely different effect on him, but they were Corey's roars, complimenting his own voice very fucking nicely. Also their roars sounded quite similar too.

Yeah, the fact that the angel spawn’s roaring sounded just like him, the Price of Darkness, was very amusing to Corey as well.  
  
As they went deeper into the song, the way they sounded pleased the demon more and more. And it could be felt that the others were improving too.  
  
"Dude... That sounded amazing as hell," Paolo grinned from ear to ear as they finished up the song.

"Damn right! Dude, I dig your voice and playing!" Joe cheered too, emphasizing his words with drinking from his beer.  
  
"I agree. It was sick," Brent flipped a drumstick in the air. "We might have a new front man, if da king agrees," he winked at Matt, who blushed even more from the praising words, although he knew he'd still have to work a lot on his singing and playing.  
  
"Thanks. I also think that we sounded quite nice as a band. What are your thoughts?" he turned maybe a bit shyly to Corey, Matt's thumb rubbing against the neck of the guitar.

"Yeah, I love it… And I wouldn't mind to pass over the front man duties, if you would accept that. I will do the guitar and roaring beside you," Corey smiled wide, hoping a little that Matt would accept. And also that they would wrap up the band meeting and can get to bed... Soon...

It was clear from Corey's eyes and vibes that he was hopeful and was speaking the truth, which relaxed Matt even more and he let himself feel good about all this. Thinking for a sec he finally nodded with a little smile too.  
  
"Yes, we could share..." he said just that, his words thick with double meaning and well... innuendo as his eyes shifted to one bald guardian angel for a split second before returning to Corey's as Matt put the guitar down then moved to his beer to finish it.  
  
Corey's answering look told him everything he needed to know, even without the bond. And after another beer and chatting, they soon found themselves in the other room, kissing and taking off clothes while waiting for said other angel to show up...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The demon felt that new hunger in him intensifying as he felt the guardian angel enter the room. He already peeled the clothes off Matt, and where they were headed pleased him very much. His deep growls of approval echoed from his broad chest from every touch and kiss and bite his pair gave him.  
  
Still the dynamics between Matt and him and with Paolo was different. It’s been a long time that Corey let his hunger loose in any way.  
  
Of course Paolo sensed it all crystal clear. Because of his feelings, he always knew what was going on inside the demon prince, and the clear hunger for his being made the otherwise far from shy angel nervous…  
  
He quietly closed the door behind him, and for a good minute he was just feasting his eyes on the two naked creatures all over each other in front of him.

Even Matt could feel that nervousness on the guardian angel since they've been connected before and now as his being started to slowly feed on the prince's dark energies, the guardian's golden powers automatically reached out to balance the process with giving itself to Corey. It went more subtle than one would expect, but it also kept Matt calm, knowing that he wouldn't weaken the hot and hungry demon in front of him.  
  
That hunger was something Matt could feel in Corey more and more too and to fuel it, he let the demon see some dirty pictures in the prince's head of how Matt would like to see the two in bed. That all happened while he went down on his knees in front of Corey, kissing along his warm body then sucking his hard dick into his mouth.

Feeling that Matt actually wanted to see them together was something like an approval for Corey's submissive being towards Matt. It was pleasing his pair after all... Plus fulfilling his own hunger...  
  
His wings and horns appeared as he kept his red burning eyes on the also transforming Paolo. His strong fingers got lost in the black curls of the kneeling angel as he let Matt feel just how much he wanted to make him happy and obey to all his wishes.  
  
The great hell force made Paolo spread his golden wings also, and take deep breaths as he walked closer and meanwhile managed to get rid of his clothes. Kneeling beside Matt, he gently caressed the busy creature's back and nape. Even kissed his head and the king's hand on it.

Matt kept his eyes on Corey, watching him watch Paolo coming closer with that carnal hunger in his eyes. Meanwhile he made sure to work the thick cock thoroughly, spreading his spit on more and more inches with wet and pleased sounds, his eager tongue wildly playing on its underside.  
  
Corey's hand was a welcomed feeling in his hair as he kept sucking him deeper and harder and his own wings manifested from Paolo's stroking and kisses.  
  
Just when the golden angel's hand stroked and squeezed a small ass cheek and he kissed and licked along the newest addition to his marks on his shoulder, Matt managed to deep-throat the thick meat and swallow around it a few times before pulling off it completely. Gasping for air and his red lips and chin wet with spit, he pulled Paolo closer by his naked ass and kissed him passionately and demandingly.

Paolo felt the fall hard. The energies that were sucking away his healing powers also burned his being with the fires of Hell and he was melting under the intense longing of the demon. He kissed back Matt with a moan and gratefulness in his soul for the other angel, as even Matt was urging that hunger to be eased.  
  
Corey groaned more deeply as his angels started making out... He had two hands to caress and claw at both heads of the kneeling figures, and his long-buried wild side got awakened more even from how Matt's bossy side got closer to the surface.

Knowing that Corey was enjoying this just as much as the grateful Paolo, Matt felt reassured that it was good to give room for these urges. Breaking the passionate kiss with the golden winged creature, he moved both men so Paolo got the idea that he wanted him to continue sucking on Corey.  
  
Once the eager lips wrapped around the tasty meat, Matt watched it for a second, checking on Corey as well then he spit on his fingers and reached down to rub them between Paolo's butt cheeks, tracing the tight hole there.  
  
Leaning in to Paolo's ear, he glimpsed up at Corey, who was watching them with those burning red eyes. A kinky look and smile was showing on Matt's face as he began whispering dirty things to Paolo – of course the demon hearing them clearly too. "He wants to fuck you hard. He's wanted to do that for a while... And I'll let him... He's gonna be rough and hungry on you..." he murmured on his deep turned on voice as he pushed two of his fingers into the hot ass to start opening it up. "And I'll watch you the whole time... Watch our demon 'corrupting' you to the core until you beg for mercy..." he panted and licked Paolo's earlobe just when his fingers curled to massage his prostate.

The demon closed his eyes and hummed as agreement to that statement. He let himself fully enjoy the throughout care of his guardian.  
  
Paolo was a pro with big thick leaking cocks. And the kinky words of his angel brother made him shiver with lust even more... Oh how he wanted that for so many years... Always felt it lurking in the high demon, but it never got unleashed onto Paolo... And now the bald man let his powers cover both of his lovers, to assure them how he wanted all and to please them as much as he could… He was moving back onto Matt's fingers and moaning his joy onto Corey's shaft as he surrendered himself to them.

Chuckling from the other angel's reaction and feeling Corey getting even hungrier, Matt pushed a third finger in, sucking and biting on the tasty flesh of his angel brother by his neck.  
  
"Such a good boy..." he murmured then finally moved his fingers out to get up on his feet, sliding a hand onto the back of Paolo's head while he looked down on the hot sight for a moment. Then he glimpsed at the pleasure-filled face of his demon, turning it to him to push his tongue into his mouth too. The moment their lips met, Matt could feel his being sucking a bit harder on Corey's energies and soon he broke the kiss, slowing the process back with it.  
  
"He's all yours, baby..." Matt whispered to the demon and walked to the bed to occupy the upper right corner of it, propping his back against the pillows, one leg bent, the other stretched out as he tossed the bottle of lube onto the middle of the bed, his other hand lazily cupping and fondling his own balls.

The demon huffed and licked his lips looking down at the angel before him, covered in a golden hue. Without much more ceremony he picked up the short man and walked the two steps with him to the bed, dropping him down not so gently beside Matt.  
  
Paolo only had time to take a high-pitched short breath, and as he landed on the mattress, his hand grabbed right at the lube... He swallowed hard from the primal lust and hunger radiating from the winged and horned devil... It was more gorgeous than anything he ever imagined. The demon of his heart wanting him that much...  
  
Indeed. Corey was on top of the bald angel at once. His fangs breaking the skin on his shoulder as he literally started feeding on the smaller man. Getting between his legs at once and ordering him to use the lube on his leaking cock while his hands and lips took all he could from his guardian.

Matt expected things to be hot, but he had no idea watching Corey and Paolo like that would turn him on so much... But it did and as a result could smear some fresh pre-cum down on his own cock as he kept lazily caressing himself.  
  
He watched as a wildly panting and visibly shaking Paolo hastily applied the lube on the demon's shaft and the rest between his ass cheeks then both marked arms went around the broad back to keep Corey close. "Please... more... Been waiting for so long..." the guardian angel uttered in ecstasy already.

The demon was all about to fulfill such fantasies as he bucked his strong hips forward and entered the cooler angel body, almost all the way with one swift move.  
  
He cried out and muffled his lust-filled roars in the corner of Paolo's neck, chewing up the sweet angel flesh and blood as his hips mercilessly trusted deeper, already bending the smaller body in half under him.

"Fucking hot..." Matt mumbled under his nose as his grip tightened around his shaft and also sped up somewhat. With his free hand he reached out to caress the slightly glowing golden wings, Paolo's energies jumping onto his skin.   
  
The smell of blood, male and sex were getting thick in the air and as Matt's hand bumped into the bottle of lube, he took it, squirting some on his own fingers, wanting to feel at least a little bit from what Paolo was experiencing...  
  
Soon keeping his eyes on the wildly fucking creatures, he began riding his own fingers too, cheeks, ears and chest flushed a deep red as he moaned a bit louder.

Feeling his powers being sucked away by Matt, Corey did not care now. All what his pair took was more than generously refilled by the angel he was banging hard and wild into the other dimension.  
  
Paolo was blissed out and only the constant channeling of his forces kept him from coming hard right there and then.

Through his half-hooded eyes, Matt truly found the demon majestic while fucking the living daylight out of the fallen apart and bloody angel. Biting his lip, Matt quickly closed his eyes for a second to shoo away a fleeting thought then opened them to concentrate on the here and now.  
  
"Come on, Goldie... Cum for him. I know he wants to see it!" Matt grunted as he pulled his fingers out and let them slide up to return to jerking himself slowly again.

Just to underline those words of his pair, Corey picked the pace up more and aimed his deep thrusts to push the small angel over the edge.  
  
He felt a flicker of that thought in Matt. And as he was chasing his own pleasures as well, he reached out and pulled his bonded angel closer to share a wild bloody kiss with him as they all fell into the flames of ecstasy.

***

A couple of hours later it was still dark outside and inside the room too. Two figures were lying in bed, limbs tangled on the messy sheets and only the sounds of their quiet huffing and snoring broke the silence of the room.  
  
The only source of brighter light in the room came from the small crack left open by the bathroom door. The third figure was in there sitting on top of the closed toilet butt naked, forearms resting on his knees and head bent forward, a few low hisses escaping his mouth although he tried to stay quiet and calm so he could let Corey sleep and rest.  
  
He woke to the burning of his arm and sneaked into the bathroom a good half an hour ago as some shivers were making his body tremble a bit too while the lines of an elaborate dragon were etching themselves into his swollen skin. Each mark getting a bit more painful.

Corey woke up slowly as he felt his pair in the pain of changing. Only driven by his intuitions, he stumbled towards the bathroom and knelt before the angel.

"Let me help on that…" he whispered. His black leather wings moved around Matt, his hands caressing the itching and burning skin, making the marks appear faster and less painful as the demon power rushed over the angel breed again.

Matt wanted to protest, to go through this alone as he planned, but in the end he let Corey do that for him as he knew it would make the demon happy. Also the slow ebbing down of the pain was a welcomed feeling as he was feeding on that dark power.  
  
Leaning forward in the embrace, Matt rested his damp forehead against a warm shoulder, panting as his glowing eyes looked down at Corey's hand on the more and more colorful skin of his arm.  
  
"Thank you... With each change they hurt a bit more," he whispered hoarsely and tired, his other arm sliding onto Corey's back to hold onto him.

"I know. Come. Rest a little. My powers will help on the pain," Corey whispered and picked up Matt in his arms... again… And he just giggled a little on the memory of the first time he did that. "You look good with all the marks… Very sexy Yakuza-like Japanese warrior angel..." he said with outright dirty groans.

Matt smiled tiredly from the giggle and the groans that accompanied that compliment. "Good thing I always kinda liked tattoos and such then... I wonder when they'll stop appearing..." he hummed, nuzzling his face to Corey's broad chest a bit, his good arm holding onto him while the other rested on his naked stomach as the angel let himself be carried.  
  
"You never had to change..." he stated the obvious since Corey had no marks on him. "You would look even hotter too, though," he chuckled a bit too as they entered the dark room.

"I was born this way. Not too much to change from my rank, I guess… And tattoo ink doesn't stay on my skin," he shrugged as he gently put Matt down on the bed, next to the knocked out Paolo.  
  
"I'm afraid since you are bonded with me... it will be a lot of marks... Sorry... Also you will have to evolve and upgrade a lot to your true form and power. Again… many more marks. I hope that it will really be Yakuza-like... I'm kinda into tattooed butts..." Corey giggled again and laid close to Matt, covering his body with his wings and arms.

"It's not your fault and yeah... it would make sense as I'm half-human and you are... so much above me in ranks and all..." Matt said as he put an arm around Corey's middle and caressed his back while melting into the embrace. "And it's not your fault," he repeated, his glowing golden eyes meeting Corey's in the dark. "So I only have to concentrate on making the next ones appear on my ass to make you interested in it?" he joked but there was some uncertain and curious undertone in it too.

The horned and fanged demon with red eyes tilted his head as he sensed the insecurity in his pair. "I… I am always interested in all of you... Including your perfect tiny ass. I searched the entire world for you..." Corey said looking deep into the golden eyes. The love confession right at the tip of his tongue, but his own insecurities stopped him still. Instead he just kissed those cute lips and let Matt feel just how much he loved and needed him by his side.

Truth be told, Corey's words and even more what Matt could feel from him, put the mind of the half-breed somewhat at ease and let himself get lost in the kiss, pulling the big man over him, his hands finding his wings to stroke at their base.  
  
His long thighs opened invitingly and Matt even moaned in their next kiss as their naked bodies pressed together all the way. "You know..." he broke the kiss with a naughty little glint in his eyes. "The only thing I miss is a demon tail... Man, we could have had so much fun with it..." he chuckled, stroking his hands up and down on Corey's butt and back then he offered his cute lips for another kiss, his being basking in the demon energy.

"Oh... See? I'm not perfect after all…" Corey chuckled shortly. Pecking the offered lips over and over again as he let Matt feed on his powers. "My origin is not the darkness. I've been born in fire, but from creatures who once were angels. We don't have a tail... Brent has one, if you're interested, though…" he added on a matter of fact tone, and rubbed his body to Matt's in a slow rhythm.

Chuckling in the dark as he met the red glowing eyes, he bucked back against the buff body, loving the friction his half-hard cock was already getting. "Good to know that about Brent..." he teased a bit while pecking back Corey's lips, his tongue even chasing them time after time.  
  
He felt better a bit from both Corey's energies and also because he was distracting him and turning him on. "Too bad you don't have one, though. But I'm more interested in you and this..." he reached down between them to take a firm hold of the thick meat. "Put it in me... I need to feel you inside..." he whispered, spreading his legs a bit wider.

The demon growled from the firm cool hand on his already hard meat. Who was he to deny what his pair longed for...?

"As you wish…" he breathed onto the red lips and his left hand searched for the lube between them and the sleeping Paolo.  
  
"Help with this a little..." he said softly to Matt as he handed him the small tube. Meanwhile he wet two of his fingers with his spit and rubbed it against and inside the needy angel.

"Yeah..." That's all Matt was able to say while feeling Corey's thick fingers push into his ass. "Fuck..." he groaned. He was still a bit loose from earlier when he was fingering himself, but the demon's fingers were already thicker and so damn skilled that Matt nearly dropped the tube. Finally he managed to squirt a nice amount on his fingers, warming it in his palm before reaching out to work it all over that beautiful meat.  
  
His breathing was picking up as the fingers scissored in him and he couldn't stop himself from bucking back needy against them. "Come on... I'm ready. Take me!"

"With pleasure... Hang on…" the bigger man murmured on his deep aroused voice and moved to rest his wet cock tip at the pulsing hole. Just staying there for a few seconds and enjoying the feeling as he slid between the soft inviting walls only a few millimeters and backed out again. He locked his lips and fangs to the neck of Matt as he was gently teasing him.

Matt moaned and slid a hand into the long hair by Corey's nape, his fingers curling into a fist as he turned his head to the side to give better access to his neck. His heart was beating fast as his nails dug into the demon's back, lust slamming hard into his lower half, feeling how the wide tip was teasing him.  
  
"You're evil..." Matt chuckled out of breath, lightly pushing his ass against the barely entering cock as shivers ran down his spine from the licks and gentle bites on his neck. Opening his eyes, he saw Paolo still sleeping on the other side of the bed, dead to the world. Damn, they probably really knocked him out. Which was kinda cute, but Matt's attention quickly drifted back to his pair, the hand on Corey's back sliding down to grab his butt, putting some pressure on it to signal he wanted Corey deeper in him. "Come on!" he groaned impatient and needy.

"Must live up to all the stories about me…" Corey moaned and started slowly – but not stopping – pushing deep into the shaking body. His fangs grazed down on the tasty neck, not biting his pair just yet. He nuzzled his horns to Matt's head while his hips were swayed from side to side to ease his way into deeper, and just stay put and enjoy the tight walls covering his throbbing flesh. "You feel so amazing... You make me so hungry..." he whispered.

Matt wanted to laugh, but instead a wrecked sound left his parted lips as he felt himself being stretched more from that hard shaft that he could feel in him just once so far. On the night when they first fucked.  
  
Groaning, he nuzzled his head back against the horns, getting more and more turned on, if it was even possible. He pulled his legs a bit more up to get into a better angle and hook them around the wide body.  
  
"You... feel so good too... Move... Please, just fucking move..." he panted brokenly, his hands stroking along the demon wings before grabbing onto the broad back. This was torture from the sweetest kind and it was blowing Matt's mind fast. His own cock was jumping and leaking more pre-cum onto his tummy and he could feel his whole body burning up from the primal lust and need to be properly fucked.  
  
Yeah, he was hungry too, but didn't dare to go into the depths of his desires... To uncover what he really wanted. Maybe later his deepest and darkest wish would be fulfilled. Now he was too busy with making Corey fucking finally move!

Corey started to move, alright. Slowly and grinding his hips with each forward move. He made the extra effort to bump harder and harder against the sensitive spots of his pair. He was picking up the pace slowly and never stopped showering Matt's face and neck with loving sweet kisses and bites.

Relief and burning lust washed over the half-breed and his moans were getting a bit louder and more frequent with each long thrust into him. Although Corey was taking him much softer than he would've liked, it was still overwhelming all his senses.  
  
His own hips began bucking up to meet that awesome cock's thrusts while he caught Corey's lips for a deep all teeth and tongue kiss, sucking on the demon's powers a bit stronger again.  
  
His skin started glistening both with sweat and his angelic energies and his arms tightened around the buff guy, feeling the tension building up in him fast. It was stronger than usual and got more and more uncontrolled as Matt's mind and thoughts were melting down and giving way to his pure instincts.  
  
He was getting so close... So damn close... And deep down he knew something was going to happen. And it did as an uncontrolled wave of his own power rushed through his trembling body, making his skin and eyes glow stronger and his palms on Corey's back warm up more than ever. And in the next moment, angelic fire covered them...

"Burn me... Let it all go…" Corey whispered into the cute big ear and gathered Matt into his strong arms, kneeling up and pulled the heating up body harder onto his lap and cock. Making them both cry out from pleasure.

The way Matt was feeding on him made him dizzy and wild with lust even more. And the changes he felt on his pair were just what he needed to lose his mind... He meant every word... The angelic fire on his skin pushed him into a new height as they got to the peak of their lust.

First Matt didn't even notice the fire then when he did, he was about to pull away and apologize, but Corey's words in his ear stopped him and instead closed his eyes and let the demon move him as he wanted.  
  
Looking up with his brightly glowing eyes, he was moaning his head off now, not caring if they woke Paolo or not. His burning hands were illuminating their sweaty bodies even more. Matt watched them resting on Corey's chest now. He noticed that on the hand of his marked arm the fire was stronger and brighter than around his left. But frankly, he didn't care in that moment. All that counted to him was that since Corey was born from fire too, his own wasn't really hurting him, and that he wanted to finally come.  
  
Just then his black wings spread behind him and he completely lost the rest of his mind when he felt a hot mouth around his aching flesh too. Glimpsing down he saw a bald head bobbing eagerly between his legs, but then a blinding orgasm made him cum hard and squeeze the life out of Corey's dick too, Matt's fire burning brighter as he got even closer to his pair.

It was amazing, better than anything he experienced before. Corey was blown away by the angelic force rushing through him, pushing him into a mind-blowing orgasm. The bright fire rushed over his dark being and melted his closed up soul even more. Making him bite into the shoulder of his pair and mumbling his love confession into the glowing skin.

Although Matt missed that confession, but who could blame him? This was the most intense feeling that ever filled him and he felt like a beacon of light, ready to explode. But as his ass was filled up with demon seed and he was holding onto Corey with his burning hands for dear life, he felt Paolo sucking not just his cum out of him, but his need to burn more too.  
  
What he didn't fully understand in that moment was that the bald guardian joined in in the last minute to keep Matt from going overboard and really become a beacon in the night for their enemies.  
  
Reaching out blindly, Matt put a hand on the angel's shoulder too as Paolo pulled back a bit to let Corey lie on top of Matt. The other angel kept caressing his head and shoulder, not daring to let go of the calming angel powers until Paolo came into his own fist too.  
  
By then Matt's fire pulled back and disappeared, leaving him as a panting satisfied mess under his demon... Towards whom he... started to feel something new.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The morning found them all on the road again. And again the band split up to go on separate ways.  
  
The pair had a detour also... After getting themselves together and acknowledging Matt's new powers and marks, Corey decided they needed to practice to help the angel control his new skills.  
  
The afternoon found them deep in some magic enchanted forest Corey knew was safe enough and the creatures living there would hide the Prince of Hell.

Truth be told, Matt was both excited and restless from this new chapter in his life. Luckily he couldn't hurt Corey or Paolo with his flames – yet – as it was still just awakening in him and also he had no such intentions of course. But later it could cause problems like setting things or people on fire or manifest in public, which would be really bad, so he agreed on practicing a bit with Corey.  
  
As they stopped deep in the forest, Matt could feel even more how much the trees were soaked with magic and also could sense some creatures from afar. But closing that out, he focused on his pair standing opposite him and looked into his eyes questioningly.  
  
"So... how should we do this? I only had inhuman strength and reflexes and some healing powers so far. This fire... is very new, obviously..."

"Such powers are controlled by emotions. And I wanted to teach you to fight with it too. Because I'm sure in our long life we will have to…" Corey said and let his own fire loose. Holding out his hands, they got covered by the reddish flames. "Try to focus and concentrate your angelic forces into your hands. Visualize them as flames..."

Nodding Matt took a deep breath and tried not to overthink this just do as he was asked. Focusing, he tried to call forth his powers – unwittingly making his wings spread behind him and his skin starting to slightly glow as he imagined his powers traveling down on his arms and into his held up hands, making them warm up more and more.  
  
But first only some bluish white flames flickered around his palms then they completely went out. "Huh... Think the flames are shy," he chuckled a bit. "You said these kinds of powers are controlled by emotions. What kind of emotions control yours? I feel like I need a trigger."

"Anger," Corey said with a shrug. "Try that. Imagine that you have to fight for your life, or protect someone or something. We have time and it's safe here," he smiled encouragingly at his pair. "Just... know that it's there. Inside you. Don’t just try. Know it for sure as a fact. That you have that skill and can use it as you wish. Trust yourself. It will work. I know."

"Should've guessed," Matt smiled with glowing eyes. "I guess those are the most effective emotions. Anger and wanting to protect someone... Think I can work with that," he nodded and shifted his stance a bit as he took another deep breath and looked inside of him, focusing on his emotions.  
  
He visualized his chasers, the ones who used to be his "family" and now were after him and with that after Corey and the whole band. Matt hated that he meant danger to these people, especially to Corey, even if he knew that he would be able to protect himself. He had no doubt about that. Matt also brought up the memories of the past year, the injustice he felt for so long after freeing Corey to protect humans and the lives of his brothers and sisters. How he had to accept his fate of fading away. And imagined how he would feel if the only being who wanted him so much was taken away from him, or if the band was hurt because of him.  
  
That seemed to do the trick and make his anger rise, but he also mixed the need to protect them into it, telling himself that he could do this.  
  
This time the energy was building stronger in his hands and in a minute or so they burst out in that bluish white fire, illuminating his figure in the dark.

"Good. I'm very proud of you. Now turn it down into small fire balls. Like this," Corey said with a bright smile and showed Matt how his own fire concentrated into handfuls of swirling flames in his hand.  
  
"Try to see and know that it is a ball," he raised his hand to show how his fingers curled up as if he was holding a ball and he even threw it away. The flames hit a smaller broken branch on the ground which lit up from it.

Smiling and feeling a bit proud of himself, Matt watched what Corey was doing then nodded, holding up his hands while curling his fingers. His intense golden eyes focused on the flames. Moving his left over the right, he imagined "kneading" the two fires around in his hands into a bigger ball.  
  
It took a moment for the fire to get on with the plan and melt into that concentrated ball, which became brighter as it got denser. Meanwhile Matt tried to hold on to the triggering emotions too to keep the ball steady then he made an attempt to throw it too. It landed not far from the slowly burning branch, setting the grass on fire instead.  
  
"Oops... And there I thought we would have a nice camp fire," he chuckled. "I obviously need more practice with that. But this is kinda fun," he said walking over to stomp out the fire they caused. After all they didn't want to burn down the whole forest by accident. "And... how do I keep it inside? To avoid random bursts of flames when around others or in public? That could be a bigger issue too..."

"Well... For that you need to learn to close up like I can. No bursting out emotions and overthinking into panic. But if you're good enough..." he smirked smugly at Matt and held his open palms up side by side and turned away from Matt. In the next second a wide row of flames burst out from his palms and he was able to move it around like a snake made from fire. "You will get even more powerful. Your brothers kept you in the dark for a reason... You're more than them and…" Corey rather bit the sentence off and just nodded as he stopped the flames. "It will be okay. You are changing into what you were born to be."

"Well... I think the not overthinking and panicking part will be the most challenging for me," he smiled a bit nervously then his eyes widened watching the fire snake dancing in the air. "Wow... That's wickedly cool."  
  
"You and Paolo mentioned that before... That they kept me in the dark and that I am more. I can feel that now with all these changes," he held out his marked right arm. "I just don't exactly know what I was born to be. And I have a feeling you won't tell me just drop hints about it. But I'm not stupid. I'm guessing my father was a higher ranking angel and I inherited some of his powers. So I'm guessing I will be a higher ranking being too once all the changes are done. But..." he started then went just as silent as Corey a second ago.  
  
He was fine now, but what if later... "Never mind. By the way, I kinda hate it when you close up in front of me. I know you do that to protect both of us, but yeah..." he blushed a bit, hinting at the fact that Paolo was talking. "You know..." Matt put his hands into his hoodie's pockets and looked aside for a moment. "I want us to work... I like you..." he confessed. "I'm sure you could already feel it, but I just... wanted to say it out loud too... Also... I'll soon need new clothes because these are starting to stink..." he chuckled, blushing deep red.

"But..?" Corey asked with serious interest in what might bother his dark-winged lover. "I am like you in many ways. I close up if something is bothering me, or I feel like I fucked up something. And yeah, it's all part of not letting my power run wild. And... I like you too and already planned to go shopping," he ended with a similar blush.  
  
"I am taking you to a real hotel. Five stars and all the posh," the demon chuckled. "You and the others deserve it. Eating in the restaurant and laundry service for all of our dirty clothes. Come on... There is also the high life part of being Hell's royalty."

Swinging back and forth on his feet a few times, Matt bit his bottom lip, contemplating if he should tell Corey or not. But then again, because of their bond Corey would start to soon feel what Matt could among all the chaos inside him caused by the changes. "I'm not sure if you're aware of it but... I won't be able to live forever on your borrowed powers. I'm fine for now, but who knows how long we can go on like this..." he confessed, some fear gripping and squeezing his heart a bit. Losing all this... Now he had something to lose, yeah...  
  
"I guess we are similar in many ways, yes. Which is still a nice surprise to me," he said on his deep voice and flapped his black wings once. "That hotel sounds amazing too. Never been to one, to be honest. Not as a guest at least. But before we go... you wanna fly a bit with me? It's been quite a while because I tried to lay low. I miss flying."

"Hmm... So... What you want to live on if not my powers?" Corey giggled and spread his wings. "You are changing and will know more things in time. You will be okay. I promise you. And sure. This forest is safe for that," and with that he smiled at Matt and lifted into the air a bit before Matt. "Just stay under the highest trees. It's like a magical force field."

"I have no fucking idea. I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we get there," Matt smiled a bit but didn't let his dark thoughts take over his mind. Not now when he could finally see Corey flying again. It was mesmerizing the first time he saw him fleeing after he had set him free and now with his reassuring words ringing in his ears, Matt found it simply majestic. The strong leather wings lifted the prince off the ground effortlessly and Matt felt the need to follow.  
  
And he did just that after flapping his wings a few times. Now – thanks to Corey and Paolo – his wings were strong enough again to lift his slender body off the ground too and he smiled happily as he could feel the wind on his face and in his curls as they got higher off the ground, getting above most of the trees, except for the tallest ones.  
  
Letting the joy of flying spread in his heart, overwriting the nearly constant worry there, Matt just let himself get lost in flying around and even chasing Corey in the air.

"Live in the moment, angel spawn…" Corey laughed and picked up speed to make the chase even more fun for Matt and himself too.  
  
It was so good. And a very couple-like thing also. He just loved to watch the gorgeous black feathers carrying the creature he loved so easily. It was proof more than anything that Matt was healing up nicely.  
  
But as the night grew darker, they landed to head back to the van. There was still so much ahead of them. Corey was lost in his thoughts about just how much he should and could share with his pair…

Frankly, this was one of the best things he'd done for a while. Chasing the demon was fun, stealing short kisses in the air even more. Although by the time they landed by the van, Matt could feel that his wings grew tired. In the past they could carry him for hours. But even with that he stayed in a relatively good mood and laughed on Paolo who woke from his nap with a start, ready to kick the ass of anyone who dared to open the door of the van. Namely them.  
  
As they were headed towards town, he sensed Corey lost in his thoughts but he didn't call him on it and rather picked up a notebook to scribble down some lyrics on an empty page. Since he didn't check, he had no idea it belonged to Corey.

***

"Wow... This is impressive. I haven't seen anything so big and shiny..." Matt said with his mouth hanging a bit open.  
  
"Are you sure? Thought you did last night while in bed with your pair..." That was Paolo laughing his ass off on his own joke, but Matt just rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  
"You winged pig. I meant the hotel," Matt explained while walking across the lobby to check in.

Corey smirked back at them, shaking his head and stopped at the reception desk.  
  
A woman widened her eyes and almost squealed. "My lord, welcome. The usual suite?"

"Yes, thank you," Corey said simply and took the key card. "Lay low, winged pig. You know how it goes here," he added as they walked to the elevator.  
  
"Oh yes. Whoever is not a high ranked demon should lay and act low outside the super impressive suite. Outside we are just his highness' servants," Paolo giggled as they walked in and the lift took off with them.  
  
On the top level there was only a small corridor and four doors way apart from each other. Corey led the band to the farthest and opening it let them in.

"The restaurant is an exception for that. This is a demon hotel. We, and yes that means all of you even if you're my 'servants,' can have anything you need. Those two rooms you can move into. I and Matt take the main bedroom. Come on…" he smiled at his angel and led the way into a richly decorated very romantic and posh looking bedroom. The huge bed was on a small pedestal with curtains and golden and blood red silk all over.

Matt was blown away. Not just from the hotel but also from the way Corey was treated and the rules too. Of course Matt knew such places existed, but he's never been to a demon hotel before. Also he knew that Corey was royalty in this world so he shouldn't be so surprised. But he's seen him just in hiding and laying low so far. Well, apparently now Matt was going to have to lay low...  
  
As the rest of the band went to settle in the other two rooms, Matt put his bags down not far from the door. They were full of new clothes and he was finally wearing clean ones too. The black jeans, boots, tee and leather jacket hugging his slender body nicely as he walked around the room, drinking in the details.  
  
"So... are you trying to impress me? Because I liked you even without the benefits of being royalty... Though this is very nice," he turned to look at Corey while his pale fingers stroked the curtains on the bed. "And tell me... how does this servant thing work here? What do I have to do? Does it come with a collar too?" he chuckled a bit.

"Hmm… I’m glad to hear you like me without this too. This is now to have a little peaceful rest. Only for a few days," Corey said sitting onto the sofa and kicked off his boots.  
  
"I always have this suite. It's officially mine. Paolo was here before and Brent too. It's not much just... things like... I walk ahead all of you. And servants don't talk unless I ask something from you. But only outside this place and in front of the staff. I hope it won't be such a bother, ‘cause we can get everything here… We have a Jacuzzi bathtub and we can order food… There’s a cinema room also..." Corey shrugged a few times as he was thinking over what else he should inform Matt about. "And if you want, I can call them to bring a collar for you too... "

"Hm... I kinda like the idea," he confessed and to hide his slight blush, he sat down on the edge of the bed by its foot to untie and kick his own boots off too. "The rest doesn't seem to be too complicated. Think I can play that role too... And soaking in a bath just sounds amazing after being on the road for so long.... Think I'm gonna start one, but first..." he rolled over on the bed with a giggle, clearly enjoying how soft and comfy it was. Taking the menu from the nightstand, he read through it.  
  
"Phew, was hoping that they didn't serve only stuff like virgins' blood and human barbecue," he joked, trying to adjust to this new situation and the few days they were going to spend there. Honestly it's been so long since he wasn't on the move and could actually relax. Now that Corey gave him the opportunity, suddenly Matt didn't know what to do with it. Which was stupid, he knew, so he just picked a burger menu, asking Corey to order it for him for lunch and started undressing, smirking at the demon.  
  
"Care to join me in that bath? Or you'd rather stay there and be just gorgeous until the food arrives?" he asked, although Matt suspected that it wasn't going to be Corey who goes to the door for their order.

***

"So... you gonna stay with them in that fancy bedroom? I hope we can go around this place more," Joe said to Paolo in the dining room.  
  
The human was very excited about his chance to peek into the demon realm. And such fancy royal places. He never felt as a lower being among the band members. And even if he technically was at the hotel, he still felt it all worth it. Even more so as these guys, no matter the race, became his family in thick and thin in the past months.  
  
"I will wait till his Sire calls for me," Paolo replied with a giggle. They were all eating. Corey ordered burgers and fries and pie to all of them and whispered in Joe's head to pick up the order.  
  
"They are enjoying the hot tub now... Then I think for dinner we will go to the big restaurant. The king has to meet up someone there."

There was a collective humming to be heard as a response to that.

***

"Still want a collar?" Corey asked in the bath tub stroking Matt's chest as his angel rested against his body. Just lying back against his chest into his arms. "We will have to go down to meet someone. I need to be well-informed about... things at home..."

Stretching his long legs under the water, Matt huffed satisfied, occasionally caressing Corey's thighs as he let his tired muscles relax from both Corey's caresses and the millions of bubbles caused by the tub's jets. It was a very nice way to calm down after yet another awesome orgasm.  
  
"Do you want to see me in a collar?" he asked back, his whole body turning around in the water so he could face Corey, arms going around the wide shoulders. "It would mean more here too, right? That I'm a special slave. The one you keep for your pleasure... It would also give me some kind of protection from unwanted attention, no?" he asked. Matt wasn't stupid, he'd heard about such pleasure slaves demons, other creatures and even humans liked to keep.

"Well... It would mean something like that, yeah... The slave I keep close to me and for only myself and my pleasures. You have my power's marks too. If you want to go out like that, you need a sleeveless shirt to show them. It would bring protection too, yes... But envy also. Many would want to be my.... Marked one... You know what that means among us?" Corey said while hugging and pulling the angel close to him. "Also... there we won't hide in human form. So what you are makes it extra special..."

"It's a good thing then that I bought a few sleeveless shirts too," Matt grinned and ran his fingers through Corey's long wet hair. It kinda looked like in those dreams he had of him, but this time it was just water and not blood in it.  
  
Looking a bit more serious as he thought things through, Matt nodded. "Yes, I know what it means. Such a marked one actually means that the pair – usually from a different race and level – shares more than just their bed. It also means they share their lives and their feelings are mutual. Otherwise the marks wouldn't exist in the first place..." Matt hummed at the end, stroking along Corey's jawline. This would definitely be a big step from Matt to show to the public, but also he didn't want to be bothered by other demons or creatures while staying there. They all had enough on their plates, there was no need for more problems.  
  
"I'd like that collar and to do this. For you too, if you want it," he said, wondering what Corey's thoughts were on the matter, although all he could feel from him at the moment was a little excitement and satisfaction.  
  
"Also... who will we meet and how should I behave around that person?" he asked then pecked Corey's lips before sitting up straight, his mind already planning ahead. "I won't hide what I am. I guess my black feathers could be also explained with being 'tainted' by you and your powers..."

"Hmmm... Yeah the place has a power field that makes all disguise vanish. But those pretty feathers are all your own, honey. You are a bad, bad angel, and you know it..." he chuckled and sat up fully to kiss the sinful lips.  
  
"He is a minister at my family. You should act like my slave. Be humble and act with me like I'm... well, royalty. They know me here. Everyone will expect that from whom I bring here... Sorry... But you can get a collar..." he added with a small smile. "Oh and... despite my fame of being the mad monarch, raging and rolling around in human blood, I don't have that much of a dominant side... As you know by now... If you're happy to show with a collar that we belong together, yes... WE," he laughed shortly, caressing Matt's face "then I am honored and grateful for that."

That sparkle right there in Corey's warm eyes was something that Matt found beautiful and his doubts also melted away from that look and laugh. It was so... cute and hot at the same time. And that look and the honesty he felt behind the words made warmth spread in Matt's chest. It was a new-ish budding feeling in him, but it already managed to make Matt do many crazy – crazy to his own standards – things for Corey.  
  
"I'll do it and I get the plan. I'll act all obedient and quiet and as your shadow when I'm not talked to, but expect this bad, bad angel to do some very un-angelic things to you in the evening in return for such a display of obedience in public..." he grinned and this time it was Matt who gave Corey a kiss. This was longer and more passionate, filled with all those dirty promises.  
  
"Now come on, your demonic royal highness," Matt stood up in front of Corey," looking down at him along his long wet body. "Let's dry our asses and get us ready for the big debut..." he winked offering a hand to pull the demon up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

  
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/BgbnngYBNK4/?taken-by=triviumband)

The eyes of all the demons followed the little group walking across the hall. Muttered words and whispers spread around as the Prince of Hell led his 'servants' to the restaurant.

Paolo has been in the hotel before, but still felt uncomfortable from all the curious attention. So far he and the others kept their human look. Still, as much as it counted as an honor to belong to the king, he was an angel. And in that dimension his kind was not so welcomed...  
  
"The restaurant is a common meeting place for all beings. Joe you stay close to Paolo," Corey said low to the others. It was risky. But he had to show himself from time to time. And getting news from the contact from his home was also a must. He had some bad feelings that kept creeping up on him and he didn't want to risk anything.

The restaurant was even more posh – if that was even possible at all. The walls were crimson red, golden carved frames contouring them. There were shiny black floor tiles and silver colored tables and chairs. A small stage was decorated all over with golden yellow and gore red roses and leaves.  
  
And as they stepped across the also impressive gate, all of them changed to their true form.

If there were whispers until then, after they changed to their natural form, more ran through the restaurant. And Matt could feel more eyes on him. Not that he would see them, because he only dared to glimpse up once or twice, but otherwise his eyes stayed downcast as he was walking a step behind Corey.   
  
As discussed, he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt showing off his marks, matching pair of jeans and boots and a black leather collar around his neck. The extra whispers and staring he got because of his black feathery wings, which he had closed behind him. At least he wasn't shedding his feathers now.  
  
Of course, Matt knew that the rest of their group got their fair share of staring too, even heard a few disgusted snorts, but other than that, no one approached them – yet. As they sat down by Corey's – probably – regular table near the stage, he slid shyly under one of the high demon's arms. Of course outward it was an act, but truth be told, Matt felt a bit better so close to him as he didn't know what to expect and all the staring made him feel a bit uncomfortable despite the fact that he knew this was going to happen. Now he just had to play his role and don't fuck this up for Corey.

The disgusted comments were aimed mostly at the one who didn't change at all. The human with them tried to be small and invisible. He heard them well... Some suggested he was the high lord's dinner, or some sacrifice gone wrong. But it was very clear that human kind was not welcomed too warmly there.  
  
The half-demon felt the same way... He was a breed of a low cast demon race. From the magic in the restaurant he fully looked like that. Just one of the millions of soldiers of the army of Hell. Big long pointy ears, a bald head with horns. Dark grey, almost black skin with armor-like scales on his shoulders and chest, a line of sharp pointy teeth and red glowing eyes. Narrow long wings, and limbs and claws and a swinging devil tail of an animal crawling on all fours most of the time.  
  
"I see you still gather all the strays..." a cool voice stated. It belonged to a very elegant-looking demon.  
  
"Nice to see you too again... Let's just eat first," Corey nodded to the stranger as he sat beside him and waved to the waiter.

Matt hasn’t seen Brent in his full true form yet, although caught glimpses of it once or twice from the corner of his eye. He wasn't that surprised since he'd seen a couple of his kind before. They usually were after such creatures to kill them, but it was something he wouldn't bring up to the poor guy. But all the comments he and Joe got made him curl his hands into fists on top of his thighs.  
  
And from that Matt knew that he already considered them family along with his angel brother, who was unusually quiet too. It was actually strange from the bald guy, but he had to behave and keep his jokes back. After all, they all had to make sure Corey maintained his public image. So they were just sitting there in silence for a minute or two.  
  
That gave Matt time to steal better glances of the other guests and the interior too. Needless to say, most were elegant or very mysterious with hoods here and there, pulling back into the shadows as the place was only half-lit. And warm. Or at least Matt felt it like that so was grateful for his light clothing. He was also pretty sure that it wasn't only because of all the hellish powers but actual heating too. Otherwise he quite liked the decor with the mainly dark tones.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the man that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Matt wanted to look up to examine him, but remembered that he wasn't really allowed so first he just saw the guy's expensive and shiny shoes and custom made suit pants. He glimpsed at his face only when the waiter arrived to their table. And well... it certainly was a sight to behold. One side of the stranger's face was very handsome with glowing eyes, slicked back brown hair and smooth tanned skin. But the other was quite the opposite. It looked like as if at some point it melted or maybe rotted half-way.

Remembering himself, Matt quickly looked down when the other demon's eyes started to move towards him.

The wait till a bunch of waiters brought their food was spent in silence. But as soon as they served them, Corey said something and drew a circle in the air with his finger and a fog-like dark barrier surrounded their table. Like a force field blocking the others out.  
  
"Relax, guys. Meet the famous Balthazar, those who haven’t before. He is the connection of mine to home. Nice to see you again, also," Corey said, sending a smile to his angel and the others.

"Balthazar?" Matt blurted out before he could stop himself. Cursing on the inside as he didn't know just how much they could 'relax' around 'the connection', Matt pressed his lips together.  
  
"From your question I recon you've heard of me before..." the demon said on a smooth yet satisfied and a bit arrogant voice. Matt could've sworn he heard some hissing undertones too. Like snakes.  
  
"Yes," he looked up feeling the powerful gaze on him. But Matt wasn't stupid to reveal that in the past he and his group tried to track down and kill him. He'd also heard of his two-faced kind, who liked to gamble and trick everyone, but Matt didn't expect this guy to be Balthazar.

"He is my friend. And not stupid to do anything against me or my band. Right?" Corey turned back to the other high demon with a raised brow.  
  
Who smiled and bowed a little as a response. "Of course not, my lord."  
  
All that time Paolo tried to hold back his golden glow, but after they got to be on their own, he sighed. "Really relax. No one can hear, see or sense us here."  
  
"That's right," Corey nodded.

Hearing that, Matt forced himself to relax back into Corey's half-embrace and picked up his spoon to taste his soup, but kept an eye on the other demon. He couldn't help it, but he wasn't able to trust him one bit – especially if all the stories he'd heard about him were true.  
  
"So he's the One, isn't he, my lord?" Balthazar asked with a small smile but couldn't hide the curiosity from his voice as he started flipping a coin on his knuckles, taking a better look at Matt and his black wings and was clearly drinking in all the other details of him too.  
  
Of course, it made the half-angel stop eating and stare back with a guarded look.

"Yes, it seems so. But we are here to hear what you have to tell me," Corey said putting one of his wings around his pair.  
  
"I'm sorry… Just got... mesmerized, I guess," Balthazar smiled mischievously and tossing the coin in the air, he put it away after he caught it. "I am not the only one who got like that, it seems. Many of those are after you. You know how it is, my lord... Some can never forget what they had lost," he spoke mysteriously but it was all crystal clear to Corey. And Paolo nodded a few times all-knowingly as well. Joe was all questions, but rather stayed quiet and low, even inside the safe barrier. As a human he didn't trust the tricky demon at all.

Brent felt the same way as Joe, but the curiosity was stronger in him while watching the conversation unfolding between them. He could tell just how stronger their guest was and drank in everything he could while staying calm on the far end of the table, blinking with his red eyes.  
  
Matt on the other hand frowned and looked between the three who understood what was going on. He wasn't stupid, though. He knew that the cryptic words were used like this to keep yet another thing from him. Well... that pissed him off a bit, but he remembered Corey's words about not letting his emotions explode in order to keep his flames at bay. But he swore to himself that he will grill Corey later for an explanation. Or Paolo, if there wasn't going to be another choice.  
  
But this wasn't good news, no doubt about it. They kept chasing them because of Corey and Matt had a strong hunch that now because of him too. "Can we do something about this... situation?" he blurted out, his not too submissive side flashing in his eyes as he wanted to protect and fight for his pair and friends. Or solve this some other way that would keep them alive.

"What... passion…" Balthazar mused, his smug smile showing even on the distorted side of his face. His one red and one warm brown eye looked at Matt deeply. Like reading him with his demon senses for a few seconds, then he turned to Corey to speak. "You can't run forever, my lord. Time is short... Tick tock, tick tock... What you can do about it is to speed up the process…"  
  
"Hmm... I can't do that. He's... It's a more important matter than to do that," Corey only said that, putting even an arm around Matt. "We keep in touch. Send me information about the places and persons like before."

"As you wish, my lord. I'll do that," the demon nodded still with that smug smile, but also with respect to Corey before standing up and stroking down his suit. He walked through the smoke around them as if it wasn't there at all and disappeared from their sight.  
  
Matt could wait only until then and turned a bit to look at Corey, his appetite completely lost. "What was he talking about when he mentioned some cannot forget what they had lost? And my chasers are after us too, right?" he frowned, narrowing his glowing eyes. "And speeding up the process? My changes?"  
  
Everyone else were looking at them, including Paolo, who seemed to be a bit worried for some reason, but stayed silent to let Corey decide how much he would want to reveal – if anything at all – right now.

"Hmm..." Corey only responded that and turned all his attention to the food. "I will think about it. Want any ice cream or something? I'm in a mood for dessert," he added with a smile and with the swing of his hand made the fog barrier vanish, and waved for the waiter.  
  
Paolo bit his lip and suppressed a sigh finishing his plate. He could feel the very uneasiness of Brent as the half-demon poked his side as if asking 'what now?'

Joe looked just as questioningly around, but focused on eating too. Matt didn't see any of that as anger clouded his vision. When he felt his emotions starting to take over and his skin warming up, he focused on holding himself back, but on the inside he felt offended. He knew it was stupid and it wasn't the place to talk about such things, but still... Corey completely ignored his questions and with making the protecting fog disappear, he effectively forced Matt back into his submissive role – which was important to keep up now that the other creatures could hear and see them again.  
  
Snorting, he looked aside and fixed his gaze on the floor, ignoring his barely touched soup. "I'm not hungry anymore, thanks," he said on a cool quiet voice and folded his bare arms in front of his chest, but didn't try to pull away from Corey or his wing. After all, he was his "pet"...

"We would like my usual order up in my suite. Thanks," Corey told to the waiter and patted Matt's thigh that they were going.  
  
The way out was even more weird, if it was possible. The whispers were aimed at the 'lucky pet' not so subtly or quietly. Many of the staff people and some female demons stared at Matt, outright challenging and looking him down, stating about his demon marks and clearly mixed breed... Calling him a cur who is lucky to have 'such' blood in him and not eaten alive by the Lord of Fire... It was all very confusing if they asked Joe... Then again... no one did... And the human was a little glad on the inside that everyone ignored him as they went up to the luxury suite again.

The more comments Matt heard, the more closed up his face became. He ignored the challenging stares, though, and kept his eyes on the floor and Corey's heels as he followed him without a word. Now he could feel the weight of that collar even more, but it was far from how he imagined it would make him feel. Because he felt the anger rising in him again. It was silent but there behind his closed up facade. In his attempts to stop anything from that to show on him, he even managed to cut himself off from Corey as he closed up. And feared that if he looked up at the onlookers just once, he would still lose it...  
  
The only other thing that kept him from doing that was that at least this way he drew the unwanted attention off from the others. At least he could help on them in this fucked up way.

***

By the time they got to the elevator, Matt's jaw clenched and he couldn't even comprehend Paolo's chatting – an attempt to lift the mood a bit. Matt kept staring at the floor and the second the suite's main door closed behind them, he headed towards the bedroom he shared with Corey. He was pretty sure he would follow him.  
  
Stopping in the middle of the half-lit room, he turned around to face the demon and tugged on his collar at the front. "Take it off."

"Talk to me first…" Corey said calmly and walked past Matt and sat on the armchair that looked a bit like a throne by the window. "You behaved well. And I know you want to talk about so much. You can now," he said and murmuring some spells he made a force field bubble wrap them up. "Let your fire loose…"

Corey's behavior and words were like oil on things and the second those last words left the demon prince's lips, Matt's arms got covered in the bluish-white flames, his eyes glowing bright golden as his wings spread behind him.  
  
"Well thank you very much for your praising words, _Master_..." the pissed off half-breed began, giving a biting edge to the last word of his sentence. Without thinking about it, his long legs started taking him closer to Corey, his flames spreading fast along more and more of his body. And it seemed that now that Matt gave way to the fire, he couldn't stop it – but didn't want to either...  
  
"Stop trying to 'spare my feelings' and keep me in the dark. You've been eluding answering my questions so far and I let you. But I want answers. Now! Tell me what the fuck is going on, oh mighty Prince of Hell... or are you starting to like your role and think of me like all those assholes down there? That I AM your pet, huh? That's why you won't take this off?" Matt waved towards the collar, which got covered in the flames too, but didn't burn away. It was probably made to withstand magical fire, which could pretty often happen at such a place.

Corey slid lower so he was sitting in a more comfortable position on his 'throne' and looked the angel over from head to toe. "You surely look like my pet now... This bubble blocks everything away. So you don't have to hold back... I was just an evil royal demon for you anyway. One that ruined everything... Your life with your beloved brothers, and now you even wear my marks and collar. Tsk, tsk... Why you care about answers when you are still so hooked up on what this place staff gossips about?" he said to Matt on a calm smug voice. Even smiled a little, showing his fangs, flashing his red eyes up.

This attitude of Corey was pissing Matt off even more – if it was possible. Now his fire enveloped all of his body and was expanding, licking along the smug demon's body too, its heat rising, even if it couldn't hurt a being born from fire. And the more it was burning, the less Matt wanted or thought that he would hold back...  
  
"You're fucking wrong about that! The blaming you part. I never blamed you for what I've lost in order to save you. It felt right. Necessary. Even then when I knew even less than I know now!" he shouted, his hands curling into fists by his sides. Damn, this fucker could get on his nerves with his irritating behavior. But maybe it was good to finally give out all this pent up tension....  
  
"Because this is all fucking new to me and they know nothing about the real nature of our relationship. How you love to be under me. How you just loooove to be my little bitch... Not the other way around! And they'll never know. But that's not what pisses me off. It's how you fucking cut me off and forced me into public submission down there without even a word! Never ever do that to me, you fucker!" Matt outright shouted now, the veins bulging in his neck and at his temples.

"Hmm…" Corey straightened up a bit and stroked his long hair back, his fingers running over one of his black horns.

"You realize who I am here, right? That if any sound of you disagreeing with me or raising your voice gets out of here, they will drag you to Hell and I cannot say anything to save you..." he said standing up and stepping into the fire of Matt that was slowly swirling around the angel. "You need to learn self-control..." he growled at the angry and very sexy pair of his.

Well, even in his pissed off state, Matt had to admit that Corey sitting there so relaxed on his "throne" made him look like the high royalty he was... and yes, the half-angel still found him hot as fuck, but he was just too pissed and out of control to really let that feeling spread in him. Corey was provoking him, he knew, but it also felt good to let his control go over himself for a change.  
  
"I fucking know who you are here. And I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about how you made the fog disappear before saying one fucking word to me. Something like 'we'll talk about this later' or some similar shit, thus forcing me to obey you in order to keep up the precious picture you have of yourself here! I'm not stupid, I went along and said no fucking word about it while we were in public!" he outright snarled by then.  
  
As another wave of anger took over him, Matt grabbed the front of Corey's shirt and pulled him even closer so their faces were only a breath away. "You talk of making me learn self-control... Then fucking stop provoking me, you bastard!" he hissed and before Matt knew, he was kissing the horned beast in front of him, not caring that the sharp fangs made his lips bleed.

As the wildly swirling fire engulfed him, Corey may or may not let out a small chuckle as Matt kissed him.  
  
But keeping up his game, he grabbed the upper arms of the half-breed as if he wanted to hold him back. Even forced Matt one step backwards as he surprised his pair with still resisting to obey, like he usually would do. The more pissed angel, the merrier...

Matt's glowing eyes widened a bit surprised from the resistance he was met with. Corey's never been like this to him before. Never tried to fight him like this.  
  
"Oh nonono. You won't fucking get away with this!" he growled as he made his fire practically burn off their clothes, his hands helping with the rest that survived. Then he was pushing Corey down onto the ground in their literally safe bubble, the blue flames engulfing both of them as Matt forced his slightly bleeding mouth onto the demon's, his strong thighs pushing Corey's open to be able to grind against him.

Of course the demon prince was more than happy to finally submit to his raging pair. All that fire around them and the force he felt from Matt made his head spin and his cock jump and leak from need and want.  
  
His leather wings moved to hold Matt, but his hands were holding the upper arms strong.

Despite the firm hold of the hands on his arms, of course Matt could feel how Corey started to give in to him – or at least his body, because the hard cock against his and the welcoming wings were more than enough proof for the half-breed to realize that.  
  
And he wasn't in the mood to let Corey keep playing with him like this, so after breaking the kiss, Matt spit on his long fingers and reached down between them to force them inside the demon, his own teeth finding Corey's thick neck to leave his bites on him. Claim marks which would heal by the morning, but still, they helped Matt lay his claim and force on the fucking Prince of Hell he could call his pair. He should know his place... And if not, Matt was going to show him...

A long satisfied groan left the demon's throat. He even trembled a bit from the delightful bite and those amazing long fingers finally inside him. The force Matt used was just right for his over-aroused being. Which was just starving and literally aching to be one with his pair once again. Hopefully getting all that frustration released on him by the angel spawn... The way the furious Matt wanted to make Corey his was melting the demon away.

"That's right! I know you love this!" the creature on top of him grunted into Corey's neck and moved up to kiss him forcefully just after his fingers scissored then curled up to massage the demon's prostate for a few moments then he quickly pulled his fingers out of Corey and spit in his palm a few times to slick up his hard and long dick.  
  
The next moment he was fucking himself into the tight and so fucking hot hole with a satisfied groan, not giving much time for Corey, his anger leading Matt to take what was his, despite the collar that was thumping softly against his sweaty neck with each forceful move he made, knowing that they would bring pleasure for the smug demon he was going to break down. That's where his instincts were leading him with each rough push into the prince.

The strong demon hands finally let go of Matt's arms. His horned head tilted back and his winged back arched as Matt forced himself inside his body. Making the noble Prince of Hell tremble and whine from lust and joy.  
  
His hands pulled his pair closer and caressed the silky black feathers. His strong hips bucked hungrily to take more from that amazing dick that washed all his resistance away and turned him into a mumbling, growling mess.  
  
Well it was more the way Matt wanted him... That was what really made the strong demon's brain blank every time...  
  
Soon he was making begging sounds... Not begging with words, but it seemed that Matt turned the game around and wasn’t going over a point to fuck Corey harder. And that made the high prince very frustrated…

Without any conscious thoughts, Matt's hands were all over Corey, stroking and gripping and clawing at him as he was trying to melt his body and soul into his. He wanted it... him... so much it hurt. He wanted Corey to stop resisting and mocking and riling him up. He wanted the demon to melt under him... And the more Matt could feel of that happening, the hungrier and rougher he got.  
  
Of course the pleading whines and sounds that reached his ears only added to that and this time it was Matt, who was devouring the demon in a very not gentle and quite bloody way to reach his goal.  
  
Throwing his head towards the ceiling, his own wings shuddered and stretched from both the feeling and Corey's caresses on them and he slammed even harder and faster into him, chasing their shared pleasure and pushing them towards their orgasm.

The demon was pulling the angel against his own body with all his power. He longed for becoming one with his pair so badly.  
  
Even started to mumble begs for each deep bleeding scratch as if thanking Matt for taking him even wilder.  
  
As they were in a safe magical bubble his own flames started to emerge and wrapped around the angel. Probably making Matt surprised about not getting burned by Hell Fire...

"Why..." he started but had to clear his throat and swallow "why isn't Hell Fire burning me anymore?" he asked quite out of breath, but he kept fucking the prince in the same deep and rough pace while he saw from the corner of his eye how the two kind of fires seemed to merge – just like their souls.  
  
"Because of... being your pair and my changing?" he asked then groaned, stopping up to the hilt in Corey just to circle his hips and with that press against all the sensitive spots in him.

"Yeah... Oh yeah..." Corey moaned loud, partly answering his pair. "You're more like me than you were told…" he panted and moved against Matt, getting desperate to feel more.  
  
It was quite a sight... The strong buff all powerful Lord of Hell whining and caressing the angel to make him move more, his dark blood marking his skin as their two kinds of fire were merging together around them. "You don't know what your father was..." Corey finally blurted out and whined loud, claws digging into the small ass of the angel to make him fucking move again...

"What was he? Tell me..." Matt moaned from the slight pain as blood started seeping at the scratches on his ass, his lips now back to the healing bite marks he has left on his pair's neck.  
  
The answer to that question has been on Matt's mind for long now, but he never before got an response to that. And this 'realize it for yourself' kind of thing was bullshit – or at least that's what he sometimes thought. But maybe now... cornering Corey like this... with every power Matt held over him... maybe it would work and he would fucking finally blurt it out...

"I can't..." Corey cried out and arched his back in his frustration. He really was dying for it... for Matt and to feel him melt into one with his dark soul.  
  
But exactly because Matt was so important for him, he couldn't dare to interfere with his path and self-growing process...  
  
"You... you're the one I wanted all this time… because of what you are… As your power grows you'll know.... Please... Please my amazing samurai angel..." he begged more, lifting his head and started to kiss and bite Matt all over.

Growling frustrated, Matt pulled nearly all the way out of Corey and rammed back into him repeatedly. Of course he wasn't going to just simply tell him... of course it had to be a step in his growing... But deep down Matt knew that if Corey wasn't going to tell him at the brink of his orgasm when he was already so fallen apart, then he could try with anything and nothing would work...  
  
"Fine!" he grunted still pissed but also too gone in his own pleasures too by then, especially because of the begging kisses and bites on him. Moving to lean against his marked forearm, he took hold of Corey's throat with a flaming hand. He moaned with pleasure as the demon's red flames ran up on his arm and from that all of Matt's muscles strained as he began fucking Corey even harder and faster, balls slapping loud against the wet ass. "But you're mine. I'm not your pet..." he growled, squeezing the thick throat a bit as he leaned over the horned beast, looking straight into the hazy red eyes.  
  
"I'm not your fucking pet! Say it and you can come. Say it!" he outright bared his teeth as if he had fangs, which he didn't, his body hungrily absorbing more from the prince's powers. "SAY IT!"

Feeling how much Matt was feeding on him pushed Corey deeper into his pleasure. The way their flames were mixing and covered them and the tight hand on his throat weakened his whole being. Not just because his power was sucked away... Matt ordered him and wanted him with all that aggressive love he ached for…  
  
"You're not my pet... I am yours to feed on and make yours... Make me yours... Please..." he begged moaning from the way his angel chased him more and more closer to the edge.

Every time Corey begged for Matt, something struck a chord in him. He found it beautiful and also had a strong urge to give the prince what he needed so badly. It wasn't different this time either.  
  
Letting the thick throat go, Matt slid his fingers up into the messed up long hair and fisted them in it to pull on it, making Corey's neck strain a bit, Matt's hammering thrusts never faltering. He was panting onto the sweaty face from above, glowing eyes glued to it.  
  
"Make me fill your pulsing ass as I take you as mine!" and with that Matt released all his flame onto the demon, which got stronger from the way he's been sucking away Corey's energies.

With the new force Matt’s fire was stronger than ever before. And as it pierced through Corey, he felt his whole being melting in the flames and merging together with his pair...  
  
He didn't need much ordering to come hard and pull Matt with him into an exploding orgasm as his own flames roared up with his throaty groan and his body forced the angel to release in him too.

  
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/BgbvJPVl2aX/?taken-by=kiichichaos)

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day was strange. Or at least the atmosphere between the pair – which of course affected the whole group on some levels. But Matt didn't care. He spent half the day avoiding everyone in the suite, needing some time for himself. He was still pissed at Corey, but at least he took the collar off him after their violent and frankly, very satisfying fuck before they both fainted into sleep.  
  
But as morning came and Matt woke under the warm covers to Corey asking if he wanted to go down with them to have breakfast in the restaurant, he said no and put his walls up again. He really wasn't in the mood to pretend he was a good pet of the high demon. There was no ounce of will in him for that. Not when he was still pissed at Corey.  
  
So the prince and the others left him alone all morning. Which was a good thing and Matt was glad he wasn't "forced" to leave the suite, because he knew he would've just snapped if he heard another of those ugly comments. Frankly, he was maybe overreacting and should just ignore those bastards, but he hated the idea of everyone thinking he was something he really wasn't. Especially because they were probably gossiping some shit about his absence from his royal majesty's side.  
  
_"He was probably punished for misbehaving..."_  
  
"Serves him right. He is just a cur. Undeserving to have His attention anyway..."  
  
He groaned as such kind of conversations echoed in his mind. Of course, it was just his imagination. Overthinking again. Hindering becoming what he was supposed to be... Or at least that's something Corey would definitely tell him if he saw him like that, sulking under the covers.  
  
But what was he exactly? His failed attempt to coax that truth out of Corey sat heavily in his stomach. Matt knew that he wouldn't be able to pull the truth out of Corey and it frustrated him even more. He wanted straight answers instead of this mysterious mumbo-jumbo about realizing it for himself... How could he know from that who the fuck his father was?!  
  
Blinded by his irritation and insecurities he got out of the bed to soak in the bath tub for a while. He knew he had to come up with another plan, and as his mind wandered towards the thought that Paolo probably had to recharge Corey with his powers at some point if he ventured out of the suite so soon, a light bulb flashed in Matt's mind...  
  
He'll approach Paolo, using every means necessary to get more information. After all, he had to be well-informed to be able to prepare for what might come to them...

Meanwhile in the restaurant at Corey's table the band was eating quietly. Everyone was playing their role well as the prince's servants. Well, aside Joe they all have been there before. But the human knew the most how he had to try to be invisible at such a demon place.  
  
"What do you want to do with the... situation, my lord?" Paolo asked quietly. He could clearly feel his angel brother's disturbed thoughts from upstairs.  
  
"Hmm... Nothing really. I have to meet up with some more people here. You all go up with an escort and I guess talk to Matt. I won't be back till the evening, so you all have plenty of time. I gave permission at the manager that you, Paolo can order anything for yourself by phone. Keep them safe, Goldie…" he added in an even lower voice and with a small smile to his guardian.

Meanwhile upstairs Matt finished bathing and put on some boxers. He was getting a bit hungry, but was too stubborn to ask for food from the guys or order for himself – he wasn't even sure if he was 'allowed' to do that. That thought too pissed him off a bit again, so he walked around the suite in search of some leftovers or something. Finding an unopened bag of chips he snorted.  
  
"Well... this will do for now," he mumbled to himself then on his way back to the main bedroom spotted the bar. "This will do even more..." he finally smirked. He didn't care if he was acting childish, he was going to try and have some fun until the opportunity presents itself for him to circle Paolo.  
  
In a few minutes the chips was gone and Matt was on his second shot of vodka when he hissed. Putting the empty glass down onto the nightstand, he looked down onto his other arm from where he could feel that by then familiar burning. "Oh great..." he grunted, seeing the new marks manifesting and crawling down on his unmarked skin. The pain came quickly after that, but he made sure to keep himself cut off from Corey. He didn't need his power or puppy eyes to help on him, so instead Matt grabbed the bottle and took long swigs, turning on the volume on the big flat screen on the wall opposite the bed he was lying on in his boxers to breathe through the making of his other sleeve.

"My lord…" Paolo picked his head up worried in the exact moment when the new marks started to appear and spread all over Matt's arm.  
  
"I know. He’s trying to block me out but I feel it. You may all go back upstairs. Don't tell about me nothing," Corey said with a sigh and waved to one of the huge demon guards to escort his servants back to the suite. Of course as soon as they walked along with said guard and their master was nowhere around, the mean looks and comments started again.

Thick sweat drops were forming on Matt's face, neck and chest as he drank more and tried to breathe through the burning pain of his skin. This was definitely getting worse each time. He could've cried in frustration, but instead just grunted and hissed a few times, trying not to move that arm and just accept the pain, letting it wash through him like in the past whenever he was injured.  
  
Still, he looked rather pale with dark circles under his glowing eyes by the time three quarters of the booze was gone from the bottle and he was getting a steady buzz, trying to focus on the gory video shown on the screen. That's when he felt Paolo's familiar energies getting closer. In a minute he could hear the others return into the suite but luckily – or maybe unluckily, he couldn't decide for himself – he didn't feel Corey among them.

"Oh crap... It's worse than before. I got you bro, just breathe with me..." Paolo hurried to the bed and wrapped the other angel in his golden healing light.  
  
"The tattoo looks awesome, though..." Joe finally spoke. Getting closer and watching the half-breed in agony and the guardian healing him. "Sorry..." Joe added and lowered his head as Brent looked at him weird, even for his demon face weird...  
  
Well yeah, the 'tattoo' that was spreading all over the arm of Matt indeed looked great. And it seemed it didn't want to stop...

"Just... fuck off..." Matt groaned to the other two as more lines started crawling towards his forearm. He didn't want the other two to see him like this. Though it was a little late for that now, he knew. Drinking the last of the vodka, he dropped the empty bottle somewhere onto the bed and without thinking turned into Paolo's warm healing powers and with that also into a hug, burying his face in the crook of the short angel's neck.  
  
"Come on, Joe. He didn't mean it. He's in a lot of pain. Let's get back to our room and give them some privacy," Brent flapped his wings once and curled his demon tail around Joe's shoulders to turn him towards the door.  
  
The second it closed behind them, Matt groaned into Paolo's neck and grabbed his arm with his good hand. "It still hurts... a bit less, but... why does it still hurt like this? Give me more..." he mumbled half-drunk, feeling as if his brain was being fried too from the constant pain.

"I’m trying... I'm sorry..." Paolo mumbled and watched as his powers rushed through Matt but it didn't seem he managed to ease the pain.  
  
As a final attempt he channeled Matt's pain into his own head to give some more relief to his brother. "I can't do more... I don't understand…" he said through gritted teeth, just hugging Matt close to his warming up and glowing body and hoped the marking will end soon... Before they both pass out...

Matt practically half-crawled onto Paolo and sighed with some relief as the pain in his head seemed to ebb down to a bearable level as his wrist started to burn too now.  
  
"No... I'm sorry. It's probably my fault. But what... do I know, right?" he chuckled with a bitter taste in his mouth. Then he took a few deep breaths and let Paolo go to slide his good arm around him as Matt could feel the pain starting to slowly subside on his own as the end of the marking process was coming nearer.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you... You're taking from my pain, aren't you?" he asked looking and reaching up to wipe a sweat drop off Paolo’s temple, his fingers trembling but gentle.

"Yes I'm sucking some of it from you. I'm sorry I can't do more... I don't know why either. The process seems to be escalating fast..." Paolo said panting from the pain stabbing into his brain now.  
  
"You two have been fighting... Maybe... your... transformation is messed up somehow..." he said slowly and carefully. Like thinking over each word to not let anything slip he should not say...

Staying silent for a moment or two to let his mind clear up a bit as the pain kept retreating, he slid his fingers to the back of Paolo's neck to start caressing and lightly massaging his nape as if he wanted to ease his pain in return.  
  
Matt noticed how the other angel was concentrating on his words, but now was the time to learn more. Now that he was finally alone with Paolo. "How could I put it back on track?" he asked a bit hoarsely. "Help me, Goldie... Help me out a bit here..." he leaned up a bit as the last lines finally etched themselves into his skin and he kissed into Paolo's neck. Slowly licking and biting the warm skin there.

Just as the strong pain left the golden angel's brain, it got suddenly full with the desire and lust he got from being still connected with Matt. Also the feeling how curious the black winged creature was, and even if the naughty thoughts were nice and alluring, Paolo knew he had to be careful...  
  
"I don't know, honey... What's the matter between you two anyway? The king really cares for you so much... He let me close to him to help find you. If you have some anger towards him, please don't forget that he cares for you and do what he does for your benefit. Even if it's not all clear now… "

"Yeah... he cares for me, alright. He loves me as well, I know that... But he isn't making things easier for me either..." he snorted then rolled fully on top of Paolo, kicking his legs open with his own thigh so he could rub it against his crotch and Matt could straddle one leg to rub himself against it.  
  
"No more pain for you anymore, right?" he asked and leaned down to kiss along the other angel's jaw-line then he also kissed the guardian sensually.

"No... No pain…" Paolo breathed and hugged Matt to him and kissed him back.  
  
Boy, it was hard to keep in mind how Matt wanted to use... let's say the very sexual nature of the guardian angel to get information out of him. But deep under all the very nice buzz and arousing feelings it stung into Paolo hard.  
  
"What do you want to know from me...?" he finally asked when he tore his lips from Matt's and panting looked into the narrow black eyes.

Although his desire for his brother wasn't faked at all, Matt should've known that Paolo would sense or at least figure out his true intentions. Stopping on top of him from that question, he just looked down at the flushed guardian, stroking the side of Paolo's face with the back of his slender fingers.  
  
"I just want to know what kind of danger we are in and... who my father was. Please..." he said on his deep and quiet voice.

"Only that?" Paolo asked and laughed wholeheartedly while he caressed Matt's nape as he was holding his head, moving his fingers between the short black curls.  
  
"You know how the world of humans is changing, right? Some say it's an 'apocalypse' or some 'doomsday' thing. But really they poisoned their own world with greed and called beings from other worlds to prove their own right for power and wealth and… just to show they are right, like how Brent was born…" he started slowly to buy some time for himself and decide how much he could tell to Matt.

"The danger comes from the gates between the dimensions. They got so ruined that they cannot be closed again. Even the supernatural beings, like us, picked sides. And although we would want to mind our own business... no matter if the Prince of Hell is with us... those who want power have become some kind of mercenaries and powerful humans will come after us... Because simply if anyone defeats or catches the king, it would be a big win for them... Like when your brothers tried to capture and kill him too…" he continued. He hoped that all the gibberish he was saying would distract Matt enough.  
  
"They took you in at once because they knew what powers you have hidden in you. I even think they kept you from evolving into what you should be. To be one of them…" Paolo smiled with a fake calmness.

The more Paolo was talking, the less hope Matt felt about finally getting his real answers. He hated himself for using the guardian whom he considered his friend... with some benefits, of course. But this conversation wasn't going anywhere like this...  
  
"Of course I know about the chaos on Earth. How the sides and lines got blurred. I've seen the most unlikely pairings between demons and angels or even humans and other creatures. Now it's about survival for most of the mortals. And also a fight about who will gain the most power. But I... I don't care. They brought this upon themselves. I only ever cared about the innocent lives which were suffering from all this. I helped and fought only for them on the side of my brothers and sisters... But you won't even tell me if it's them or someone else at our heels? Because frankly, you gave me nothing with your talk. I already knew these. We already talked about these. You're just repeating the same thing in a different coating...." he frowned.  
  
"So these are no real answers to my questions, though I asked nicely... But I guess you'll never tell me either, huh?" he snorted shaking his head. "What was I thinking?"

"You know I would never betray Corey... Even if I could tell you anything I would never do against his will. And he knows what is best for us all. Right now he is out to gather information about where to go from here and what may come in our way. Yes, you asked nicely. But you also know about how I am with him…" Paolo said sitting up with a slight blush on his face.

"Yeah... loyal to him to the last feather on your wings," Matt said and sat onto the edge of the bed, staring ahead of him. "It was so stupid of me to try and go to you with this," he chuckled bitterly then just went silent, looking down at his freshly marked skin, which was already healed and smooth, but still warmer than the rest of his body. He absently stroked along it, pressing his lips into a thin line.  
  
"I just have to let this go, right? Fine. I'm sorry I tried to use you and probably hurt you with it. And thank you for your help earlier... Can you just... leave, please?" he said on a much more emotionless tone as he closed up more. "The marking took a lot out of me, I need some rest."

"Things will happen as they should, when they should... Try to rest. And yes. I am loyal to him till the last anything on me…" the golden angel said and looked at Matt long one last time and left.  
  
He just hoped Corey comes back soon. And the fading he could feel again on his brother would not get strong inside him...

***

Luckily soon they put that – if you ask Matt – damned place behind them and they hit the road again to continue the tour and be on the move. Matt assumed that already too many beings knew they stayed at that hotel. But once again, he could only guess as nothing specific was told to him or the rest of the band. They just followed Corey blindly, as apparently he knew what was best for them...  
  
Of course he tried to care for Matt, and the half-breed didn't reject him and fed on his powers in the upcoming days, but they weren't satisfying that constant hunger like before. Either way, Matt kept saying he was fine and acted like that too, avoiding every attempt that was made to talk about such things. He threw himself into scribbling lyrics in that notebook he found in the van, playing his parts on stage and he also decided that if he wasn't going to get information, then he'll try to prepare on his own way. Which frankly, made him a bit paranoid again. A role he got used to while being on the run on his own.  
  
Either way, he sometimes sneaked to somewhere private where he could practice with his flames and focus on being alert all the time. Which brought back his anxiety more often, but tried to fight it on his own. Also, he kept his eyes open wherever they were and maybe that's why he started to notice just how close Corey and Paolo got.

Corey felt how distant his pair started to get once again. And yes, he found consolation in their threesome, and mainly Paolo's gentle caring and love.  
  
After the fight they had the prince also closed up again. He figured Matt was too mad at him. And it was better to not mess the half-breed up more before he finds his own way… But the fading he could feel also on Matt. And it worried him a lot... Which ended in more private talks and cuddling with the golden angel…

At least there were no new painful marks on his already pretty "inked body". By then both his arms were full of them and the koi fish was there on his side too, but nothing since that day Paolo helped him in the hotel room. Though Matt was pretty sure it wasn't really good news as it probably meant his changing slowed or was set back again. But he was glad he didn't have to ask for the other two's help during another marking session.  
  
On the downside of things, there were signs of his fading again. He slept more, though the circles stayed under his eyes and also, like now, he had to clean up the swirling feathers in the motel's bathroom – which practically meant burning them into nothing with his blue flames. At least he got better with controlling them and now could use it on his angelic sword, which practically looked like a katana and could be summoned by him from another dimension.  
  
Sneaking out of the bathroom he quietly put some clothes on and grabbed two beers from the fridge for himself. He paused for a long moment to look at the cuddling naked pair in the bed, legs tangled on the bloody and creased sheet. Matt could still see how Corey was taking apart the guardian angel earlier, giving his all then kissing and cuddling him afterwards.  
  
He realized he wanted that too, but was probably never going to get it from Corey as he preferred to sub for him and make love to him instead. It was surely Matt's fault too for being distant and not willing to talk about deeper things. But there was something Matt has realized while watching the other two fucking, which made him feel... kinda jealous of Paolo.  
  
Despite all... he already had deep feelings for Corey and it scared the crap out of him.  
  
With that he headed out of the room to fly up onto the roof when he was sure no one was watching, leaving some of his feathers floating into the night.

Just as Matt sat down from the shadows Brent walked forth. He was in his demon form, tail swinging at his side as his red eyes looked searchingly at the angel.  


  
_[Brent - Illustration by S.M.A.](https://www.deviantart.com/art/Brent4-737954288)_

"You okay? I'm sorry for interrupting you... I just try accepting myself and spend the nights on rooftops thinking…" he said as he crawled closer.  
  
Everyone could feel the tension between the pair. But as he and Joe were the least powerful or wise in these situations, they kept their thoughts to themselves.  
  
"I don't really know what to say or how to help. So I just stay in the background, like Joe..." he said out loud his thoughts to Matt. "But...even if I don't know much about things, literally many things in the multi-world, I still care about you, Matt."

The second Matt sensed the other, he put his wings away, though he was pretty sure Brent already saw their state. Looking up at the demon who was taller than the sitting Matt, he shrugged, opening a beer and offering it to Brent.  
  
"It's okay, you can join me. And... thanks for caring..." he said as he just realized that this whole thing was probably making Brent and Joe miserable too. "I'm sorry if... you two are getting hurt in all of this. You are great dudes. I think I don't say that enough," he chuckled a bit, opening the other beer for himself then took a swig.  
  
"How do you two... how should I put this? How can you two just... go along with things without being given much information about what to expect?" he asked then stared down at the bottle in his hand. "Also... have you ever been in love? Because man, it can suck big time, if you ask me..."

Brent drank from the beer too and listened to Matt tilting his head a little like a curious puppy. He was much more animalistic in his true form.  
  
"Thanks. I... I don't know.. We don't know much about anything really and learn along the way. I and Joe are on the same level, so to say... But the king always saved our lives and kept us safe. If we should know something, he will tell us what comes. Also it's different with you... ‘cause of what you are for him. He gets... scared that he messes things up for you and just closes up," the black demon sat beside Matt and shrugged. "Never been in love... Or involved in any of those... activities," he blushed. His dark face couldn't show it, but he did blush hard.

"Well, the closing up part already happened... again," Matt chuckled a bit and looked to the side at the scrawny naked demon with the glowing red eyes and the curled up tail by his strong leg, which ended up in claws like his hands. Matt kinda found him cute like this, especially with the small horns and pointy big ears. At least Brent and he had something in common.  
  
"Yeah... I guess it's different for you two, though..." Matt mused, watching the clearly embarrassed and a bit shy Brent. "Hey, you know it's cool. Don't be embarrassed about it. Are you afraid of it or just didn't meet anyone with whom you would want to... You know, have sex with? Do you have a preference regarding the gender? I know for many of your and my kind it doesn't matter."

"I was raised in a cage to be hated by that cult. So kinda afraid and not met anyone... I'm with the band really. This part of the world has been very crazy for a while. And... you see, what I am... I’m not trained to be powerful even if my race is the lower level troops of Hell," Brent spoke shrugging. "I don't mind genders at all. But I think I want to feel something for who I may have sex with... Corey said we will move to more safe places. He is sorting it out and will tell us all after the next gig."

"I know about your background and that you stick to the band... just thought that after some of the shows maybe you had the opportunity, but I get it man. This world and everyone in it can get pretty scary. I've been through that too. Got some pretty nasty anxiety attacks in the past year..." he confessed then took another sip from his beer.  
  
"And dude, being or not being powerful doesn't matter when you find someone you like and they like you back. Yeah, that can be scary as fuck too, but I'm rooting for you, Brent. You're a great guy and should be happy. Maybe in these... new safer places you'll find someone..." he raised his bottle with a smile and drank to that, but then just felt sadder. He had no idea about these plans either...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Corey woke up in Paolo's arms. He could feel his pair in the van already. He probably slept there.  
  
"Back to square one…" he only mumbled as he peeled himself out of the bald man's limbs to wash up and get ready to leave.  
  
He knew that time was short and he felt that he should somehow speed up things to not run out of it. Everything was so risky at that point. And maybe running from the inevitable was foolish.  
  
After he got dressed and gently woke up Paolo, he walked to the van and opened the slide door not so gently to wake the messed up creature inside.

"Hey man! What the fuck?!" Matt woke with a start, sitting up feeling all dizzy. After his little talk with Brent on the roof, he didn't drink more and wasn't able to make himself go back to the... 'lovebirds', so he chose to sleep in the van. But it felt like he didn't sleep at all as he tried to make the world stop from spinning.  
  
When he managed, he looked up at Corey. "What's going on? What do you want? Are we on the move already? What's the time? I might have overslept... Sorry," he mumbled, trying to collect his thoughts and untangle from the covers.

"You need to talk to me," Corey said on a strict voice and slapped the van door shut in a similar manner behind him.   
  
Stepping to the bed he changed to his demon form, looking at the angel spawn. "Stand before me and show yourself!" he used his voice of control.

Despite the utter shock, Matt felt like he was having a _déjà_ _vu_. This situation reminded him of that first night when Corey used his power on him to make him shift.  
  
And now it hurt Matt as fuck, because of all the things that have been going on between them and also because... Matt loved Corey despite all this shit storm.  
  
"I don't want to!" he hissed, but he was already standing up, unable to withstand that force once again. And he was just as stubborn like back then. "Go back to your precious guardian and leave me the fuck alone! I'm fine!"

"Show yourself to me! Spread your wings! Let me see it!" Corey growled and used his _voice_ again. The truth was he was worried sick for Matt. And wanted to know the exact state his pair was in right then.

"Fuck you!" Matt shouted as angry tears welled up in his glowing eyes but gave in and spread his wings. And with that move dozens of feathers littered the mattress he was standing on, the remaining feathers dull and messy.  
  
"Now leave and let me be alone!" he spit, terrified from the thought of falling apart in front of Corey, who just drove that knife deeper into him with this act, even if he could feel his worry and shock. "We have a fucking show to play soon. I need to practice," he babbled, trying to move, but couldn't, which only made him fight Corey even more.

"You would never trust a demon like me..." Corey said low. It was not a question, just a sad statement of how things were.  
  
He just watched the angel before him in almost the same state he found him in. All that… what he gave to Matt, what caring and love he has shown… how he opened up himself to their bond and let Matt feel inside him... right then and there looked like they all meant nothing. "All that time... Everything… Just wasted…" he only let that slip out barely audible as he had to use all his self-control to not break down devastated.  
  
"Paolo is with us because you suggested and lusted after him. Balancing out what you take from me. Still you chose to die. _You_ are my angel, not he…" he spoke up louder and swallowed hard as he looked Matt in the eye and shifted to his human look. "We must talk after the gig. Eat and rest at least…" he said and left Matt alone to try to get himself together too.

Matt just plopped back down onto the mattress in the sudden silence, devastated, losing more of his feathers. And he let his tears finally roll down on his face. He felt like a royal screw up. A waste of time and energy... Corey was right, even if he didn't know Matt's true feelings for him. The most closely guarded and only secret he managed to fully keep from him.  
  
He didn't eat or rest. What was the point? Apparently – according to Corey – he chose to die. So instead he spent the time just sitting in the van hurting and crying.

***

By the time they were on stage, Matt's feelings were even more of a mess. He was angry and devastated that Corey used his power over him again, but under that all he was just feeling miserable, sad and guilty. But as he tried his best on stage not to let the band and fans down, it just didn't matter what he felt. After the show he was going to leave for good and get out of their hairs. Maybe with time Corey will find a way to move on and forget him. As he and his love for the prince won't exist anymore.  
  
He planned it all out in the van and even confessed to Corey in that notebook he left on top of the cover, among his shed black feathers. This show was his goodbye, which he accepted. And it was nearing towards its end so Matt made peace with it as much as he could.

Corey was giving all his frustration into the performance. The growls were earth-shattering as the oldest son of Lucifer channeled his pain into it.  
  
And he knew. He knew that he had to be quick and stop Matt. And as soon as they said their goodbyes to the fans, he stormed off stage grabbing onto the surprised drummer to hurry after Matt.  
  
Joe just blinked at Paolo and went after the others without thinking.  
  
At the smaller back hall right before the dressing rooms they found the half-breed and Corey ran after him, grabbing his arm to turn him around. "Wait… you have to listen to me..."

"Why? What else do you want to tell me? Or you want to force me again? I know I wasted your time and energy. I know I'm a disappointment," he said with a small sad smile. "I'm leaving. It's going to be best for everyone," he said quietly trying to gently free his arm, while his sad black eyes were drinking in every detail of the beloved face one more time. "You knew this was coming. And I'm sorry. Please take care of yourself and the others. They need you," he said and went as far as leaning in to peck Corey's lips. "Now let me go."

Corey was speechless… So it was great luck that Brent was there who was shocked, but not that much to not sense the danger…

"You’re leaving him!!! He searched so much after you!!" he said almost crying out. His favorite couple can't just end like that. Not that he knew many couples… "BTW... They are here. King... what do we do?" he added almost panicking and that made the demon close his mouth and blink out of his shock.  
  
"Yes… Thanks… Matt... I can't now... We will talk later. No force. But now I must," he said leaning in to kiss the almost protesting angel and pushed him with Brent into one of the wardrobes.  
  
Just in time to see from the air holes as Joe arrived in the hall, followed by Matt's once brothers…

"Field," Corey whispered and he and Brent made a force field covering them from any senses of any other beings.  
  
Meanwhile the angels grabbed the poor human not so gently as the leader smacked a huge one at his face. "Where is your demon master and that cherub? Speak up!"

Seeing his once brothers again wasn't a pleasant experience, but it really snapped Matt out of his dark place for now. Especially when he saw the leader, Kevin as he liked to be called, hit poor Joe, making his lip split.  
  
But what shocked Matt even more was the question asked from him. A cherub? Did Kevin mean him? He had to since Paolo was a guardian angel... Matt has heard about the powerful cherubs, warrior angels close to God in Heaven's hierarchy. Just like Corey's mother. Could Matt's father be...? Well, it would make sense... He looked at Corey's clenching jaw in the dark and Matt just knew it was the case.  
  
"I don't know, man. No need to get violent. We just finished a show and I was last to leave the stage..." Joe groaned and Matt realized he gave him less credit than he deserved, because it seemed the human wasn't shitting his pants but protecting them even when facing three much stronger half-breeds.  
  
"Don't lie to me, you shithead!" Kevin barked and punched him hard enough that Joe's head thudded against the wall behind him.  
  
That's when Matt tried to move and get out of the wardrobe and from behind the shield. He couldn't let that poor human get hurt because of him. But before he could take one step, he felt both Corey's and Brent's hands gripping him tight to make him stay put.  
  
"I have to help Joe! They're here for me. He has nothing to do with this! I can't let them hurt him!" he hissed at Corey.

" _They would kill us all. I called for Paolo already. Stay put. Here are your answers_ ," Corey told Matt through their bond directly in his head.  
  
"Really, man... I don't know what you are saying. I just play guitar for a band," Joe mumbled clearly dizzy from the hard hits on his head.  
  
"Maybe he is not the one, Kevin. He's a human, would have spoken already..." another angel spoke watching the scene.  
  
"Nonsense. Don't be stupid! We been using Matt for years and followed this shitty band as well. He is one of them. And no matter how he talks shit we will find that betrayer. We should have never trusted a cherub after all... He was a good bait to lure out that demon, but he will find his true self soon… He knows too much about us, and should have been killed when we found him as a kid…" Kevin said with spite.  
  
And just as he grabbed into Joe once again, Paolo arrived and yelled at them.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing to my brother? He is my brother from my human side," the guardian said showing his true self and wrapped Joe in his hue to heal and protect him. "He knows nothing and neither do I. Leave before I call the other guardians," the small bald man hissed.

  
_[The Guardian](https://orig00.deviantart.net/c65d/f/2018/098/7/1/the_sin_and_the_sentence_3___paolo_by_useless_girl-dc8874f.jpg) by Useless-girl_

Needless to say, Matt's eyes widened again as the story Corey and Paolo have been telling about his "friends" using him just got validated right in front of his eyes. That made bitter anger grip him hard, but knew the prince was right. And in his current state Matt would be the weakest link among them – if we don't count Joe, of course. So he just hoped that Paolo would solve this situation somehow. And if he did, Matt promised himself while dropping the idea of leaving that he was going to give him something.  
  
Said bald man, although short, oozed more confidence and anger than any of the other three half-breeds. It was painfully obvious just how much stronger he was than the intruders and also his threat about the other guardians seemed to work too. Of course it was a bluff delivered with a straight face, but the assholes couldn't know that since like Paolo, other guardians could hide their presence too.  
  
"Kevin, come on, man! Let it go. We have to leave..." the third angel-breed said, already heading towards the exit.  
  
"This... isn't over!" Kevin pointed his index-finger at Paolo then nodded to his other man and hurried off, making everyone exhale relieved.

Paolo just hissed after them and kept healing Joe. He felt the others in the wardrobe but did not signal them until he was sure the 'good angels' were really gone.  
  
"Come out. We have to leave at once," he said low but knew the others could hear him. And not to draw attention, he shifted back and helped Joe to their car.  
  
"Come on quick. Brent and Paolo will pack and follow us. We talk," Corey said to Matt and opened the door making the force field vanish.

For a change, Matt didn't protest or said anything, just followed Corey. He was still on guard, ready to use every means necessary to fight the fuckers off, whom he once called his "family". He remembered that night clear as day when he first met them. He remembered how frightened he was to go to that club, but he was desperate and was his only option if he didn't want to get into an orphanage. Now his brain was overwriting every memory with this new information as he had hard proof of the truth about them.  
  
Many things started to suddenly click in Matt's mind and it made him dizzy. Probably his empty stomach wasn't helping either on that so he felt grateful that he could plop down onto the van's front seat while Corey got behind the wheel.  
  
"I'm bonded to you because we are both part cherubs... and you're more angel than demon as you're the first son of Lucifer..." he said, the glowing of his eyes ebbing down as he was focusing on Corey.

"Yes," Corey said starting the engine and driving away at once.  
  
"It's still not how you should've learned about it but you broke the memory training yourself. So it's good at least in that. If I or the others told you anything against that blocking spell, you would have gone away and would’ve fought us. Never would have believed us and you would’ve started fading away. Like when we met, the bond clicked. And part of you that's been blocked awoke. But your true powers and self never could. That's why you were fading... They put spells on you and used you to catch me. I asked you why so many times because I wanted to see if you knew... And I didn't say anything or let the others do so to keep you alive... And you really scared me with starting to fade after all and wanting to leave me…" Corey said in almost one breath. "I'm sorry. You're probably dizzy… Will get a headache too. There are pills and vodka behind your seat…"

"Headache and dizziness are already here..." Matt chuckled a bit hysterically as he blindly reached behind his seat and found those. Popping some pills he washed them down with a good amount of vodka.  
  
"Wait... what? Those were spells that made me start to fade? All along... I thought it was because I freed you and fell from God's grace... Oh right... I remember now... they taught me such a thing would happen if I helped a demon or did something bad.... well, bad according to them. Those fuckers really messed me up, haven't they?" he chuckled again and took another swig before offering it to Corey.  
  
"If there are more active spells on me, I want them gone. Whatever it'll take. I always wanted to simply see clearly. I was pissed at you because you couldn't tell me anything, really and kept coming with this 'you need to figure it out yourself'. Now it makes sense. I had to break through the blocks... with the help of our bond. Fuck.... Fucking shit! Those bastards!" he puffed and drank some more then let the pills and booze work a bit.

Corey just nodded a few times and refused the drink. He could use some... but he wanted to be the sober one for the driving and keeping Matt safe.  
  
"I don't know how many there are. I wish the block was weaker and you really could break them with our bond…" Corey said looking at Matt.

The romantic lover really showed on him in that moment. Yeah he wished... that their bond and his love would move mountains... or help Matt. But it didn't happen that way… "You can get your powers awakened by a ceremony… But that will trigger the cherub. You know what they turn into, I guess…"

Matt sighed, scratching the label on the bottle he was still holding. "I'm sorry. I know now how hard and difficult this must have been for you... And I appreciate all your help and love and caring," Matt said, finally meeting Corey's eyes. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment and not whom you'd really deserve. You're awesome, Corey. I already knew that, but now see it even clearer... You did so much for me and suffered without me really knowing it or the whole picture... And poor Paolo. I was so awful to him too.... Fuck..." he grunted and took another swig from the bottle, shielding his eyes from the piercing light of the cars in the opposite lane.  
  
"Yeah... yeah I know. A half-angel, half-demon creature, a fallen one with dark flames and no master. There's a reason lower angels and demons and even half-breeds fear them," he chuckled shaking his head a bit in disbelief. "What's that ceremony? And how would this affect our bond?"

"You didn't know and was in great danger. I'm not disappointed in you... Maybe in myself. Or just blame those who put such a strong block on you. And yes... you're Japanese... Let's say a Ronin angel," Corey laughed and slowly reached out to touch Matt's knee, even if he was afraid not knowing if he was allowed or not...  
  
"That ceremony needs demon shamans and my blood. You will be more demonic and as we are bonded we both change. And merge together even more. But now we rest in that motel and eat and wait for the others. Okay?"

"Okay... let's just agree to blame those fuckers instead of each other or ourselves," Matt chuckled a bit, closing the bottle and putting it back behind the seat just to afterwards slide his hand onto Corey's which was touching his knee. After everything that small gesture felt amazing to Matt.  
  
"A Ronin, huh? A fallen samurai without a master..." he smiled to himself, remembering how Corey called him his samurai angel before. For now he didn't comment on the ceremony, but started thinking about it as his dizziness and headache were finally easing up. "Yeah... rest and food sounds good. Haven't eaten all day," he hummed, caressing Corey's hand.  
  
"You know..." he said after a moment of silence, feeling his being already feeding on Corey through their touch "I didn't want to leave you or die, I was just... scared and confused and pissed... and jealous. The rest you can read in your notebook once we arrived," he closed his confession with some heavy blushing as he stared ahead.

Corey just smiled with a similar blush and stopped the van. He leaned to Matt and kissed the cute lips slow and sensual.

"You don't need to be jealous of anyone. I’m yours, my Ronin angel," he whispered and slid his hand to Matt's nape, caressing the soft curls. "I want you like crazy all the time... Just I couldn't... Not until you had so many blocks in you and didn't know what you are. I would never risk your life to my… lust... Do you... still want me... like I was with Paolo?"

Smiling softly after that amazing kiss, Matt looked Corey deep in the eye from close. "I was only jealous because I didn't know why you couldn't be with me like you were with Paolo. But now I understand... and yes, I still want that. Still want you. So much..." he whispered onto the plump lips, opening up their connection a bit to let Corey feel he was telling the truth.  
  
Then he slid his slender hand onto the side of Corey's face and this time it was Matt who kissed him in the same sensual manner.  
  
"But first food and some rest while we wait for the others. I go check us in while you get our stuff..." he said before pulling back and getting out of the van, hoping that Corey wasn't going to forget about his notebook half-filled with Matt's new lyrics and note about his love confession and how sorry he was about everything.  
  
And with that he disappeared behind the door where the reception desk was to get the keys for the two rooms they had reserved for them.

Corey looked long after Matt. He felt the same way as he was many decades ago... When he was a kid and had his initiation to the true demon life. As a high lord and adult demon. It was basically an orgy after fighting and killing some enemies thrown into the ceremonial pit. The shamans awoke his powers and they… celebrated... He knew the script for it and been trained for it. Was told about sex and things also... It was still an anxious experience.  
  
And then... he felt just like that. Like before his first time… This angel was still the one he picked up on the road and mated with many times... But Matt also was different by then. More himself and all the suppressed hunger was boiling inside the demon like the Hell Fire in his veins.  
  
With a sigh he looked back, seeing the notebook. And thought he was going to wait for the others and started reading the lyrics and thoughts of Matt.

***

After getting the keys and ordering plenty of food into their rooms, Matt could feel that Corey was still outside and had some heavy thoughts... and lust, so he decided to give him some time and privacy.  
  
He was still a bit dizzy but now more from the vodka and the events of the day. At least his head didn't want to split anymore as he entered their room, opening some windows too. He stood there in the middle of the room, staring in front of him as his mind kept trying to process it all.  
  
He was the son of a powerful cherub and a human. Now he understood much more about his years with those half-breeds and also the months he's been with Corey and his friends. But... there were more pressing matters now than to let him think everything over.  
  
Turning towards the door when he saw the headlights of a car sweep across the room, he stepped to the window, peeking out. The others have arrived too and were met by Corey outside. Matt smiled a bit under his nose, watching those guys fondly. They were his family now. And with that nice thought he pulled the curtains together, waiting for them to get in.

"I brought the heroes," Corey announced as they stepped in. He was proud of his small self-gathered family. They all did very well once again.  
  
"You kept us safe many times before, my lord. Of course we stand up for you and Matt honey, I care about you so much too. I'm very glad you know more now," Paolo said as he went and hugged Matt.  
  
Corey just stood there and looked over the others. "So... We go to the east. Things are more settled for our kind there. And I am… very close to the high lord of that region... So to say," he lowered his eyes from Matt's questioning look and cleared his throat. "Anyway... Matt, I think you made some awesome song lyrics for us, and what you decide about the ceremony will dictate where we go first…"

"Matt honey?" the hugged tall angel-breed chuckled, but hugged Paolo back, even patted his back then looked him in the eye. "I care about you and the others too and I'm sorry I caused so much trouble before – for you too. I'm happy as well, although a bit shocked too, about what I've learned today."  
  
Looking over at Corey he saw Brent help Joe sit down on the double bed. He looked much better but was a bit pale still. Seeing that he was going to be okay, he turned his attention back to his speaking pair. Finally he was going to be involved more in the plans and it made some weight fall off his shoulders.  
  
Matt knew that it was stupid for him to feel that pang of jealousy or rather suspicion when Corey mentioned that other lord, because they were a pair, so he quickly stomped down that feeling, not wanting to ruin anything. Not tonight. Tonight he felt light-headed and happy that things came to light and he didn't have to leave. And also hoped that what Corey read in the notebook made him happy too... And he wasn't thinking about the song lyrics that he seemed to like.  
  
"In the light of tonight's events, I'm glad to hear that we go somewhere safer. And now that I know more about myself... I only have one question about the ceremony: will it make me stop feeding on your powers? Because tonight it became clear that we all have to be as strong as possible to stay alive and be able to protect each other."

"Yes, you would have your powers fully awoken and you won't need to feed on me... Just if you want to for... other reasons..." Corey said with a blush.  
  
"Oh come on..." Paolo laughed rolling his eyes. "Come, my boys. Let them fuck already ’cause I'm afraid we will catch on fire from all the flames in the room."  
  
"Winged pig..." Corey mumbled turning even redder but chuckled as the others left them alone. Biting his lip, he looked at his pair. Shifting to his demon form he took off his jacket and shirt. "So... what do you say?"

Frankly, Matt didn't even notice or cared when the others left. He got his answer and couldn't be happier about it. He'll finally stop from being an energy vampire and the danger of fading away would be gone forever...  
  
As his hungry eyes drank in every detail of Corey's naked upper-body and face, Matt shrugged out of his leather-jacket and pulled his tee over his head too. His slender fingers moved down to open his pants too, muscles jumping in his fully marked two arms.  
  
"Now... you'll fuck me hard. Then we'll head to the shamans. Because I want you to turn me into a half-demon too..."

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next thing Corey was aware of after those lines from Matt was how the sweet blood of the angel filled his mouth when he pushed deep into the cooler body and bit into the soft flesh.  
  
The will of his pair to become a half-demon blew his mind. It was as if after being distant and rejecting they were going to get married... Matt will be one of his kind… Well, more than ever before.  
  
The rest was blurry under the thick layers of lust and moans and touches and bites and groans and blood. All the wild lust he let onto his pair, finally... And the next conscious moment for him was when he finally buried his cock into the angel.  
  
They were both bleeding and got high on the passion and raw feelings for each other. Matt’s feathers were all over the bed, some broken and messy with blood. Corey was pleased and was groaning to make that clear to the blissed out creature too who he was holding down by his chewed up wings and started to fuck him hard and deep without any more ceremony to be gentle…

Matt didn't hold his deep voice back and moaned and cursed and begged in turns. As the burning in his ass turned more and more into pleasure, the bed under them started to creak and bang against the wall. His messy wings fluttered under the strong hold of the demon hands.  
  
The bond was wide open between them by now and Matt whined for more, slamming his ass back against that wonderful thick cock. Panting for air while clawing up Corey's broad and already bloody back even more, he thought this was even better than he imagined.  
  
"I love you... Fucking hell, Corey.... Yes! Harder! I love you! I need you!" he kept babbling these and similar things, completely losing his mind in the wild and hungry passion they shared with each other, his own cock dripping like crazy too.

The begging and the new wounds on his skin just fueled Corey to ram inside his pair even rougher and deeper. Through their bond he let Matt know just how much he loved and needed him as he kept grabbing, scratching and chewing on Matt’s skin or wings. He even got a feather or two stuck to his bloody face as his fire started getting loose and creep up on his angel.

The trembling and very fucking turned on angel forced his glowing eyes to crack open and drink in that sinfully beautiful picture. It made Matt grin as he noticed a few smaller feathers in the messed up long hair too. It was just like in his dream... Corey was devouring him like the hungry beast he was while giving Matt everything he didn't even dare to dream of.  
  
The wounds were stinging and throbbing on his skin, the poor creased and sweaty sheet was spotted by their blood. This was so perfect Matt could've cried with joy, but instead grabbed Corey's nape as he lifted his head off the pillow to bite Corey's thick neck hard.

The demon had to stop and moan loud and deep from the heady pleasure that came with Matt biting him and sucking on his blood. He was so close and needed all his strength to not lose it right then and there while his body welcomed the emotions and bliss while trembling wild.  
  
But of course he just couldn't cum early like some teenager during their first time... This was the creature he belonged to, and he wanted to give his all to Matt.  
  
After a few moments he pulled away and out of the lean body, manhandling Matt onto his stomach with one strong move.  
  
"I'm not done with you... You belong to me and I will give you all the love I have for you..." he said on a half-growl-like voice as he pushed the sweaty head into the bloody sheet. His sharp fangs were marking the bare skin on Matt's shoulders and back, between his wings and on the strong muscle at the base of his wings… Angels are so fucking tasty… You are what you eat, they say...  
  
So soon his fire was fully burning the half-breed and he was feasting on his every pore while pushing into that beloved body once again, this time painfully slow...

The rich taste of Corey's nearly black blood painted Matt's cute lips red and coated his tongue and throat in the best way possible. From that Matt just got even higher and drunk on his pair and outright growled like a beast when Corey dared to pull out of him, but before he could voice it or say something, he found himself being turned around. The second his cheek was pressed into the bed, he pulled his small ass up and opened his legs, offering himself to his pair, bloody fingers curling into fists around the sheet, Corey's words making him shiver and whine for more.  
  
And more he got... The first deep bite gave him more than just the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. It also finally unleashed Matt's bluish white fire, which spread further and further on his body, mixing into Corey's and enveloping both of them just like the prince's was doing.  
  
If he was loud before, now during the bites and the slow torturing slide back into him coaxed even more animalistic and guttural groans from the trembling angel. It was too much yet far from enough.  
  
"Please... please, my love... I can't take it..." he said, his wings fluttering weakly again as he pushed his firm ass out some more. "Fuck me hard! Love me! Please!" he begged shamelessly, wanting that frantic wild animalistic mating again. His whole being was trembling for it, his wet cock jumping and throbbing from the slow slide in anticipation.

With a rather demonic laugh Corey pushed the last few inches inside quick and rough. Knowing well how to hit the most sensitive spots inside the hungry body...  
  
He knelt up between the open thighs and grabbed strongly onto the base of the messed up wings and let their fires swirl wildly as he roared his pleasure loud and started to fuck Matt fast and violently again, pulling him onto his throbbing cock by the wings.

The 'violated' angel-breed groaned long and loud as he finally got what he needed so fucking desperately, even his eyes welled up from the raw pleasure as their beings were burning in each other's flames, their souls melting together more than before.  
  
He was getting close so fast it made Matt dizzy again, but let Corey pull him onto the thick flesh by his wings. Needless to say, it just turned on Matt beyond belief and of course, he helped his pair with bucking back against him. He was perfect and Matt let Corey feel that through their bond as his ass tightened around him, his balls drawing up, cock dripping more pre-cum onto the bed...  
  
Then without a warning Matt roared and clamped down hard on Corey as he began cumming nearly painfully hard, his mind getting to the brink of falling into unconsciousness.

The force was indeed so huge, it made Corey stop and cry out leaning over his angel as Matt practically pulled the demon into the depths of his bliss and milked his body hard.  
  
As he pumped the cramping being full of his seeds, Corey laid over his pair and kissed and licked the bruised back as he fucked them through their orgasm.

***

It took them a good few minutes to find their way back to themselves. They were cuddling still naked and bloody among all the feathers. Corey on his back while Matt was hugging his middle, one long leg draped over the prince's, his head resting on a wide shoulder.  
  
"I meant it, you know," Matt mumbled breaking the comfortable silence between them. Of course he meant that he loved Corey, which used to scare him, but now that everything was out in the open, he could share that secret with his pair too.

"I know. I meant it too. Ever since I let myself be lured away by you…" Corey said and stroked down the more healthy-looking feathers on his pair’s back.  
  
As much as it was mind-blowing, Corey gave a great amount of his powers to Matt to get back in balance again. And he was glad he could lay flat without moving.  
  
"Are you really ready to get even closer to me? Your brothers won’t give up just like that. They are the type to hunt down cherubs any way... You are lucky you bumped into them so young and innocent to what your powers could be..."

Matt could feel how exhausted and drained Corey got, but he wasn't worried or guilty that much about it. He knew Paolo would soon show up anyways and also now he saw the light at the end of the tunnel, so to say. Because there was a solution for him to make this problem go away for good.  
  
"Good. Because I meant every word I wrote down in your notebook," Matt smiled, nuzzling a bit more to Corey's body. For a moment he thought about that question, his still bloody fingers playing with the hairs on Corey's chest.   
  
"I'm ready. I want to become stronger. Make you stronger too instead of weakening you. I also want to hunt them down. To close that chapter of my life, avenge the blocks on me and the way they attacked poor Joe. I also don't want them to hunt down other cherubs in the future. Once I transform... let them come. We'll be ready. I know a lot about them and their methods. We can set a trap for them..." he said, pushing himself up on a marked forearm to be able to look down into the red eyes.  
  
"Paolo is coming," he said and softly kissed Corey's lips.

Before even Corey could finish the kiss or respond to Matt, Paolo indeed politely knocked. Then just marched in holding a plate packed with food. And his eyes almost got as round as his bald head from the way the couple and their poor bed looked like.  
  
"Errr... I'm glad you two got closer... Nice horn feather, by the way…" he giggled and let his golden glow cover them both.

With a bit confused expression, Matt looked at Corey's horns and chuckled, noticing one of the feathers stuck to it. Reaching up, he took it off and dropped it onto the floor. Sitting up he grimaced a bit from the soreness of his ass, but ignored it in favor of the food, even making grabby hands towards the tray as he didn't eat anything that day and he just realized how hungry he really was now.  
  
He smiled the second the guardian's warm power enveloped them and stroked Corey's naked thigh as a sign that he should move to make room for the tray. As he swiped most of his feathers onto the floor with a better-looking but still a bit messed up wing, he grinned at the bald guy. "I'm happy we could shock you. Never saw you shocked before..."

"Yeah… It was a shock for me too," the guardian giggled and placed the tray down when Corey moved. "You are getting a mark again... I can already feel it forming. I got you, Matty honey. Don't worry," he said sitting down too with a frown as he concentrated.  
  
"The best winged pig... I mean guardian angel," Corey laughed too and pulled the bald man down for a kiss to thank him the healing.

"Oh great... And here I thought I'll be able to finally eat in peace..." Matt sighed but smiled watching the other two sharing that kiss. "Though after such an intense mating, I'm not that surprised..."  
  
And yes, Paolo was right. Now Matt could feel his thighs warming up. He decided to take a long drink from one of the bottled waters Paolo brought them then lean back on his hands, closing his wings behind him.  
  
"By the way, you're the best, piggy," Matt smiled at the guardian then grimaced a bit, this time from the familiar burning on the front of his thighs. Taking a deep breath, Matt glimpsed down and indeed, the lines already started to appear.  
  
"How... are the others? How's Joe? And you?" he asked instead to distract his mind. "You were awesome back there with the assholes."

"I healed everyone," Paolo said proudly with a wide grin.  
  
"Good. We’re gonna go to THAT place, Goldie," Corey said sitting up too as he felt better from the golden angel's powers. "Now don't be more shocked. I'm okay. Heal him, please," he added caressing Matt's back with love and tenderness.  
  
"Yeah... I’d rather not think into THAT place. I was afraid already when you mentioned a ceremony..."

Matt briefly smiled from Paolo's proud grin and nodded to him as a “thanks” then looked between the two, confused. Leaning into Corey's gentle caress, Matt took a deep breath, his thigh muscles jumping under his skin as the pain was getting stronger, but thanks to Paolo and Corey's closeness it wasn't as bad as last time – yet.  
  
"What's THAT place you two are talking about? And why is he afraid of it?" he looked at Corey and nodded to the frowning guardian. "Care to fill me in?"

"It's the... bathhouse where I used to... work at for so long and so well. And the shamans are my masters," Paolo said it with a shrug. No use to play shy. It was never his style. And they will go there, so Matt and the rest will know it soon anyway.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. They are an adorable couple. Just don't know how the seeing each other again part will go…" he mused and focused his energies to Matt's thighs.

"Ohh, I see..." the surprised other half-breed blinked. That was something he didn't see coming. He remembered Paolo telling him about his past and this new information just... made Matt a bit curious.  
  
"Will you be okay? I mean... I don't want to force you to go back there if you don't want to... On what kind of term did you part with your... masters? I remember you telling me about getting in trouble because of some drug deal going south, but you didn't tell me about that," he said, suppressing a hiss, although now Paolo's powers seemed to work quite well.

"I just left. Like a runaway puppy. I guess they learned what I was doing behind their backs from my chasers. And it's okay. I never felt anything bad from them after I left. A little sadness but they let me go free..." the bald man said while Corey started kissing his pair's back comfortingly.  
  
"He will be okay. They will forgive his vanishing act," the demon added.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Matt enjoyed the kisses on his back. It was so different from the wild and deep bites from earlier, but he loved both.  
  
"You're lucky then. Many would've chased someone who... well, attracted customers like you did as you said..." Matt murmured and gave Paolo a small sympathetic smile too.  
  
"Motherfucker..." he grunted right after that, glimpsing down when the lines started to spread towards his inner thighs, making Matt bump against Corey as he shifted position. "How do you know?" he attempted to continue the conversation. "You know those demons well too?"

"Let's just say they are in the business of what they do best," Corey laughed watching the lines crawl over to Matt's thighs.  
  
"They are the higher ranked shamans in the northern regions. And I mean all of the northern worlds... They help out royal and high-level demon families with some ceremonies. And bring hookers and with special demons they themselves look after the proper... initiation of the young demon to turn them into adults…" Corey said with a straight face and all of it just made Paolo laugh hysterically.

"Wh-? What's so funny?" Matt frowned confused at Paolo again. It seemed the marking process was getting too distracting for him to connect the dots. "They sound like an interesting couple. I'll be curious about them when we meet them. Hope they'll help us too... Oh. Oh you mean they fuck them?" he asked turning his head back to Corey.  
  
"Give me something with sugar in it, please," he asked, feeling that he was getting dizzy again, probably his blood sugar was starting to drop. "I think it won't last much longer, though..."

"Yeah... Turning such royal kids into an adult includes some... experiences," Paolo blurted out laughing more.  
  
Corey sent him some killer looks but fed his, by all meaning, wounded pair some chocolate cake.  
  
"But such flings don't stay to be renewed again and again," and with that line the winged pig earned a punch to his shoulder...

Matt let Corey feel how grateful he was for the cake and tried to focus more on the conversation. And he just realized that he knew very little about Corey's past love life. Yes, he knew he had some fun with Paolo before him, but otherwise... He didn't learn much about demon rituals among those half-breeds, especially not about the coming to age kind. But some time along the road he heard about this and that.  
  
"Well... they probably know something then, if some go back for more..." Matt said between two bites and winked, probably surprising both of them, because he didn't get jealous, just more curious. "Think it's time you tell me a bit about your past love life. Are there other more... prominent ones I should know about in case we bump into them?"

Corey snorted and Paolo giggled. "You know that I'm old... Had a few lovers here and there. Demons don't make a big deal out of sex. But during allllllll my years I only mated with you…" he said on a sweet tone and kissed some smeared chocolate from Matt's cute lips.  
  
"Also like demons I don't really care about gender. So there were a few females as well. What about you? You felt rather experienced the very first time in my van getting what you needed from me," he said licking his lips and chuckled on Paolo's fake shocked noises.

"Nice save!" Matt chuckled too, feeling the pain slowly ebb away. Paolo was right, he got this and being distracted helped too this time. "Well, we wouldn't have mated if you were destined to someone else, so I feel lucky," he grinned up at his pair and stole a peck from his lips before smirking at Paolo too.  
  
"Well, I didn't care about gender either, to be honest. So got into it with both quite early once the hormones kicked in," he shrugged. "But I couldn't get serious with any of them. I tried a few times. Had a more or less steady human girlfriend once, but couldn't commit and we also moved around a lot with our group, so it wasn't going to work anyway. With guys... I think I had more guys..." he mused for a second. "It was always about fucking, a quick release. Humans and a few half-breeds who didn't belong to our group."

"Hmm... Either way my list is longer due to my age. But I promise you will know in time if we are about to bump into any of my... 'little more serious' things. I had more males too. From... higher levels…" Corey shrugged.  
  
"Indeed you are lucky... Honey, you are just starting to know what skills are hidden inside this beast. And I can tell as I am a professional," Paolo chimed in making them all laugh again.

"You old perv... Having such a young little thing like me as your mate..." Matt snorted then nodded. "Okay. Keep me posted and I'll try not to get jealous..." he grinned at his man. "But I can't promise I won't get protective and territorial at times."  
  
"And I'll make sure, Paolo, to discover all his skills... Especially after I get stronger," he wiggled his brows at Mr. Professional. With a relieved sigh he then looked down at his tattooed thighs, glad that it was finally over. "Think it's finally done. Thank you, Goldie for the help once again. This one will take some time for me to get used to too. You like it?" Matt asked his pair a bit unsure – like every time.

"I love it, my young little thing," Corey caressed the new marks gently and kissed Matt. "At least I know now that all those lonely centuries were not just to make me miserable. My mate just wasn't born yet," he laughed with Paolo. It seemed that yet again with the very funny guardian's powers he got his sense of humor too.  
  
"I love you," he said and kissed Matt again while Paolo watched them grinning from ear to ear.

Chuckling on Corey's brilliant joke, Matt shook his head and returned the kiss, making it last longer. "I love you too," he whispered then rolled his eyes and glimpsed at Paolo. "Stop grinning like that. It starts to get kinda creepy! Also, we should change the sheets and take a shower or something. I'll be knocked out soon from everything today..." he added the last sentences to Corey and started to crawl out of bed.  
  
"You go take that shower and I'll take care of the bed then let you cute lovebirds rest," Paolo jumped up.  
  
"You're the best, I swear," the by then heavily marked angel looked back at him. "Oh, wait a sec, I'll help..." he said and focused on the feathers all over the place. In a few moments, his fire burned them away, giving an already more decent look to the room. Although it had a certain charm before that too, if someone asked him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After some much-needed sleep and rest, the band was back on the road the next day. They wanted to put distance between them and the half-breed gang. They also couldn't forget that they weren't the only ones after them. So before the last few gigs of their tour, they could use this break to go to California for the ceremony.  
  
Although Matt was far from well, he definitely looked a bit better after last night and that amazing mating with Corey. The memories made him blush a bit and smile to himself. His body was still littered with bruises and bite and scratch marks, but they were healing nicely. Not as fast as in the past, but he wasn't complaining. Especially because probably after the ceremony they will be visible for an even shorter time.  
  
The curly angel-breed would've lied if he said he wasn't nervous about it. Corey didn't tell much about the ceremony, but this time Matt was the one who didn't ask a million questions about it, because he didn't want to overthink it and knew that he'll know everything in time. Still, waves of nervousness swept over him time after time and he was sure if his wings were out, the remaining feathers would've bristled up a bit.  
  
But on the other hand he was very curious about this bathhouse and its owners. Paolo's ex-masters. He just hoped that the reunion would go okay. Matt grew to like the bald guardian a lot and already considered him his friend. But he had no doubt the whole band would protect him without thinking, if something came up. Though Matt was pretty sure that Corey's presence was going to help them a lot.

"Don't worry, they are nice. A little weird and maybe silly... But very powerful and strong," Corey looked at Matt's thinking face. "I think you will enjoy the sun and sea too. Any questions in your pretty head you care to share with me?" he smiled and stroked Matt's thigh.

"Of course, I'm a bit worried... and maybe scared a bit too. I just hope the ceremony will go well. I want to get stronger for both of us," he smiled at Corey and took Corey's hand.  
  
"Is that bathhouse only for the supernatural or humans too? Is it popular?" he mused. "And how long have you guys been together? And will Paolo be okay? And will you be okay seeing them again? And yes, some sun and swimming in the sea sounds very nice..." he blushed a bit from all the questions which just flowed out of him the second he opened his mouth.

Corey laughed and pecked his pair's lips. "Okay... So... Hmm... We were not together actually. They were at my ceremony when I was a kid. And our paths crossed a few times afterwards too. Mainly because such bathhouses are good to hide away and lay low. And honestly, I like them. They are good to be around and fun. And very, very skilled... You know... Errrm... The place is in a pocket dimension. A place between the other dimensions. Looks neat and nice but much bigger on the inside. All demons know about it and those who ever been at some similar neutral places too. So angels and some humans too. And Goldie will be fine. For me... I think it will be weird a bit going there with my mate… But I'm looking forward to introducing you to them. I have learned a lot from them and staying at that place among various races. Hmm… I think I answered all... Oh… And yes, for educational reasons and many areas it is popular."

"Fascinating, really," Matt chuckled a bit. "I'll try not to be jealous, but I guess if they are as easygoing like you say, I doubt there would be any problems. Also... just so you know, I might get more tense there because of why we go there and ask for their help and not because of your history with them..." he patted Corey's hand with a half-smile.

"I know. You always trying to forget how longer a history I got. Plus have no human side, so such... things are more common to me... But you are my pair," Corey smiled and held Matt's hand, caressing it with his thumb. "Are you sure about the half-demon thing?" he asked a little worried.

"I just wanted to make sure you know why you will feel more tenseness coming from me," Matt shrugged then looked Corey in the eye. "I am. After all, that's part of what I was supposed to become. And I want to become a worthy pair, a suitable one for the badass Prince of Hell you are," he giggled and kissed into Corey's neck.  
  
"Oh geez, just fuck already, you lovebirds, before I puke rainbows! We're two hours from our destination. Use it well!" Paolo suddenly chimed in from behind the wheel. It seemed he could keep silent only for this long, which made Matt laugh in the back where he was with Corey.

***

After that two and a little more hours the band was standing on the beach of California. The two vans were behind them and they all stood there in one line and faced a modest, if not simply-looking small beach shack.  
  
"I feel like I am in Scooby-Doo and we are about to catch the villain..." Joe mused and earned a chuckle from Brent. The scene was a little awkward, to say the least.

"Okay… Let's do this," Corey took a deep breath and led the group to the door.  
  
The wind bells chimed as the wooden door opened. It showed that Corey was a usual guest because he only nodded to the human sitting there at a bar... as if it would be a normal human bar on the beach. But he led the others to the back and opened a door to a portal.  
  
"Okay... Let's do this..." This time Paolo sighed and went into the swirling energies first.

Well... so far it was nothing like Matt expected. Even if he didn't really know what to expect. Maybe an old building with a bathhouse underground. But definitely not such a shack, but he knew it was just a facade and the real bathhouse lay beyond that portal in that other pocket dimension.  
  
It was kinda funny to Matt how first Corey then Paolo used the same expression and took deep breaths. Or maybe Matt should be worried because of that? Well... one way to find out... Taking Corey's warm hand in his, he nodded and followed Paolo, Brent and Joe closing the line.  
  
Once the picture cleared up for Matt, he found himself standing in a lobby-like room with the others. It even had... a reception desk/bar thing nearby. Also some staff members and guests – the latter fully dressed or just in towels – passed them. Some without a glimpse, others outright staring at them. Matt was already impressed by the black and red decor and the huge and lush green potted plants. He also noticed that the demon behind the desk seemed to recognize them. Well, either Corey or Paolo. As they walked closer, he didn't let Corey's hand go. Not because of fear, but because he wanted everyone to know that they were together. Not that they weren't covered in the other's scent.

The place looked better than what Paolo remembered. But it was no surprise. The owner pair always upgraded the place and paid close attention to the details, in decoration too.  
  
"Hello. I’d like to see Mr. J and Mr. M. We will wait in my room and inform them about Paolo and my pair," Corey said with higher coldness in his tone, perfectly behaving like royalty should in such a place – if anyone asked Paolo. Of course, he was too much in awe of the Prince.  
  
"Of course, My Lord," the demon behind the desk bowed.  
  
"Follow me, guys," the king said low to the others and led them to said room.  
  
The corridor opened to a more apartment house-like area. Servants were running around with trays and towels. The rich aroma of scented steam mixed into the air. Just like the high temperature from the private baths, and the whole dimension was probably closer to Hell too.

"It's quite convenient that you have rooms at such places, your royal highness," Matt teased Corey quietly and rubbed his thumb against the back of his hand affectionately. "This place is massive... and hot," he then added as he let his black Asian eyes take in the details.  
  
The rich scent of the steam had a relaxing effect on his tenseness and also made his clothes start to stick to his lean body a bit.  
  
Needless to say, Joe and Brent had wide eyes and were looking around in awe, but stayed quiet and dropped their eyes when other demons walked past them. Though there were other creatures around too, not just demons.

"Hmm-hmm... You know who I am," Corey smirked and squeezed Matt's hand in his big one.  
  
The private rooms part looked like a motel's front. Open corridors, five levels high, many doors to said rooms side by side. And as the levels went up, the doors got further apart. Clearly meaning the rooms behind them got bigger.  
  
"Saw that there are no stairs or elevator? We teleport. Brent, hold onto Joe, please," the prince went with his pair to the silver fog levitating at the building's side. He just simply stepped into it and they stepped out at the top floor on the corridor.

"This place is wickedly cool, man..." Matt murmured looking back at the fog while walking. "For a moment I thought we were going to have to fly up here. But this was better."  
  
"A little stomach-turning, but I agree," Joe chuckled from somewhere behind the unusually quiet Paolo.  
  
Matt took a better look at the bald guardian. He felt a bit tense, but quickly sent a big smirk at him when he noticed Matt watching him. "It's easier this way for guests who doesn't have means of flying."  
  
"Speaking of the guests. I didn't fail to notice that there are many kinds of creatures, I can even see humans from up here," Matt said stepping to the railing. And true to his words, he spotted one or two among other angels, demons, even some fairy folk. "As you said, the owners seem to welcome all kinds of customers..."

"Yes. This place is Switzerland," Corey chuckled looking down too. "No one can fight or hate the other here. Also the other part is a trading place for such reasons," he glimpsed at the little bit pale Paolo. "You belong to me now," he said with some tenderness in his deep voice.  
  
"That's a relief, boss," the guardian tried a light giggle but his heart wasn't fully in it.

Matt had to smile from Corey's comment. It was very true. The taller half-angel let his pair's hand go and stepped to Paolo. Putting a marked up arm around his shoulders, he leaned closer to his ear.  
  
"And kinda to me too. More once the ceremony is done. But only if you want to, brother," he murmured and tipped the shorter man's head up to peck his lips.  
  
After that he smiled and winked at him and went back to Corey's side. "Okay, prince charming, show that room of yours. I could use some cool drinks and less clothes on me," Matt chuckled.

"You'll get a towel around your waist, like the rest of us. Maybe a silk robe if you're shy," Corey turned at the first door as he slapped Matt's small ass. Placing his hand on the door the lock clicked and opened.

"Enter, my loves... and my musicians," he added laughing. "It's strange to be here with just friends."  
  
"Yeah, it's okay king," Brent said but looked around carefully as he walked in.  
  
That talk on the roof with Matt kept coming back to him about finding someone special to get close to. And being in such a place, and how the threesome acted made his being long for such a closeness, too.

"It's... a nice room... considering I haven't seen much rooms in bathhouses before..." he said as he walked around, Joe following him closely behind.  
  
The room was big and bright. It had big plants and many richly decorated sofas and armchairs. There was a bar packed with all kinds of drinks, and in the middle there was a big bowl of a bath tub half-sunk into the floor.

"Just friends?!" Matt pretended to be offended and slapped Corey's arm then grinned, heading towards a pile of neatly folded towels, already taking off his T-shirt, showing off his marks even more. "And who do you call shy?" he pouted and he was the first to get his cool beer only in a towel.  
  
"And I agree with Brent. This room is awesome. Just like the rest of it. _Heaven Upside Down_ is a fitting name for it too, I think," Matt said and took a sip from his drink, letting himself relax a bit but kept his eyes on the others and felt the anticipation building in him. Maybe because of the waiting, or because of all the energies around them. But probably especially because two strong forces seemed to emerge a bit from all that energy mass his angel senses could feel outside. And they were getting closer. Judging by Paolo's closed up face and tense body, Matt was sure he could feel them too. And he knew exactly who they were...  
  
"Hey, Paolo, come sit with me here," Matt patted the sofa onto which he sat down meanwhile. He wanted to show some support for their helpful guardian. Especially in a situation when he looked like he needed some.

The bald guy just nodded with a smile and in a silk robe (!!!) he sat next to Matt looking up at the others.

  
Source: [Somewhere in this jungle](https://www.instagram.com/triviumpaolo/) :D

"They are coming. It's okay, Goldie," Corey said as he took off his clothes too and put a towel around his wide hips. Of course the prince knew how shy the short angel got all of a sudden. His marks were barely shown to anyone outside the band. And the people he left behind were coming closer…  
  
And followed by a pair of knocks on the door they stepped in. A tall pale demon with dark straight hair that reached to his chin, and a shorter and browner man with a short mustache and beard, and slightly wavy light brown half-long hair.

   
[ _Marilyn Manson: Say10_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otSSwS_Nh9A)

They just stood there in silence for a few seconds, looking at the others. Especially Paolo who got redder and redder under the heavy gazes.  
  
Then the shorter demon made a dramatic sigh...

"After all the love and care... We raised you and kept you close to our nest. And you run away without a word, Paolo! You can ask M how much you broke my heart... Been devastated for days and weeks..." J – as Brent and Joe figured – said in a very theatric way. At the end he even 'dropped' himself onto his tall demon pair's chest, hiding and sighing which sounded like soft cries.  
  
"Now look what you have done…" M only said that while he soothingly caressed the back of his pair and sent cold killer eyes at the very embarrassed angel.  
  
If you asked Joe, he was sure the pair was high as a kite...

"I'm sorry... I had to..." Paolo said very embarrassed and red as a tomato, but also gave Matt a grateful glimpse for the reassuring slender hand on his silk-covered thigh.  
  
But the other half-angel's attention wasn't on Paolo or even the 'crying' shorter male. He was zoomed in on the taller pale one. Of all the places, he had to finally meet face-to-face with the 'Mephistopheles of Los Angeles,' as the ancient demon shaman was often called, here. Matt and his "brothers" used to try and track – or rather hunt – him down in the past, but usually only got legends and false leads about the pale tall demon.  
  
And now here he was, going by the name of M and holding his kinda shaken up, equally powerful mate. And they were going to help Matt to transform. Or so he hoped. It's funny how life can turn around, right?  
  
"You could've at least written a few lines or something. I had to put up with this hot mess here for so long because of you..." he finally sighed shaking his head and caressed the back of his pair again. "Such an ungrateful little puppy, right?" he murmured more to Mr. J.  
  
Needless to say, Brent and Joe were just blinking at them with wide eyes and surprise all over their faces as they were sitting on another sofa a bit shocked. And the more the pair talked, the more Joe felt that they were stoned, indeed.

"Sorry...." Paolo said devastated and the honest pain and regret were showing on his face.  
  
J finally turned around and sighed faking a sniff. "You were a bad little puppy, Paolo. But I can't hate you... At least king is reliable..." he walked to hug Corey and kiss his face.  
  
"Come here, puppy..." M said shaking his head and Paolo ran into the long hugging arms like a good puppy.  
  
"I am J, and he is M, and this is HEAVEN UPSIDE DOWN!" J announced again with great dramatics and smiled at everyone.  
  
"Shamans, this is my pair, Matt," Corey stepped back from the shorter demon's hug and offered his hand for Matt to stand for the introduction.

Some chuckling went around the room from that introduction, and it was mixed with some tender feelings in Matt from seeing the reunion. It was kinda moving, if someone asked him. He could clearly feel Paolo's relief and it made him smile as he rose to his feet, making sure that his towel wasn't going to fall off. Though as he saw, the shamans were more interested in the considerable amount of his marks which were showing on his bare skin.  
  
Swallowing a little bit nervously, he walked over to his pair and looked at the other two, M's arm still around Paolo's shoulder, who seemed to have decided to plaster himself against his side. Like a puppy to his long-lost master.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you. Your place is amazing," he said, offering his hand for a shake. As the marked and heavily ringed fingers of J touched his skin, he could feel a surge of energy running up on his arm, making it numb a bit. It only showed that behind the goofy look there was immense power lurking under the surface. Which already became obvious once the pair stepped into the room, oozing it.

"Nice to meet you too, Matt," J said on a very calm deep and – after the scene before – strangely normal voice.

The pair exchanged a look and totally in sync with the head and face movements looked over Matt's marks. M signaled to Matt with his finger to turn around. Corey hoped his pair wouldn't find it too strange.  
  
"It seems you are ready. And you're very young and don't have possession over your powers and skills. What a tsk, no M? He would be powerful…" J examined the half-breed.  
  
"I also brought a demon breed, Brent, and a human I helped out and now play music with, Joe," Corey said after M nodded as a reply to the shorter shaman.  
  
"I send servants to pamper you both. My lord... we have business to talk over, I think," M said and still hugging Paolo like his own turned to walk out. And he did too...

"Oh, forgive him. He likes to be dramatic," J giggled, his small brown eyes sparkling with love and energy as he grabbed Corey's hand and waved to Matt to follow too.

It took Matt to bite down on his tongue not to let the "Think you both like to be dramatic" comment in, but Corey probably still got it through their bond. Either way, he smiled at Brent and Joe and followed the strange pair like Corey and Paolo.  
  
Well, Matt knew that shamans – especially demon shamans – were usually strange or unusual for most. Also, Matt's head was filled with the short conversation about him. Though nothing new was revealed to him yet as he all knew these. He came here to fully embrace what he was born to be, including his powers. Learning to own them was probably going to take some time and practice, but he was determined and ready. Knowing that the shamans thought the same was a relief to him.

***

Not objecting about J still holding Corey's hand, he kept following them towards the shaman residence. He even noticed how M and Paolo were quietly talking about something at the front while J kept chatting about everything that has been changed since the last time Corey had fun here. Matt could imagine what kind... And frankly, who could blame him? The shamans were... let's just say, unique and exciting. Or at least that's how Matt was feeling about them now.

All the past emotions rushed through Corey as he was pulled along by the hyper ancient demon while being shown around. He glimpsed back at Matt a few times, smiling. He will tell some stories sometime about all the 'fun' and education he had at the place.  
  
"Come and be comfy with us. And we will listen," M said on his deep gloomy voice as he opened the door to their residence.  
  
It was similar to the one Corey had, maybe bigger a bit. And there was much more booze and... other stuff all around.  
  
"Yes, yes. Drop those towels and join us for some drinks," J chimed in and started to throw the clothes off his own marked and toned body.

Matt smiled back at Corey and once J let his hand go, he stepped to his mate and pressed a kiss against his bearded face. He was much more open than ever before, because he wanted this to work between them as a pair and also to evolve to the next level of his existence.  
  
The place was just as he expected from the way the shaman pair acted. Eclectic, a bit messy but also classy. With lots of booze and some... substances lying around. No surprise there. And Matt wasn't surprised either that the free-spirited shamans were throwing off their clothes without thinking. He got the idea about this place. Everyone could be free and relaxed and who they were without having to hide.  
  
That spirit of the place seemed to help on Matt too and while M and Paolo were making them drinks, he pulled first Corey's then his own towel off, letting them drop on the floor. His cheeks were a bit flushed, but otherwise he wasn't acting shy or anything. He showed all his marks off proudly. They meant that he belonged to Corey and that he's been through a lot of changes to reach his level and be a fitting pair to the demon prince.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled at Paolo, who brought a bottle of beer, luckily from the strong kind. Then it was time to sink into the scented water with some herbs floating on the surface.  
  
He took his place next to his pair and waited until the others got comfortable too. "Hmm... this is nice after being on the road for so long," he sighed satisfied, submerged till his chest then took a few long sips from his beer, even more satisfied.

"Oh, I like him a lot," M hummed looking over at the all relaxed Matt in the water.  
  
"He is cool. I've told you, master," Paolo said as they sat in the water too next to J and Corey.  
  
The king was sipping on a beer too, and drowned a shot of vodka with J, who kept his piercing eyes roaming on them all. As if he was thinking and sensing ahead of the present time and follow things much faster than the rest of them. Corey and Paolo knew that was the exact case with the shorter shaman.  
  
"Great Ones, we came here to ask for help. With Matt's sleeping skills and changing him to be more like me…" Corey spoke up.  
  
"Yes," J said with a nod and hummed a few times to himself without any more words or looking at them.  
  
"Not speaking again, babe," M told his pair with a soft smile.  
  
"Oh... OHH... Sorry ‘bout that. So... Hmm... It all is possible. But he was spelled, so we cannot be sure what is still hiding there and what would hurt him. I suggest we do the changing first. Then a usual demon initiation for the powers."

Chuckling a bit to himself, Matt watched Mr. J's brown eyes moving around and some strange expressions he made, but he understood that he was probably hearing and seeing things on a different level. One he would never understand since he wasn't born a shaman like him.  
  
"I'd appreciate the help and also want to get rid of the spells that may remain on me. As I understood, I broke most of them during my time with Corey, but still... I would like to become a worthy pair for him. Also, if you could, I'd like to get the possible remaining spells off me. I don't know how these things work as I was mostly raised by the same half-breeds who put those spells on me and taught me false things to believe in... Anyways, I'd like to know about this ritual or ceremony. I don't care if it's going to be painful. Getting the marks has prepared me to take that kind of pain, I think. So please... If you can help me, I'd really appreciate. Name your prize and I'm sure we can come up with a solution that will satisfy everyone..." Matt said, hoping that he wasn't making a fool of himself.

"I am sure we can work something out," J flashed a dirty smile at them as he drank from his beer too.  
  
"The ceremony is easy. It needs us and the king's blood and a bit of magic. It's easier to change you. What do you know about the origin of your race, Matt?" he asked while in the far end M and Paolo pulled away more and got closer to each other in a very suspicious way…

"Oh..." Matt hummed thinking that he understood what J meant. He also noticed what seemed to be going on in the background, but didn't comment on that as he wanted Paolo to have some fun – especially after today.  
  
"Not much. Just that cherubs were close to God and did his bidding obediently. Obviously that had changed for those who sided with Satan," he hummed. "They all were very powerful and later mingled with humans too, creating half-breeds like me. Otherwise I don't know what you mean..." Matt added and slid a bit lower into the water until it reached his shoulders. Keeping a marked arm on the edge of the tub and holding onto his bottle of beer, the other went to rest on Corey's thigh.

"Yes, yes. They followed Lucifer and sucked the darkness into their beings too. That's why you have dark eyes and feathers. And don't be surprised by me knowing things hidden in you," J chuckled. "Some changed to dark cherubs, more demons than angels. You can be changed into that by such a powerful demon as the king. I like Corey too... I'm happy you picked that up. He IS a Corey, don't you think so?" he asked Matt revealing from where the human name came from for the Hell prince.  
  
Meanwhile said typical Corey just smiled and hummed watching Paolo making out with M and his free hand started to get lost on his own pair too under the hot water.

"I'm not surprised at all. You, like your pair, are a high demon shaman. Even I can tell that. The funny thing is that I used to try hunting down your pair. After everything that's happened in my life since then makes me want to giggle on that. Wow, we were way out of our league," Matt chuckled and drank from his beer.  
  
Thinking through what J was saying, Matt just connected the dots and realized that it was probably J who named his pair Corey as he knew that the buff demon on his side was named king by Lucifer. "Yes, it's a fitting name..." Matt murmured and looked at his man, eyes softening and lips parting on a soft sigh from the touches on him.  
  
"Maybe we should try something stronger this time, don't you think?" Matt slid closer to his pair, practically nuzzling to him. "After all... I have to celebrate my last night as a half-breed, no?" he smirked at his pair.

"I can assure you my young little thing that this is the exact place where celebration was invented," Corey chuckled and pulled the vodka bottle closer and offered it to Matt.  
  
"You care to share and have master J drink with us?" he asked picking up some vibes and how his still half-breed pair looked over the shaman.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Matt grinned at Corey and took the offered bottle to take a long swig from it. Finally he started to feel the booze. Probably the warm water and the steam were helping. As well as the nice visuals in the background with Paolo already climbing onto M's lap to let himself completely get lost in their nice making out (and making up) session.  
  
"Sure he can join us," he glimpsed at J, who was smiling to himself then sat closer to them in the water.  
  
"Ask away, young one. I can tell you have questions," he giggled a bit and drank too from the bottle which Matt offered to him.  
  
"I was just wondering that... turning into this dark cherub with the help of Corey's blood... what should I expect? I believe more marks will appear? Also, when will we do the ceremony and how long will it take?"

Corey started giggling too as his eyes got glued to the tall pale and short bald guys’ heated activities.  
  
"We can do it here and now... Goldie just started it," he said with a grumble from his throat as Paolo got into his well-missed place on M and both the creatures moaned loud.  
  
"I bring my... stuff," J said with a giggle and hurried to bring some herbs and more booze along with an old ceremonial dagger.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Although the sight of the grinding Paolo and M, and also the inked and wet body of the naked shaman were more than nice and arousing for Matt, he suddenly still felt his pulse quicken. They were going to do the ritual now. This was it.  
  
He glimpsed at his pair, who was drinking and watching the other pair, and Matt let the importance of this moment sink in. He was going to change for himself and for Corey. He was going to be his pair for eternity.  
  
With a wildly beating heart he reached out to take an encouraging long swig from the vodka then placed it on the edge of the tub just to slide even closer to Corey and turn his attention on Matt with a slender hand on his bearded face.  
  
"I love you," he whispered to him and kissed him gently, needing some reassurance and love that all will be okay and this is the right step.

"I love you so much too," Corey mumbled into the deep kiss. His strong arms pulled the slender body onto his lap and held Matt close to his warm body. They will be one even more. And he was moved from the honor of Matt changing for him...  
  
"You will get more marks, and a bit different wings… Maybe a cute pair of horns," Corey smiled with love at his pair when he pulled back and caressed the pretty face and high forehead just drinking in the sight of his love. "All the changes will come after the ceremony. And you must know how... honored I am that you will be mine and more like me…"  
  
"Aww... Here, take this," J said getting back to the tub and handed Matt a lit rolled cigarette with all kinds of herbs in it.

"I'm honored too to be able to become your worthy pair," Matt murmured as he took the cigarette with a grateful look at J. "I was going to ask for something like this," he chuckled a bit and took a deep drag, holding it down for a few moments before exhaling. The smoke swirled around his and Corey's head and he quickly took some more puffs, sharing a few with Corey through kisses.  
  
Once it was gone, Matt could already feel his mind and whole being starting to relax and open up spiritually too. It was a strong mix for sure, but he felt light-headed in the best possible way.  
  
"Take the lead, boys. I'm ready," he giggled high and pressed himself to Corey under the water, a marked up arm going around his pair's shoulders, the other reaching out for J to pull him closer too.

J wiggled his brows at Corey and stroked the pale back of the high angel-breed. "Change for me…" he breathed on his demon voice and he also shifted to his ancient demon self.  
  
His skin was dark and night sky blue runes marked it all over his body. His free hand went lower on the pale body as he handed Corey the dagger.

"Wow... you are beautiful..." Matt said in awe as he looked over the changed shaman. Meanwhile he concentrated on shifting too, letting his still not that healthy-looking wings spread behind him and submerge half-way in the water. Some of his dark feathers were now floating on its surface around them. His black eyes began glowing in their golden hue too and he pushed himself against the shaman's stroking hand as he was getting more turned on and horny.  
  
His hand on J stroked along the marked chest and admired the view of the contrast his pale hand made with the dark skin. He longed to taste it, but first his attention went back to Corey, who took the ritualistic dagger. Tasting that nearly black demon blood again was something Matt was looking forward to as his being began feeding on Corey's energies again, trying to satisfy that burning hunger deep inside, which was always there. Now stronger again.

"He is so hungry…" J groaned and as Corey moved Matt to straddle him, the shaman moved and plastered against the pale back.  
  
"I love you... You need to fully trust me and the shaman. Without fear of the change that will come. Embrace it, and welcome that change we are igniting," Corey said shifting as well.  
  
They hugged the angel spawn between their even more warming up bodies. Meanwhile Paolo, who was an angel, got out of the tub and the shifted M came closer to the trio.  
  
The tall pale demon's skin turned light grey and just like his pair, ancient demon runes covered him all over just in a gore red color. The taller shaman started chanting some demon words, a spell to open up all of their very cores and prepare all for the mixing and changes.  
  
The first verse ended and Corey raised the dagger which started to glow as if the magical metal was overheating and looking deep into Matt's glowing eyes he stabbed his own shoulder, groaning as his flesh sizzled.

Everything was a bit blurry at the edges of Matt's vision, but he didn't fight it. On the contrary, he felt himself getting more open as he observed what was going on around and in him while sitting on Corey's naked lap. He looked to the side to admire M's true form too. Like on his pair, M's runes were slightly glowing in their color too as if a fire was igniting them from inside. Which was probably the case, making them glow from their power, which they were channeling and gathering in the hot tub, making them envelope them and nearly overflow. It made Matt higher and higher by the minute, his hungry being drinking in everything he could.  
  
Nodding to Corey's words, he watched him with his glowing eyes. "I love you and trust you..." he uttered and gasped for air before swallowing hard as Corey sliced his flesh open for him. The scent of the demon blood which ran down on the wounded shoulder hit Matt's senses strong and he groaned. That hunger in him got fueled and broke free and without thinking, just following his instincts, his mouth latched onto the wound and started sucking and chewing at it, swallowing the rich royal demon blood as if it was the only thing that counted on the whole wide world. And in that moment it felt like that for Matt.

The shamans exchanged a pleased look as Corey felt as if his pair was going to suck him dry with the eagerness and literal starving he sensed from Matt.  
  
M took the still sizzling dagger and starting to chant again cut one of his palms. J did the same and they held the ceremonial weapon together. Both of them held it with the cut hand and let the thick black blood cover the blade and fry onto it.

When it was covered fully, they ran it over Matt's pale back, right between his shedding wings all along his spine. They opened the surface of his skin with the glowing hot blade and let their own blood mix up with the magic of the ancient runes and Matt's own blood and their body and marks shone and pulsed with each of the words of the demon spell.

As the horned shamans did that to Matt, he groaned into the wound from the cut on his back. He could feel the magic thick in the air and also his wings shuddered from that and the cut between them too. Matt could've sworn that he could feel his unhealthy feathers shedding faster, but he didn't check, just went with the flow, letting the demons do what they had to.  
  
He was feasting on the mixed magic and Corey's rich blood, feeling himself completely lost in the strong sensations and was sucking it all into his very core too, welcoming everything with open arms, though his physical arms were around his pair, grounding him, nails digging into the hot skin.  
  
Like someone on the highest drug, he kept chewing and sucking on the wound, not letting it close. He was hard too, rubbing himself against Corey's groin on instinct as he was devouring his pair like never before. Matt was drunk on so many levels and he never wanted this feeling to stop.

Corey waited to feel the shamans’ blood burn into Matt's veins, feeling the mixed and transforming energies from his pair.  
  
As he couldn't take it anymore either, he lifted the narrow hips and with one swift move pulled Matt fully down on his rock hard cock, grumbling his pleasure as he leaned down to sink his demon fangs into the white neck before him and gulp down the sweet blood, closing the circle of exchanging blood and life forces with Matt and the two chanting shamans as he bucked deep into the changing body.

Matt cried out loud, the sound more like the roar of a beast, as he sank onto Corey's thick cock. It was just what he needed in the midst of all the burning energies of his pair, the shamans and his own. From under his eyelids he could feel his bluish white fire get loose, but it wasn't burning any of them.  
  
He could hear the chanting of the shamans from afar, but he could feel his mate fucking up into him in the most perfect way and also felt his skin burning from the touches of J and M, smearing more blood on his pale glowing skin from their bleeding palms.  
  
Matt was rocking against his man completely driven by his instincts. There was nothing gentle about his needy and hungry moves and he finally let Corey's wound go just to go and share a bloody kiss with his pair, devouring his mouth and ignoring the throbbing and bleeding bite on his neck.  
  
It was a race for getting even higher and drunk on all the magic, energies, sex and most importantly on the love they felt for each other while starting to transform into something more...

Feeling how much Matt was on the brink, pulling back from the kiss, Corey growled loud and let the shamans pull his pair back.  
  
The Hell Prince took the ritualistic dagger from the shamans and cut himself again across his chest and while bleeding lowered himself fully in the already bloody water.  
  
The two ancient demons grabbed Matt from both sides and bit into his shoulders and drew more blood. Their already burning flames on their hands roamed all over the high half-breed's body.  
  
As the water turned into a pool of blood around them, also Hell Fire spread on its surface while the shamans kept the trembling being aroused and even sneaked in a few kisses to share between them.  
  
As Corey emerged from the burning pool of blood with his glowing red eyes and his long hair half in his face, he growled deep as the beast he was... Ready to devour Matt.

As all that fire and blood magic were licking along Matt's aroused being, he opened his glowing eyes to the growl of his pair. It was like in his dreams for so many months. It all came true again. The Prince of Hell emerging from a pool of blood with glowing eyes, ready to devour him... Even the not being able to move part was there too, but this time he wasn't paralyzed. This time a pair of shamans was holding him back, making him feel hungrier and needier than ever.  
  
Of course he returned their kisses and let them bite him and get drunk on his blood, but all along his gaze found its way back to the prince. His by now equally hungry pair. And instead of trying to flee or wake up from that dream, Matt wanted to be devoured by him to the last molecule of his already changing being. He wanted that more than anything.  
  
"Eat me, drink me!" he uttered without thinking, hoarse from lust and wanting to melt into one with his pair.

Just like waiting for a call… for those breathed words, Corey groaned and leaped at the shaking being. The shamans holding Matt up helped not to tackle him under the water at once…  
  
The demon made sure their blood mixed more as he tore the pale skin open more with his fangs and claws. But eventually soon all of them ended up as a wounded bleeding pile of lust-driven beasts chasing their salvation in the dark red water.

Matt was back on that amazing cock of the hungry beast and was high as a kite from all the blood exchanges, bites, scratches, energies and fucking. By then he had no idea who started and ended where, it was a hot mix of naked bodies. Not thinking about it, he caressed, kissed and scratched whomever he could reach, letting the demons do with him what they wanted.  
  
He was so close and J's sneaky hand on his aching dick was a welcomed feeling while the shaman was now exchanging a bloody kiss (with Matt's blood on his tongue) with his pair.  
  
He never felt so close to Corey's being like now and he wanted to completely melt together with his pair. Opening his brightly glowing eyes, his burning hands reached out to move Corey's horned head away from a bleeding bite on Matt's chest. He kept rocking himself against the wild trusts up into his ass and the firm grip of J around his cock, but his focus was back on his beast as he stroked the bloody hair out of the beloved face.  
  
"Please..." That was the only word he whispered then licked into the bloody mouth, savoring his own taste and his pair.

The strong arms of the demon prince wrapped around his pair. Kneeling up in the shallow tub that was more blood than water by then, he made Matt sit and lower himself even more deeply onto the leaking cock.  
  
The shamans left the pair to finish off what they should and got busy with each other.  
  
By then only Matt existed for Corey. And how he felt changing into a being closer to his pair, and how Matt transformed to accept the demon blood. And he gave the deep hard thrusts to push them over the edge.

While the shamans got lost in their own coupling – with Paolo watching the demons longingly in the fiery tub while jerking himself a bit further away – the rest of the world ceased to exist for Matt too. It was only Corey for him too and those amazing deep thrusts against his prostate. They made him moan and growl his head off and as he sunk his nails into the scratched up back of his pair, he let Corey swallow his yell of pleasure, coming hard into the bloody water. His small ass clamped down hard on his man to milk him from every last drop of his demon seed.  
  
It was like an explosion for Matt. Not just the orgasm part, but he felt like his whole being exploded into tiny bits, making him dissolve in the Hell Fire and at the same time sucking it into his very core, making it part of him as their souls melted nearly completely together.  
  
He just knew by instinct that the merging will be complete only once his body and being fully transformed into his new self, but this was pretty fucking close too and he loved it more than anything.

***

The morning found Corey and the rest on the thick red carpets sleeping all tangled up.  
  
The first thought of the demon prince was that there was a reason why the carpet was crimson red... And the second one was that Paolo probably went back to the others some time ago. And that how adorable his pair was half-lying under M and resting his head on J's back and all of them covered in dried blood and some... white powder he vaguely remembered...  
  
As he sat up, he realized that he was smiling and had a dull pain on his left bicep... He scratched and from under the dry fluids a demon rune started to show on his skin. An ancient symbol of being mated.

Something pulled Matt out of his dream and when he cracked his eyes open, he realized it was because Corey woke up. It took him a moment to realize the position he was in and that the demon prince was checking his arm.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, feeling quite hangover from all the booze, drugs, blood, sex and energies. It was a strong cocktail, messing up his senses and being. It wasn't such a nice feeling, but maybe if Matt stayed in bed for the day, he would be okay.  
  
He kept his eyes on his pair and ignored the hot pictures from last night's hours-long orgy coming back. Well, everyone went at it with everyone, really, so no wonder Matt felt his body so exhausted and a bit sore aside from the changing.

"An ancient symbol of being mated. Look," Corey smiled pleased at his pair and wiped the changing skin cleaner to turn and show the demon seal runes. It somehow was similar to the shamans' as it was slightly glowing.  
  
"Nice one, kid. It was about time," J chimed in and sat up clearly very dizzy. "Corey is the oldest to mate. Though, not many is left from the family…" J added and sighed and rather looked away and stroked his pair's back to wake him too. "How are you feeling, Matt? Nice wings…" he added.

Memories of them exchanging a lot of blood rushed back into Matt's head as he smiled back at Corey with love. It meant that the mating worked. That thought filled him with happiness and he sighed, pushing himself up into a more or less sitting position after peeling himself out from half-way under M.  
  
If Matt wasn't that tired, he would've found J's expression funny. Clearly helping a high demon and cherub mate took a lot out of the shamans too. To his comment, Matt moved his wings to see what he meant.  
  
"Wow..." he mumbled, reaching out to touch it a bit in disbelief. They were the same size like before, but were shaped like demon wings now, looking like ones from the top. The jet black shiny and small feathers started from the middle and ended the wings with normal sized ones. And they weren't shedding anymore. Moving them experimentally, Matt found himself getting lifted up by them with ease. "Wow..." he repeated. "They are so much stronger too..." he smiled and put his naked feet down on the thick carpet, folding the wings.  
  
"I'm... exhausted and sleepy... and maybe a bit dizzy and sporting a steady hangover," he chuckled a bit, stumbling to Corey to take a better look of the rune. He even stroked and kissed it too before nuzzling to his demon's side like a kitten who got the cream. "I love your mark. I wonder if I'll get one too soon."

"I'm sure. I love your wings. Never saw anything like that before. Half-demon, half-angel wings," Corey cooed and caressed the side of his pair with love-filled shining eyes.  
  
"You two should go back to rest. I and Mr. M have to do some curing of our own," J giggled seeing the grimace M made as he sat up.

Smiling and blushing a bit satisfied from the fact that Corey loved his new wings, Matt nodded to J's suggestion. "Some more rest sounds more than amazing. Come on, love, let's leave our friends to themselves. I want to check on Paolo too," he said suppressing a yawn.  
  
But before they started to walk towards the door still half-hugging – and maybe supporting each other a bit too – Matt turned to the shaman pair with a grateful look. "Thank you so much for your help... and well, last night," he smirked at them.  
  
M chuckled as he slowly got up from the floor too. "It was our pleasure. We'll check on you later today to see how things are going. You'll be soon fully transmutated," he added as he put a long marked up arm around his pair.  
  
Nodding once more, Matt let Corey pull him out of the room after putting on their towels.

  
[Full-sized picture and credits](https://useless-girl.deviantart.com/art/The-Sin-and-the-Sentence-4-742664737?ga_submit_new=10%3A1525019166)

***

Soon they were back in Corey's room, but found only Paolo tidying things up a bit. He stopped what he was doing when he noticed them enter.  
  
"Joe and Brent went out to discover the dimension..." he said a bit frowning. "Man, you two look like shit. But love the new wings... Coffee? Food? Or something stronger?" he asked, eager to please someone.

"Hmm... Coffee and food and a bath. With water," Corey said laughing as they stumbled to the tub in the middle of the room and sitting down started the water.  
  
"Right away, boss. I was watching for a while. But when too much demon magic started flowing in the air, I had to get out. Or be infected too. And I'm sure you love your good old slutty guardian as he is," Paolo blabbered while pouring some dried flower petals and bath salts into the filling little pool with the pair in it. Of course, as the warm water begun to slick their bodies, they painted the water pink and red from all the dried blood.

"It looks nice…" Corey mumbled totally exhausted and also mesmerized how the red was slowly swirling and mixing up from his legs.  
  
"Yeah... You both lost a lot of blood. Look pale as shit too. Let’s get you both clean and I will take care of you," Paolo said while he shifted and covered them both with his healing golden glow.

Matt was just sitting there watching the other two, but in truth he could only grunt and hum and barely keep his eyes open. But once he could feel the familiar angel energies healing them, he sighed satisfied, welcoming Paolo's forces.  
  
"I'm not feeding on Corey," he suddenly realized, looking a bit more awake again as he blinked a few times. "It's so strange," he added with a little chuckle. But it was true. He wasn't really feeding on Paolo either, it was more like letting his powers heal him. "But also nice. I'm no energy vampire anymore!" he put his head onto Corey's wide shoulder and made some weak attempts to wash the broad chest with the healing cut, but it was more like stroking him as he tried to stay awake.

"Yeah," Corey nodded as his head was heavy and light and dizzy at the same time. He just sunk lower into the nice warm raising water and even the bath salt biting into his wounds couldn't bother him as his eyes closed and he put an arm around his pair. "I love you. I love you too, Goldie..." he mumbled slowly.  
  
"Come on king, here's some coffee and cake to get some energy back. Don't go into the darkness," Paolo knelt beside their heads and caressed his demon love's head. He had only happy feelings about Corey being mated with Matt. He wanted the prince to be happy. "Oh, I love the mark too. Please Matt honey, help me wake up the big bad demon."

"Huh?" Matt suddenly woke from his half-sleep and sat up a bit more straight, patting Corey's chest as he pressed a kiss against his bearded face. "Wake up, baby. Food and coffee. Love you too. Come on, let's eat a bit then we can finish our bath and sleeeep..." he yawned into his pair's face, making Paolo giggle and push a piece of cake into his open mouth.  
  
"You're the fucking best, Goldie, I swear," he chuckled once he swallowed the cake and forced himself to drink some coffee too but decided he needed cake more so with his bare hands continued eating the slice their angel nurse brought them. "Love you both, by the way," he mumbled in between two huge bites, hoping that he wasn't going to head butt right into the cake like in those funny human and animal videos about babies and puppies and kittens. Wow, he was having some strange thoughts... "So fucking tired..." he mumbled chuckling a bit on himself.

"Yeah..." Corey mumbled again and laid his face at the edge of the tub while he slowly ate the cake too and lazily caressed Matt's side.  
  
"Okay I'm clean enough," he yawned and went under the water to wash a bit more then crawled on all fours towards the bed.

"Oh my… If I were you, I would make him do that more often," Paolo hissed with lust as the muscular very naked winged and horned demon was dripping bloody water while crawling like a drunk puppy into the soft bed and dropped flat on his stomach.

"Huh?" Matt asked in a very clever way again as he was quickly washing himself too then turned to look at his crawling pair. "Oh yeah... I have to remember that for the future. Remind me later..." he grinned and used a more effective and quicker way of transporting himself on the bed: his new wings.  
  
Though the landing wasn't that elegant, he didn't really care as he landed on the nice mattress with a soft huff, crawling half-way on top of his already lightly snoring beast. Needless to say, he was out of it the next moment too, leaving Paolo to stare at them shaking his head before busying himself with finishing the cleaning up. Then he joined the sleeping pair on Corey's other side, letting his golden healing power embrace them like a warm blanket.

***

The pair was out of it for most of the day, but Paolo guarded their dream like a good guardian, taking short naps too. As promised, his former masters checked in a few hours later to see how Matt was changing. They looked satisfied and talked quietly with the bald angel for a while.  
  
At some point Joe and Brent returned too and were updated on what's been going on. In exchange, they raved to Paolo about everything they discovered outside the bathhouse, because this pocket dimension, which was called Sanctuary, was much more than just the bathhouse. There were cities and portals all around with a very colorful population.  
  
Smiling on how enthusiastic the other two were, Paolo nodded when they announced they would get out of the way for a few hours again to soak in one of the many baths somewhere in the house.  
  
From the newly mated pair it was Matt who first woke up this time. Lifting his head, he smacked his dry lips together and reached for the big glass of water the guardian placed on the nightstand for him. He could've kissed him for that. Maybe later he will too.  
  
After drinking half of it, Matt realized he was feeling somewhat better. He put his wings away and carefully got up to go to the bathroom to take a piss then after padding back to the bed, this time he lied down next to Paolo, hugging him without a word.

 

Next Corey woke up and sat up not really knowing where he was at first. He was with Paolo and Matt and how the two cuddled and slept made him smile wide with love.  
  
Scratching his new mark, he went to hunt down the leftover food and coffee and get his head together. It was a strange but nice feeling having a mark on his body, he decided after like the tenth time he checked the rune out.  
  
Sitting down to drink the coffee and eat some cake and some ham, he let his mind stay blank and just enjoyed how his body was getting filled with life again.

Matt soon woke up too because Corey was awake and also because he felt a bit more rested. His eyes met with his pair's and he smiled, still resting his head on Paolo's tee-covered chest. Matt absently started caressing the short man's tummy under his tee while watching his demon eating.  
  
Soon his caressing stirred the guardian too and it made Matt smirk at Corey dirtily.

The demon licked his lips slowly, just as if saying 'Go ahead and awake my lust' and just adored the small cute horns which barely stood out from the cute black curls on top of his dark angel's head.  
  
"Huh?" this time Paolo asked as he opened his eyes to the very dirty smirk of his Hell Prince. Then he noticed the same expression on Matt too who was stroking his belly upper and upper under his tee and let his claws out too to let it roam around on his skin.

"It's about time I get some lovin'..." he giggled and turned to his side, making Matt face him with the move. "I'm all hungry. Come at me... You horned beast... Rawwr... I want it," he grabbed Matt's small butt and pulled him close.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Huh?" Okay, that seemed to be the theme of that day... Reaching up a bit confused, Matt patted his forehead and felt the small horns there. "No way..." he chuckled, feeling the urge to jump up and check them in a mirror, but Paolo's grabby hands on his ass made him change his mind. Now he understood that the adoring look on Corey's face wasn't just because he was sleeping with Paolo before they woke up. It was because of his horns too.  
  
"You dirty, dirty corrupted angel... Thought you'd never ask..." Matt grinned and rolled Paolo onto his back just to straddle him. Looking at his claws he admired them for the first time. They were somewhat shorter than Corey's, but as he grabbed the guardian's tee, he could cut it open with them. "Hmmm... nice... We'll have so much fun with my new claws..." he murmured on his deep voice while running one down on the toned chest, making the skin rise and turn pink on its wake. Of course that comment went for both males.  
  
Leaning down, Matt kissed Paolo hungrily and during that he realized his teeth were a bit sharper too. Using that he bit down on the full bottom lip to suck and chew on it while his sharp nails left crisscrossing welts on the shorter man's chest and stomach.

Corey hummed pleased at the slow teasing show his pair put up. He was so young and just now started to get his true powers and skills. The high demon watched it with adoration as Matt tested his new body and powers on the guardian.  
  
"It seems that I was born to be the pet for many... And I love it..." Paolo moaned after the violent kiss and dropped his head back to let Matt do what he wanted with him. His own hands were caressing the other's skin and leathery base of his new wings. He knew he would get it bad and hard and he just couldn't wait.

"You're a very, very good little pet... Tasty too..." Matt said as he dragged the torn T-shirt off the nicely toned body. Moving between the open legs he dragged his boxers down too, stroking along the strong thighs with a guttural hungry growl, which sounded nothing like an angel, but a real demon.  
  
As his eyes started glowing in their usual golden hue, his new wings spread behind him in the air, the memory of Paolo's touch on them still lingering.  
  
"Speaking of which..." he grinned down at Paolo with his pointier teeth, the naked half-angel, half-demon leaned down to bite a small erect nipple and suck on it not too gently. It was followed by more scratches, finally breaking the smooth skin, and sucking bites. Matt groaned from the taste of the angelic blood in his mouth and he made sure to get more and more from it.  
  
It made him grow hard between his legs and soon his bloody tongue was licking along the equally hard dick between the widely spread legs, his claws digging into the meaty thighs as he sucked inch after inch between his lips.

Corey loved it all. He even stopped eating and started fondling his own filling cock. "Give it to him hard, my love…" he growled as cheering for the literally newly born demon breed.  
  
"Oh yeah... I love the fun already," Paolo moaned and tried to buck deeper into that sharp teethed mouth. His fingers got lost in the dark curls, stroking along the cute small horns too as he also tried to push Matt down onto his already throbbing dick.

Chuckling a bit around the tasty meat from Corey's encouraging comment, Matt enjoyed the caresses of the needy hand while making slurping wet sounds around the hard meat. But his claws dug deeper into Paolo's thighs, making blood rush to the surface where the tips broke the skin.  
  
When the guardian didn't get the non-verbal warning to stay still and stop trying to control Matt's moves, the now more demon than angel creature flashed his warning eyes up at him and slid his mouth off the hard dick.  
  
With a growl Matt grabbed Paolo's wrists and crossed them over his chest, holding them like that with one strong hand. He gave himself into the feeling of being turned on and getting hungry for more. And with that he laid down onto his stomach and while keeping Paolo immobilized, Matt began rimming and pushing his long tongue into the inviting hole, his bluish white fire starting to swirl around them.

Paolo wanted to protest but as he was pinned down with the demonic force of the dark cherub, he bit his lip and closed his eyes to enjoy that very, very skilled tongue opening up his hungry body.  
  
The show was getting more and more awesome for Corey. He loved Matt's small ass so much as his red flaming eyes got glued to the view as the demon spawn moved a bit while eating out the angel's ass. He even tilted his head a bit for a more satisfying view when he started to notice slowly darkening shadows on said perfect small round globes.  
  
First it made him smirk. Then he saw the faint shadow spreading up on Matt's back and lower on his upper thighs too, signaling that the final big mark was about to burn through his pair's skin. It was his cue to get into the action himself...  
  
Walking to the bed with his hand jerking his hardness, he first knelt on the floor to lean and kiss along the color-changing skin. Gently with love at first.

Matt was so lost in tasting and loosening that tight hole into which he wanted to bury himself badly by then that first he didn't even notice what was about to happen to him. Then he noticed Corey being on the move the second his skin began burning up more and more – and it had nothing to do with his flames which were now covering his whole body. He was going to receive more marks.  
  
Bracing himself for the inevitable pain, he knew it was going to be a huge mark, because he could feel his whole back, ass and the back and sides of his thighs getting hotter and hotter, too.  
  
"Oh come on..." he huffed. It was the second time that he was interrupted by the marks while trying to fuck the very willing guardian. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head to look at Corey, appreciating the gentle kisses on his hot skin.  
  
"Fuck me through it while I fuck him," he said hoarsely, already starting to breathe faster and he grimaced as the first waves of pain made him shiver and goose bumps cover his whole body.  
  
Moving onto all fours, he put a pillow under the guardian's hips to angle him just right, and slicked up his still hard long dick with his spit and pre-cum. "Hope you're ready, Goldie, because this is going to be a bumpy ride..." and with that he positioned himself against the loose hole and pushed in.

"Just took the thoughts out of my head…" Corey groaned aroused and let Matt start with Paolo.  
  
Who only muffled a wobbly moan as he was finally full with Matt's cock. Grinding his hips right away like a good slut, he aimed to ease the long meat deeper as Matt started to go at him without hesitation.  
  
Meanwhile Corey watched as first the lines started to appear darker and darker as he was standing by the edge of the bed. From up close the visuals were great of how Matt was fucking their guardian, who started to release his healing power again to help Matt too to get over the marking.  
  
The demon first licked his pre-cum covered fingers clean then with his saliva pushed his fingers inside the grinding ass, showering the heating up skin with kisses and bites.

The muscles were jumping under the burning skin as he was fucking Paolo like he deserved and wanted. Fast and rough, his balls slapping against the hungry ass. Matt only slowed for a few seconds, choosing to grind against the guardian fully buried in him, when he felt Corey's wet fingers push into his ass.  
  
Groaning he rolled his hips back and forth to focus on the pleasure which mixed into the pain. He sucked that mixture into him as well as Paolo's healing powers, but Matt could feel that this time it was going to be difficult to distract him from the pain as the marks were appearing more and more on a huge portion of his skin.  
  
Either way, he let himself enjoy being buried in the angel and fingered open by his hungry pair. Matt also let his flames out more and what he didn't notice was how where the new black lines surfaced and were burning into his skin for eternity, the flames changed color from his usual bluish white to black.  
  
"Fuck me, my love! Now!" he groaned, leaking more pre-cum into Paolo as he kept grinding against all his sensitive spots.

"Whatever my pair wishes," Corey groaned and pulling his fingers out, quickly got in position behind his love and pushed inside, not waiting any more.  
  
Seeing how fast the mark was spreading, he let only his wide tip slide in then bucked forward hard to ram fully inside the shaking body with one move. His own flames were appearing and mixing with the black ones too as it covered them all. Claws were digging into the coloring hips as he gave the rhythm and power to Matt's thrusts with his own wild deep moves.

A loud roar left Matt's fanged mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head as that thick cock finally slid home. He welcomed Corey's flame just as much, feeling them lick around his aching back, which by then felt like one big open wound.  
  
Sweat was forming all over the trembling body, especially because Matt found himself in the midst of the whirling energies. It was getting hot, making him want to shed his skin, but instead let Corey take the lead and rock back and forth between the two wonderful males.  
  
His skin was glowing stronger too as he was becoming more and more his demon self, wings spreading and stretching out. "Harder!" he hissed, feeling the thick shaft pounding his ass so deep. Then he let Paolo's wrists go to lean on his forearms, arching his coloring back for his pair.  
  
Matt's flames were turning darker and darker as if someone mixed ink into his light. Now he started noticing it too, but instead of starting to think about it – who could think clearly in such a situation anyway? – he sank his fangs into Paolo's shoulder to chew on his flesh.

Corey laid his weight on the others and used his position to give his transforming pair deeper and violently rough thrusts as the darker fire and energies covered them all. Like a whirlwind of the demon breed's fires merging and becoming one.  
  
As the pain of Matt and their wild mating got higher, the detailed lines on all his backside got more and more visible and it made Corey growl and bite the non-marked nape of his love to push him closer to the edge.

Matt kinda prayed for himself to be able to last until the pain would start to ebb down, because those powerful thrusts were hitting him just right. He knew he was going to blow his load into the ecstatic guardian soon, if Corey kept this up. But when that growl and sharp bite on his nape came, it was too much.  
  
As his orgasm blinded him, his now black flames seemed to explode around them, covering the whole bed. His dying roar was muffled by Paolo's tasty flesh on his shoulder and Matt's wildly trembling body was bucking uncontrollably.  
  
"Holy... s-shit!" Paolo cried out too, his hands gripping the marked upper-arms of Matt and he lost it too, messing their tummies up.

The power was leaving Corey's body fast as Matt's clamping muscles pulled him deeper and made him cum inside the trembling walls.  
  
The energy blasting out was making even Paolo weak and blissed out at the brink of consciousness as they all laid on each other panting and moving slowly while their orgasm faded away.

Matt had no idea when he let the slowly bleeding shoulder go. Blood and saliva was dripping back onto Paolo from his mouth as the cherub was panting for air. He could barely feel the pain by then, although the lines were still etching themselves into his skin under his pair's sweaty body. And Matt could've cried.   
  
Then he realized that he was silently crying, because his soul was finally fully one with Corey's. Relief, joy and disbelief were swirling in him, mixed with the exhaustion of pain and sex. Now he understood what it really meant to be mated and he blindly reached back to grab Corey's side as if being afraid that this feeling would fade like their orgasm.

"I love you," the demon whispered and put his arms around his pair and kissed along the base of the dark wings and the by then colorful back.  
  
Gently he pulled out of the shaking body and pulled Matt with him to leave Paolo to breathe and lay with him on their sides. Turning his love to face him, he caressed and kissed the teary face. "You just became more gorgeous than you already were... And much, much closer to me..." Corey whispered and pecked the cute lips.

Matt's throat closed up then gave Corey a broken chuckle of disbelief and joy, his love for the demon flowing freely out of him and through their stronger than ever bond. "I love you too. I love it. I love being one with you," he giggled again, wiping the last of his tears off then he nuzzled to his pair, inhaling him deeply.  
  
"Never want this feeling to end. It's so good..." he whispered and sighed with relief as the last of the lines appeared too and the rest of the pain slowly disappeared, leaving him richly marked from his shoulders down to the back of his thighs. The skin still throbbing and swelled a bit, but already healing fast. Much faster than ever before. "In the end you've got your wish with the tattooed back and butt," he sighed satisfied and lifted his head just to steal a slow sensual kiss.

   
[Source](https://www.facebook.com/MatthewKHeafy/photos/a.10153342046331440.1073741826.332044241439/10155057655776440/?type=3&theater)

"Oh yeah. My Ronin cherub," Corey moaned and as he caressed Matt's head, he stroked the small horns too. "You should check yourself out, and eat something with me... And then try your powers out," Corey said between small kisses placed all over the face of his pair.  
  
Then he chuckled as he glimpsed at their angel. The poor guardian was totally out and as Matt left him, he dozed off deeply and slightly snoring and drooling.

Nearly purring from the caresses and his new small horns being touched, Matt smiled. "I'm happy you're happy. Also, good idea. I'm actually starving from all our... activities," he stretched out a wing in the air then carefully sat up, looking over at Paolo.  
  
"Aw, we finished off our poor baby...." he giggled dirtily, but pulled the cover over their guardian to let him rest. Then Matt was on his way to the bathroom to clean up a bit and look at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah... I bet he loves it," Corey smirked and followed Matt closely since he wanted to see his reactions when he sees himself fully changed for the first time. "We get clean and eat and talk over my plans. What you say?"

"Sure, love..." Matt said as he switched on the light in the bathroom with the many mirrors. He had an idea why there were so many. And what he saw in them made him gasp. He'd changed so much since his path has crossed Corey's again that he could barely recognize himself. But he liked what he saw from all angles.  
  
The full sleeves, back, ass and thigh marks were like a second skin, but those weren't the only obvious changes. He moved his healthy-looking wings with the shiny black feathers and then there were the cute horns protruding from his black curls. His eyes still had their golden glow, but his aura and energies were black and still swirling around him.  
  
"Wow..." he mumbled touching a horn in awe. "I look good," he chuckled and stroked along his chest. "I also feel much more... balanced and stronger. And the best thing is... I don't have to feed on you anymore to stay alive. I can do that just for... dirty reasons!" he met Corey's eyes through a mirror.

"Finally you are what you were born to be... And even more. My dark cherub is very powerful. I can feel it," Corey hugged Matt from behind and put his chin on the inked shoulder. "See? We match great together," he said laughing a little and rubbed his own horn to the long neck. "And I love the dirty reasons to give in to you… You will have to unleash all that dark power on me next time…" the demon growled.

"Oh, I will... I will also try out these powers soon, but first... I need a kiss and a shower. We can do everything else afterwards," he turned around in Corey's embrace and leaned a bit down to capture the full lips for a long and deep kiss, not ready to let Corey go just yet.

***

"I kinda like the place. The outside too," Joe said with a smile as they were sitting around the long table in Corey's bathhouse room. A few days have passed and the high demon had decided that they were healed and ready enough to get going in the following days.  
  
"You met up with other humans here? Here no one would look strange at you," Paolo said with a warm smile. Really, he saw Joe so liberated and happy ever since they got to Sanctuary and the bathhouse. The peaceful and very various locals of the pocket dimension did good for their human friend.

"Yes, I’ve met a few people here to hang out with. Gonna miss them…" Joe said with a sigh.  
  
"Joe, you are not tied to me or any of us. I'm very glad to see that you found your peace and place and people... And you can stay here more. I can see it is good for you. Through the portals you can always find us again… Just think it over," Corey smiled at the human as he was speaking.

"All the others... meaning Matt and Paolo and Brent and myself will have to get going to the east. The world outside this place is changing as the human leaders unleashed a nuclear winter on the north American part of the world. They had the idea that it would harm the supernatural beings they summoned to their aid in the first place. And because some of those groups are after us... And the hunter angels too. So... we are going to sunny Greece... And get some directions from the ancient trinity…"  
  


**THE END  
** **… for now**

 


End file.
